La Piedra del Infierno
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Una piedra mágica, en un lugar lejano, dos chicas enamoradas pero no admiten lo que sienten, cuatro desconocidos provenientes de otro mundo entraran en sus vidas y las hayan darse cuenta poco a poco de que si no hacen algo cada una perderá lo que mas ama.
1. Episodio I

Hola, este es mi primer Fanfic, espero y les guste a todos. Acepto criticas "constructivas" para poder mejorar en mi escritura, tal vez haya cosas que están fuera de lugar y si es así bueno... (u_u) tratare de corregirlas, bueno espero les guste y tratare de actualizar seguido.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** es propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esto es solo un préstamo para poder hacer esta historia (n_n).

* * *

**Episodio I**

Un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Mid-Childa, transcurría sin importancia, hasta que la comandante Hayate Yagami encomendó una misión especial a su mejor elemento…

― Rein, puedes decirle a Fate-chan que venga a mi oficina. Tengo una misión que darle.

― Entendido ama, la hablare de inmediato.

― Espero no tarde esta misión es sumamente importante, y necesito de alguien de confianza para ella. ― Meditaba la Comandante de la Unidad 6.

A los pocos minutos la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, se presenta en la oficina de la comandante Yagami…

**Toc- Toc**

― ¿Puedo pasar? ― Preguntaba la Enforcer.

― ¡A Fate-chan! Pasa.

― ¿Qué sucede Hayate? Estas muy amable. ¿Estás bien?

― Claro. ¿Porque tendría que estar rara?

― No se. Hay algo raro en ti.

― Je je ― Hayate trataba de disimular su preocupación con una risa boba, pero al final continuo… ― Bueno Fate-chan, te he mandado llamar porque hay algo que quiero investigues y encuentres.

― Una Lost Logia supongo.

― Supones bien. En algún lugar del planeta no administrado No. 69, encontramos una cantidad de energía proveniente de una Lost Logia, solo que nuestros sensores no hay podido ubicarlo con precisión, así que necesitamos un trabajo de campo para poder encontrarla y traerla aquí con seguridad.

― Entendido. ¿Y cuando parto hacia esa misión?

― En tres días. Te estoy dando tiempo para que te prepares y también para que te despidas de tus… ¡Mujeres! ― Decía Hayate con tono sarcástico y alzando una ceja en repetidas ocasiones. Hayate nunca perdía la oportunidad de molestar a Fate de alguna forma sobre un asunto muy personal. Cosa que siempre la molestaba y la ponía más roja que un tomate ―. JA JA JA JA ¡Te vez fantástica en ese color Fate-chan! ― Se carcajeaba Hayate, señalando el rostro de Fate y golpeando su escritorio en un ataque de risa.

― ¡HAYAAAAATEEEE!

― Ja ja ja Tranquila… ― Decía Hayate tratando de controlar la risa ―. Je je Esta bien ya no me rio. Ji Ji ― Inhalaba y exhalaba intentando recuperar la compostura digna de su cargo ―. Pero en serio Fate-chan. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? Ya son muchos años y tienes que armarte de valor algún día.

― ¿Qué? ― Fate se puso aun más roja que antes al punto que parecía un termómetro a la más alta temperatura ―. E… Este… Yo… L-La verdad… Es… Que…

― ¡No puede ser! ― Hayate suspiro decepcionada ante la actitud de Fate ―. Fate-chan no es posible que siendo la mejor Enforcer de toda la Unidad 6, que te enfrentes a cualquier peligro sin miedo y ni remordimientos, que hayas salido avante de muchos malos momentos, no puedas enfrentarte a… a ella.

― Es que no es igual Hayate, ella no es cualquier cosa. Hay que saber tratarla. ― Respondía Fate tratando de excusarse.

― Ella es igual que cuando la conocí, incluso que antes. Fate la conoces desde los 9 años no es posible que en 14 años aun no te hayas animado.

― ¿Pero… y si dice que no? No quiero perderla ni a ella ni a Vivio.

― Pero si no se lo dices ella jamás lo sabrá, y no sabrás que podría haber pasado. Vamos Fate-chan hablamos de Nanoha-chan ella puede ser muy… ― Hayate se quedo pensando un momento ― bueno bastante… ― volvió a quedar pensativa ―, está bien es en exceso lenta en esas cosas del corazón. Por eso mismo tienes que ser tú la que dé el primer paso o a este ritmo serán unas momias cuando alguna se decida a decir algo.

― Pero…

― Mira Fate-chan. ― Hayate respiro hondo ―. Aprovecha esta misión para pensarlo bien, y cuando regreses con la Lost Logia me das una respuesta de si siempre si te animaras, o serás la eterna enamorada, no comprendida y no correspondida de Nanoha-chan. ¿Está bien?

― Mmm… ― Fate solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

― Muy bien entonces ve y prepárate. En esta misión te acompañaran, Teana y Subaru, así que cuídamelas mucho ¿De acuerdo?

― Si no te preocupes.

― Muy bien. ― Hayate se puso de pie y saludo a su capitana con un saludo militar ― Nos vemos capitana Testarossa.

― Nos vemos comandante Yagami ― Fate imito el saludo y se dispuso a salir, cuando al estar al borde de la puerta se oyó desde dentro…

― Sra. De Takamachi ― Se burlo Hayate.

― ¡Hayate cuando regrese te voy a… ― Decía Fate alzando el puño con ira.

― Te seguiré molestando hasta que hagas algo con ese asunto, así que si no te animas, vete preparando para toda una vida de mis bromas sobre ello. ― Fate solo suspiro hondo y salió de ahí con esa idea rondando su cabeza.

― Pero hay algo que un me molesta de todo esto. ¿Por qué Hayate estaba tan nerviosa cuando me hablo de la Lost Logia? ¿Qué clase de planeta será el No Administrado No. 69? Bueno… Supongo que lo averiguare cuando me mande la información de la misión. ― Fate se dirigió a su cubículo para terminar con sus papeleos de misiones anteriores.

Dentro de la oficina de Hayate…

― Pero sí que son lentas esas dos, viven juntas, siempre andan juntas para todos lados, se extrañan de más, hasta tienen una hija adoptiva juntas y aun así no se dan color… ¡Qué barbarás!

― ¿Ama Hayate?

― Si. ¿Dime Rein?

― ¿Qué hago con la información para la misión de la capitana Fate?

― Mmmm… Envíasela cuando ya se encuentre en el Claudia con Chrono-kun, quiero asegurarme que no se devuelva antes de tiempo ― Hayate puso cara de preocupación.


	2. Episodio II

Hola. Actualizando la historia aunque esta episodio salio algo corto, (u.u) esta muuy corto, pero por eso subiré dos el día de hoy, Episodios II y III, espero les gusten (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **No me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Aun asi sigo tomandolos prestados por un rato (n.n)

* * *

**Episodio II**

Pasaron los tres días y la capitana Fate Testarossa se encontraba a bordo del Claudia junto con su grupo esperando las instrucciones para la misión a la que se dirigían…

― Mmm… Cuando pensara la Comandante Hayate enviarnos la información de la misión, ya estoy aburrida de esperar. ― Bufaba Teana molesta y acostada sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

― Tranquila amorcito, veras que pronto nos mandara la información y podrás entrar en acción. ― Respondió Subaru con una dulce y melodiosa voz.

― Su-Subaru… ― Decía Teana al momento que se ponía de pie toda roja ―. A-aquí no por favor. No enfrente de la capitana.

― Mmmm… ― Subaru hacia un puchero inflando las mejillas ―. ¿Ya vez como eres? Me habías dicho que te podía llamar como quisiera en cualquier momento y ahora me niegas. Eres mala conmigo Teana ― Subaru hacia el ademan de empezar a llorar tapándose la cara con ambas manos, a lo que Teana se había puesto muy nerviosa.

― No… Subaru no llores. Este… No Fue mi intención… ― intentaba calmarla, y al oír que sus sollozos aumentaban por fin accedió ―. ¡Huh! Está bien tu ganas niña caprichuda.

― ¿En serio puedo? ― Preguntaba Subaru asomando uno de sus ojos por entre las manos que tenía en el rostro.

― Mmm… Si, si puedes Subaru. Ya no me molestare ni diré nada. ― Decía Teana, aceptando que había perdido la batalla.

― ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! ― Grito Subaru con alegría, al momento que saltaba de su silla y se colgaba muy feliz del cuello de su hasta hace unos días... nueva novia.

― ¡¿QUEEE?! ¿No se supone que estabas llorando?

― Jejeje. Persuasión femenina deberías de saberlo. ― Respondió Subaru con una expresión traviesa en su rostro.

― Mmmm… Imposible, contigo no se puede Subaru.

― Por eso te atrape ¿Qué no?

― Ejem.. Ejem… ― Teana y Subaru se habían olvidado de la tercera persona que estaba en la sala de reuniones con ellas. Ambas se asustaron al oírla y más rápido que el rayo se separaran y le pidieron disculpas.

― Lo sentimos capitana, no quisimos… ― Dijeron las dos al unisonó.

― No se apuren. ¿Saben? Hacen bonita pareja ― Les decía Fate al momento que las dos se ponían todas rojas hasta las orejas.

― Etto… Fate-san y… ¿Usted cuando… ― le quería preguntar Subaru pero no se animaba del todo.

― ¿Cuándo le diré algo a Nanoha? ― respondió Fate recargando un codo en la mesa y el rosto sobre la mano de ese brazo mirando al frente, a la nada y suspirando ―. Pues no sé. Se supone que al volver de estar misión tengo que haber pensado algo o me espera una vida de tortura con las bromas de Hayate sobre el tema.

― ¡Huuuuuy! ― Dijeron Teana y Subaru y se estremecieron con un escalofrió que les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

― Eso sí que sería una gran tortura ― afirmo Teana.

― Ya se. Por eso mismo tengo que pensar algo pronto. ― En ese momento la pantalla de la sala de reuniones se abrió y Hayate les empezó a dar los pormenores de la misión ―.


	3. Episodio III

Actualización doble debido del corto episodio anterior, espero los demás no salgan tan cortos tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos pero todo depende la la inspiración (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Y Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt, **No me pertenecen, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Episodio III**

― … y esos son los pormenores de la misión. ¿Espero y los hayan entendido del todo? ― Cuando Hayate apareció de nuevo en la pantalla lo que vio no pudo dejarla más sin habla ―. ¿Chicas están bien? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Parece que hayan visto un fantasma o algo?

La visión de Hayate no podía ser menos estremecedora; las tres chicas frente al monitor tenían un rosto completamente desencajado, una mezcla entre incredulidad, asombro y terror, lo cual dejo a Hayate con una cara de susto. Las tres chicas tenían los ojos tan abiertos como charolas de pizza de tamaño extra grande, la mandíbula completamente desencajada, tanto que abolló el piso bajo sus pies, el color de sus rostros se había ido, dejando solo un boceto a lápiz de lo que alguna vez fue sus rostros.

― Ehhh… Chicas… ¿Están bien? ¿Qué les Pasa? ― Todo fue silencio hasta que una de ellas reacciono y empezó a gritar ―.

― ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDARNOS A UN LUGAR ASÍ ? ¡ DEBERÍAS DE IR TU, TU ERES LA PERVERTIDA MANÍACA, DEGENERADA NO NOSOTRAS!

― Tranquila Fate-chan, es por eso que no te quería decir nada porque sabría que dirías que no. ― Trato de aclarar Hayate ―.

― ¡Pues claro que diría que no! Como crees que iría a un lugar así, ni loca…

― Yo tampoco habría ido. No Pienso exponer a mi novia a un lugar así, lleno de pervertidos y degenerados. Y eso no tiene discusión comandante. ― Decía Teana muy ofendida.

― Vamos chicas, no es tan malo. Miren, Subaru no ha dicho nada. ¿Verdad que tu si irías Subaru? ― Le pregunto Hayate a Subaru que estaba ida aun por lo que se acaba de enterar ―. ¡Ups! Mala idea.

― Ya ve, ya la tiene traumatizada de por vida. Ahora tendrá que pagar el psicólogo de las dos, porque con ella así yo también quedare mal. ― Decía Teana tratando de hacer volver en si a Subaru.

― Bueno, bueno pero ya están allá ya no se pueden devolver aunque quieran. ― Decía Hayate con cara de preocupación ya que cuando volvieran le iría mal con las tres.

― Le diré a Chrono que nos devuelva que no iremos a ese lugar. ― Decía Fate levantándose para ir a ver a Chrono.

― Heee… Acerca de eso Fate-chan… ― Fate volteo con una cara de pocos amigos sabiendo que Hayate ya tenía algo preparado para este momento ―. Chrono-kun me ayudo a llevarlas hasta allá. ― Fate volvió a poner una cada de incredulidad al oír aquello.

― Me las va a pagar en cuanto lleguemos a la casa y ni siquiera Lindy-okasan o Amy-san lo salvaran de esta Chrono ― Decía Fate con cara de molestia reflejada en su rostro.

― Je je je ― Hayate trataba de disimular los nervios con una risa mientras decía… ― Bueno es hora de ir a Daten City así que prepárense y busquen la Lost Logia para que terminen ese trabajo lo más rápido posible. Bye. ― La pantalla se apago y las tres chicas seguían estupefactas por lo que tenían que hacer ―.

Al otro lado de la pantalla…

― ¿Cómo le hare? ¡A ya se! Rein prepáreme un viaje de un mes a la región más inhóspita de los montes Himalaya seguro que ahí no me encontraran hasta que se les baje el coraje ― Decía Hayate en tono de preocupación.

Mientras en el Claudia…

― Fate-san ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos ir a ese lugar es… es… horrible. ― Decía Subaru con lágrimas en los ojos.

― No podemos hacer más que cumplir con nuestra misión. ― Decía Fate aun no muy convencida ―, si no lo hacemos, tendremos una mala nota en nuestro expediente y no podemos permitirnos eso ninguna de las tres.

― Fate-san tiene razón Subaru. ― Decía Teana tratando de convencerla ― Además… ¿Que diría Nanoha-san si se entera que no fuiste a una misión que se te asigno? ― Con esas palabras Subaru casi como por arte de magia recupero la compostura.

― Muy bien, vamos entonces a terminar la dichosa misión esa. ― Y salió de la habitación tan tiesa como un robot.

― ¿Segura que estaremos bien Fate-san? ― Preguntaba Teana.

― Espero que si Teana… Espero que sí. ― Respondió Fate.


	4. Episodio IV

Hola. Una nueva actualización espero les guste. Los Episodios son como escenas porque lo me están saliendo algunos algo cortos (u.u) Espero ir mejorando (n.n)

**Magical Gilr Lyrical Nanoha Y Panty And Stocking With Garterberlt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Episodio IV**

En la superficie del planeta No Administrado No. 69, caminando por alguna calle de la ciudad de Daten City…

― Teana, esta ciudad no me gusta, se siente un ambiente muy tenso. ― Se quejaba Subaru mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Teana.

― Lo sé Subaru, no eres la única que lo ha notado, Fate-san y yo también. Esperemos encontrar esa Lost Logia pronto para irnos de este lugar.

― Doblado la esquina la señal es más fuerte ya deberíamos estar cerca ― Decía Fate―, con suerte podremos irnos aaa… ― Las tres chicas se quedaron pasmadas con lo que veían, una calle completamente llena de anuncios, de tiendas de vídeos XXX, casas de citas, bares, antros de mala muerte, table-dances y todo lo que en la zona más oscura de una ciudad podría tener y mas tratándose de Daten City ― …casa?

― Este lugar se pone peor a cada paso que damos ― se quejaba Subaru ―. Cuadras atrás estaba mas tranquilo pero ahora...

― ¡Hayate! Me las pagaras en cuanto llegue y Chrono tan pronto ponga un pie en el Claudia ya vera de lo que soy capaz ― Fate estaba realmente molesta por el lugar a donde la habían enviado ―. Más le vale a Hayate que no le diga nada de esto a Nanoha o a Vivio, si no tendrán que usar una aspiradora para juntar los pedazos que dejare de ella.

Empezaron a caminar buscando la señal más fuerte de la Lost Logia, caminaron por calles llenas de mal vivientes hasta que llegaron a un punto ciego donde se suponía que la Lost Logia debería de estar…

― ¿Fate-san… que sucede? ¿Porque se detiene?― Preguntaba Teana.

― Se supone que la Lost Logia debería estar aquí.

― Pero no hay nada Fate-san ― Decía Subaru ―. Ya vámonos este lugar me da escalofríos, hay muchos pervertidos aquí.

― ¿A quién le dices pervertidos mocosa? ―Dijeron unos tipos que salían de un edificio cercano.

― Vamos a enseñarles que tan pervertidos somos.

― Si… y después de esto seguro hasta querrán repetir. Después de todo tres hermosas mujeres como ustedes seguro lo han de hacer muy bien.

― Prepárense chicas que esto, se va a poner movido. ― Les decía Fate, y las tres chicas se pusieron en posición de combate con sus dispositivos en la mano, listos por si los requerían.

Las tres chicas se prepararon para combatir cuando de pronto… un estruendo… una explosión… un golpe… y los tres tipos salieron volando varios metros hasta un edificio cercano y luego cayeron como costal de papas…

― ¡Qué Suerte! ― Dijeron las tres chicas al unisonó y en ese instante voltearon y solo vieron un Hummer de color Rosa con dos chicas y un perro raro de color verde sentados en el.

― ¿Donde estará ese fantasma? ― Decía una rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules muy atractiva, y con vestimenta bastante provocativa que iba sentada en el vehículo del lado del piloto.

― Debe de andar por algún lado, hay que seguir buscando. Según Garter estaría en esta zona de la ciudad ― Decía la acompañante de la rubia, una morena de cabello largo hasta casi los tobillos, de piel blanca y ojos azules, vestida al estilo gothic lolita que sostenía un gato de peluche que parece un zombi.

― ¡Arrrg! Ese mal nacido maricon de Garter, nunca se sabe lo que dice, solo esta jodiendo con sus chorradas. Como sea hay que encontrar a ese fantasma. ― Decía la rubia mientras la morena al voltear para buscar a ese fantasma se les queda mirando a las tres chicas que también las miraban estupefactas y sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando. ― Vamos Stocking, hay que buscarlo para acabar con esta mierda de una buena vez. ― Dicho esto aceleraba y se iban del lugar.

― _¡Wow! Que hermosas, esas tres sí que eran unos ricos dulcecitos._ ― Pensaba Stocking.

― ¡Stocking! ¡Stocking! ¡¿STOCKINGGGGG?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Dónde #$%/&/#$ están tus pensamientos? ¿O es que ya por fin tanta azúcar te volatizo el cerebro? ― Decía la rubia con tono sarcástico y burlón, mientras Stocking la volteaba a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Panty?

― Si… ¿Dime Stocking?

― ¿Hace una semana que no tienes sexo cierto? ― Panty hizo una mueca como de dolor.

― Y si es así. ¿A ti qué demonios te importa? ― Decía Panty intentando mantener la calma sabiendo que la quería provocar.

― Es que ya estas aguada de los pechos, no como yo, por eso es que ya no te buscan los hombres ― Decía Stocking volviendo la mirada al frente.

― ¿QUEEEEE? ¡PUDRETE MALDITA ZORRA MAZOQUISTA DE HIJA DE $%&$/$/#, ESTAS AMARGADA POR ESO LOS HOMBRES NO TE BUSCAN! ― Gritaba Panty mientras le mostrada dedo a Stocking.

― No me interesan los hombres ni el sexo.

― Mmmmm… ¿En verdad eres mi hermana? Hay veces que lo dudo. ― Decía mientras ponía una cara de incredulidad.

Las dos chicas siguieron adelante son su búsqueda, perdiéndose a la vista de las tres oficiales del TSAB.


	5. Episodio V

Otro episodio corto por lo que ahora toca episodio Doble (n.n). Espero se estén divirtiendo con esta historia, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribirla, si tienen razón no soy muy amplio en mis episodios pero el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para pensar (u.u) El único consuelo que me queda es intentar hacer la historia lo mas larga posible.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Panty And Stocking witn Garterbetl** No me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio V**

Cuando el Hummer rosa partió dejando una nube de humo y polvo detrás de él, las tres agentes de la Unidad 6, empezaron a toser victimas del smog, pero en ese momento Fate resbalo por un ducto abierto, al intentar sujetarse de algo tomo el brazo de Teana y esta a su vez la pierna de Subaru, haciendo que las tres cayeran por el ducto bastante largo hasta que por fin tocaron fondo…

― ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! ― Fate fue la primera en tocar el suelo ―, ¡Ouch! Eso dolió ― en ese momento Teana le cayó encima y luego Subaru cayó sobre las otras dos.

― Subaru deberías ponerte a dieta, pesas corazón. ― Decía Teana adolorida.

― Auh. Pero si soy una pluma, no sé por qué dices que peso. ― Respondió Subaru sobándose la cabeza.

― Porque es cierto. Pero ya quítate porfas.

― Ninguna de las dos parece una pluma, así que quítense de encima de mí, las dos pesan bastante. ― Les pedía Fate; Teana y Subaru se levantaron solo para encontrarse en una gran caverna subterránea.

― ¿Dónde Estamos? ― Pregunto Teana.

― Parece ser una caverna bajo la ciudad de Daten City. ― Respondió Subaru.

― Eso no importa, lo que importa es… ¿Cómo va a salir de aquí? ― Decía Fate.

― ¡Fate-san mire! ― Decía Teana levantando el rastreador de la Lost Logia.

― ¿Qué le pasa? Esta como loco. ― Decía Subaru.

― La Lost Logia esta cerca, y es muy poderosa. Las lecturas se salen de la escala. ― Respondió Fate ―. Hay que seguir la señal para encontrarla y llevarla al Claudia, si cae en malas manos puede ser muy peligrosa ― y las tres empezaron a caminar siguiendo el rastro.

Después de caminar un buen rato llegaron a una gran bóveda, en cuyo centro se encontraba un pilar con una esfera rojo oscuro casi negro…

― Esa es la Lost Logia, el rastreador lo confirma. ― Decía Fate.

― Pues fue más fácil de lo que parecía ― Decía Subaru.

― Bueno tomemos la esfera y vayámonos de aquí. Teana localiza a Chrono que prepare un portal mágico para llevarnos al Claudia. Iré por la esfera esperen aquí. ― Teana asintió y esperaron a que la capitana regresara con la esfera.

Fate subió con cuidado hasta la cima de la columna, tomo la esfera que emanaba una extraña energía y ondas de luz negra, después de revisar los alrededores para asegurarse que no viniera ningún enemigo regreso hacia donde la esperaban.

― Listo, podemos irnos. Avisa a Chrono.

― Entendido Fate-san. Almirante Chrono-san estamos listas.

― Muy bien. Abriremos el portal mágico. ― Decía Chrono.

El portal se abrió y las tres desaparecieron en un destello de luz…


	6. Episodio VI

Lo se, lo se. (u.u) Andaba corto de inspiración, pero que le puedo hacer el trabajo me drena las energías y la ardilla ya no corre igual después de un día estresante de trabajo. Estoy haciendo lo posible por hacerlas mas largas y mas dramáticas Solo espero que el hamster o lo que sea que este allá arriba en el cuarto frió (entiéndase mi cabeza) empiece a hacer mas ejercicio (u.u)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio VI**

― Querida hermana, la piedra esta casi lista para ser usada. ― Decía una hermosa mujer demonio de piel roja, ojos amarillos, cabello Blanco azulado, un gran cuerno en la frente y anteojos, vestida de un uniforme de color café claro, consistente en saco y minifalda rematada con un cinturón café, medias blancas hasta arriba de la rodilla, zapatillas café, blusa blanca y corbata roja con una banda café oscuro en su brazo izquierdo.

― Muy bien Miss Kneesocks. Cuando esta nueva piedra este completa podremos derrotar a esas malditas ángeles y apoderarnos de todo Daten City. ¡Hoooo Hoooo Hooo! ― Se reía otra chica demonio de piel roja, ojos amarillos, dos cuernos uno a cada lado de la cabeza y cabello verde aqua, cubriéndose la boca con el revés de la mano, iba vestida igual que la anterior solo que no llevaba medias, solo las zapatillas de color café.

Caminaban por una gran caverna y se dirigían hacia una bóveda donde tenían guardada la piedra de la que hablaban. Pero no se dieron cuenta que al ir entrando a la bóveda, en ese mismo momento un destello de luz se apagaba llevando con ella a los tres miembros de la Unidad 6 junto con la piedra. Justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que la piedra ya no se encontraba en su lugar…

― ¡¿Pero qué?! ― Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

― ¡LA PIEDRA! ¡NO ESTA! ¿KNEESOOOCKKS?

― Te juro que la piedra estaba aquí Scanty, yo misma la vi hace unos momentos, justo antes de ir a buscarte. ― Decía la chica.

― Tenemos que encontrarla, si el alcalde se entera que la hemos perdido, nos ira aun peor que la última vez.

― ¿Peor que caer en los excusados?

― Si Kneesocks. Mucho peor. ― Decía con semblante sombrío y aterrado.

― ¿Qué tal si alguien entro por casualidad y se la llevo?

― No seas tonta hermana como podría alguien entrar y… aunque es una posibilidad. Kneesocks, usa los sistemas. Tenemos que encontrar esa piedra lo más pronto posible

― Si hermana.


	7. Episodio VII

**Episodio VII**

Mientras tanto en el Claudia, Fate entrego la Lost Logia al equipo científico, y… arreglo un pequeño asunto pendiente con su hermano Chrono (se desquito por enviarlas a Daten City sin consultarles primero si querían ir o no). Después de eso volvió al comedor donde la esperaban sus compañeras de viaje que… estaban… recuperando el tiempo perdido durante la misión…

― ¡Ejem, Ejem! ― Carraspeó Fate para que las dos tortolitas que se besaban muy tiernamente, se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

― ¡Capitana! ― Decían las dos chicas poniéndose de pie y estando completamente rojas por la pena y la sorpresa.

― Ya relájense. Saben que no me molesta. ― Decía Fate que las veía con algo de recelo ―. Aunque si… me dan bastante envidia.

― Emmm… Debería decirle algo a Nahona-san. ― Decía Subaru volviendo a sentarse al igual que Teana.

― Hablando de eso… Recuerde lo que le dijo la comandante Yagami. Tiene que tener una respuesta para cuando volvamos o su infierno comenzara en cuanto salga de la oficina de la comandante.

― _(Suspiro) _Lo se Teana. No creas que lo he olvidado. No es fácil olvidar una amenaza de Hayate, mas de ese tamaño. Pero es que no sé qué decir. O más bien como decirle a Nanoha lo que siento por ella. Me da miedo de perder su amistad.

― Pero si no lo hace no sabrá si es correspondida. Míreme así me paso con Teana. Me anime y ahora es mi amorcito, mi chiquita bebe. ― Decía Subaru toda sonrojara al igual que Teana.

― Subaru, por favor. Ya te he dicho que no me digas así enfrente de la capitana.

― Me habías prometido que si podía, me lo dijiste antes de bajar al planeta. ¿Lo recuerdas? ― Le reclamaba Subaru con grandes ojos de ternura y lagrimas como un pequeño cachorro. Teana solo hacia una mueca de desesperación al ver ese rostro.

― Si lo recuerdo… ¿Pero…? Es muy vergonzoso. Aun no me acostumbro. ― Teana solo bajaba la mirada apenada.

― ¡No me quieres es eso! ― Recriminaba Subaru y se daba media vuelta en su silla dándole la espalda a Teana.

― ¡No digas eso! Claro que te quiero Subaru y mucho, te lo he demostrado cada vez que puedo.

― ¿Entonces? ― Preguntaba Subaru mientras miraba sobre su hombro para ver a una confundida y aterrada Teana.

― Lo siento… lo siento… be… be ― Decía Teana con voz entrecortada por la pena.

― ¿Cómo Dijiste? ― Preguntaba Subaru que había volteado sorprendida ante lo que había oído.

― Que lo siento… bebe. No volveré a negar lo que siento por ti. Te lo juro.

― Te… Teana. ― Con lágrimas en los ojos, Subaru se lanzo al cuello de su novia―. Te amo Teana. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

― Yo también te amo Subaru. ― Decía Teana con una gran sonrisa de felicidad por lo que acaba de oír con tantas ganas por parte de su novia.

― Bueno tortolitas. Ya bájenle la temperatura al horno o se les quemara el pan. ― Decía Fate ―. Eso déjenlo para cuando lleguemos a Mid-Childa. Entonces podrán salir y hacer todo lo que quieran, por ahora recuerden que mientras estemos en el Claudia aun seguimos en servicio. Así que compórtense.

― Siiii. ― Decían las dos al unisonó, mientras que Subaru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Teana estaba toda sonrojada.


	8. Episodio VIII

Aquí otra actualización un poco mas larga, espero no distraerme tanto con el trabajo y poder seguir con la historia. Gracias por sus Reviews (n.n) se agradece y espero y me sigan dando ánimos para seguir con esta idea.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** Y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio VIII**

Mientras tanto en una iglesia en las afueras de Daten City… Un rayo caía sobre un perro verde, todo mal formado y con cierres por todos lados, que desde hacía varias horas no dejaba de saltar y hacer ruidos raros, comportándose como un tonto sin remedio. En ese momento un sacerdote de piel negra y un eeeeeenorme afro en la cabeza salía de quien sabe dónde, dándole un martillazo en la cabeza y de la boca del perro salía un nota que decía "Piedra".

Una vez dentro de la iglesia, el sacerdote jalo una cuerda a su costado, mandando llamar entonces a las dos ángeles que estaban bajo su cuidado, para que cumplieran con la orden que el cielo les había encomendado con esa nota momentos antes.

Del techo cayeron las dos ángeles que estaban al cuidado del reverendo, la primera en caer fue Stocking Anarchy, la cual inmediatamente empezó a comer un pastel extremadamente dulce, la siguiente en caer fue Panty Anarchy, la cual cayo semidesnuda y junto a ella, un oficial de policía, que solo se cubría con su gorra de servicio, al darse cuenta de donde estaba el oficial decidió retirarse, no sin antes decirle a Panty que se volverían a ver para continuar donde se quedaron.

Garter no podía creer lo que veía, en lugar de tratar de hacer su trabajo las dos hermanas Anarchy solo se dedicaban una, (Stocking) a comer dulces y pasteles de todo y tipo y la otra, (Panty) solo a acostarse con cuanto hombre se le pasara por enfrente (bueno el propósito de Panty era ese, acostarse con 1,000 hombres diferentes), todo esto hacia que Garter se molestara por la actitud irreverente de las Anarchy.

― Esto es el colmo, son unas irresponsables buenas para nada; recuerden que tienen que conseguir muchas Heavens (Monedas del Cielo) para regresar al cielo de donde fueron expulsadas por sus malos actos. ― Decía Garter completamente encolerizado.

― ¡Aaaahh! Déjate de burradas, sabes que conseguiremos las Heavens necesarias, pero déjanos en paz. Yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada el día de hoy, además acabas de arruinarme un muy buen sexo con ese oficial. _"Si que sabe usar su arma, y en qué forma"_ ― Se decía Panty así misma recordando las tantas ocasiones en las que se había acostado con ese mismo oficial.

Stocking no hacia ni decía nada, solo se limitaba a mirar a la nada y comer pastel. Garter no dejaba de mover los ojos de una a otra de las hermanas Anarchy, hasta que por fin se dio por vencido y decidió decirles en qué consistía la misión que les había encomendado el cielo…

― El cielo a descubierto, que una piedra mágica que absorbe energía de las personas a sido robada y deberán recuperarla para que la energía de la ciudad regrese a su estado normal.

― Hazlo tu, no tengo ganas de salir, prefiero quedarme a ver tele o hacer cualquier otra cosa. ― Decía sin ánimos Panty mientras se metía el dedo en el oído.

Stocking no hacía nada de caso, ella solo se dedicaba a comer pastel sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decía Garter, mientras este solo ponía cara de molestia.

― Nos informan que la piedra a salido del planeta y se dirige a otro un poco lejos de aquí.

― ¡Oh! ¿Ahora resulta que los extraterrestres secuestraron la piedra? El cielo debe de estar bastante fumado para eso. ― Decía Panty en tono sarcástico mientras Stocking seguía sin prestar atención… o al menos eso parecía.

― La piedra fue robada de una caverna subterránea donde absorbía la fuerza de todos los habitantes de la ciudad y era protegido por las… "HERMANAS DEMONIO" ― Decía Garter con tono dramático sabiendo lo que esas dos palabras provocarían.

― ¿¡LAS HERMANAS DEMONIO!? ― Gritaron las hermanas Anarchy.

― Scanty… ― Nombraba Panty con molestia.

― Kneesocks… ―La misma molestia de Panty se reflejaba en las palabras de Stocking.

― Ellas han ubicado la piedra, partirán pronto a ese planeta y recuperaran la piedra para seguir con sus planes.

― ¿Y cómo podríamos ir hasta ese planeta? No somos superhéroes. ¿Lo notas verdad Garter? ― Decía con tono sarcástico Stocking, que ahora si estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía el reverendo.

― Han enviado un transporte especial desde el cielo, el cual nos llevara hasta ese planeta donde empezaremos a buscar la piedra. Además si devolvemos la piedra a Daten City y la destruimos obtendremos 1'000,000 de Heavens, con lo cual ustedes estarán más cerca de regresar al cielo.

― Vaya, es una oferta tentadora. ― Decía Panty más que interesada ―. Mira que patearles el trasero a ese par de zorras y aparte obtener una buena cantidad de Heavens…

― A mi no me interesan las Heavens, solo quiero partirle la cara a esa puta de Kneesocks.

― ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Es raro oírte decir maldiciones Stocking, regularmente tu eres toda una niña mimada y con apariencia de tarada.

― Jodete puta… ― Mirando de reojo a Panty.

Esas palabras dejaron a Panty con una cara de asombro e incredulidad, siempre le decía cosas solo por molestarla, pero esa cara y el tono en esas palabras eran algo que no siempre sucedía, solo pasaba cuando su mente estaba llena de un solo pensamiento, de su odiada y acérrima rival Kneesocks.

― Esta bien. Vaya que carácter, te vas a arrugar mas pronto si te molestas de esa manera Stocking.

― ¿Que diablos te importa?

― Huuuuuyyy... Mira ya bájale de blanquillos ― Decía un alterada Panty ―, no me importa que tipo de problemas tengas con Kneesocks pero a mi no me vas a venir a decir tus tonterías he zorra darketa.

― ¡A MI NO ME DICES DARKETA, EEHHH! ¡MALDITA ZORRA DE CUARTA!

― ¡ZORRA LO SERAS TU HIJA DE TU P... (Peee) MA... (peee) ASÍ NUNCA TENDRÁS NOVIO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO POR SER UNA ZORRA MASOQUISTA BUENA PARA NADA!

― ¡MIDE TUS PALABRAS MALDITA RAMERA!

Las dos estaban enfrascadas en un duelo de miradas, en donde ninguna de las dos cedía ni un ápice intentando hacer cada una que la otra se retractara de sus palabras, se podía sentir como si un rayo saliera de sus ojos y sacara chispas al encontrarse con los rayos provenientes de los ojos contrarios. En ese momento el perro verde llamado Chuck apareció en medio de las dos chicas, lo que provoco la molestia de ambas, haciendo te las dos de dieran un golpe en la cara cada una de un lado, para después empezar a golpearlo, haciendo que saltara de un lado a otro, Panty con una patada que Stocking devolvió con un golpe en su cabeza, luego Panty con un rodillazo que hizo llegara a los pies de Stocking que le dio otra patada y salio volando hacia arriba, solo para Panty lo regresara al suelo con un puñetazo, al rebotar volvió a subir a la altura de Stocking que lo recibió con otro puñetazo y ahora salio volando en dirección a Garter, el cual solo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Chuck que termino estrellado como huevo en la pared; claro todo esto paso sin que ninguna de las dos dejara de mirarse evitando así perder su batalla de miradas.

― ¡BASTA LAS DOS! ― Grito Garter ya molesto por la situación ―. Vayan a prepararse saldremos lo mas pronto posible y... ¡DEJEN DE COMPORTARSE COMO UN PAR DE IMBÉCILES!

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Garter debido al insulto que les acaba de decir, y aunque no le dijeron nada y si casi lo matan con la vista (cosa que a Garter le tiene sin cuidado), ambas hermanas Anarchy decidieron volver a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse para el viaje.


	9. Episodio IX

Hola, pues aquí con otra actualización un poco mas larga (n.n). Espero les este gustando la historia los capítulos son cortos lo se pero trato de ponerle emoción a cada uno, soy nuevo escribiendo y pues trato de poner todo mi empeño en ello, claro cuando tengo algo de tiempo. Sigo esperando sus comentarios y agradezco también a **MichelTestarossa** por su reviews; gracias y seguiré dando todo mi esfuerzo.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbetl** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio IX**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Daten City, una oscura figura miraba por el enorme ventanal de su oficina, regocijándose con lo que sería si próximo triunfo sobre la ciudad… o al menos eso pensaba él.

― ¡Ja, Ja, Ja! Por fin… pronto toda esta basura de ciudad será solo mía, gracias a la piedra que ustedes… hijas mías me están preparando, podre abrir la puerta al infierno y dominar tanto esta ciudad, así como el cielo y el infierno… nada ni nadie podrá detenerme… Ja, Ja, Ja.

Las dos chicas inclinadas frente a él solo se miraban con complicidad e incertidumbre, no sabían si decirle la verdad o esperar a poder recuperar esa valiosa piedra para decirle con tono triunfante que la habían perdido y recuperado solas, y de paso (si es que todo salía bien) humillado a las hermanas Anarchy.

― ¿Scanty? ¿Kneesocks? ― Preguntaba ese hombre intrigado al no recibir respuesta de sus ayudantes, al mismo tiempo que medio volteaba la cabeza para mirarlas.

― Ah... si amo Corset, pronto podrá conquistar todo a su alrededor y hacer su voluntad. ― Respondía Scanty intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

― Si por fin mi sueño de ser el amo y señor de todo se volverá realidad. ― Decía Corset volviendo su mirada al ventanal que tenía enfrente ―. En un mes que la piedra este completamente cargada pobre dominar esta asquerosa ciudad.

Las dos hermanas abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron al sorprenderse por esas palabras, habían olvidado que ellas mismas le aseguraron a Corset, que en un mes todo estaría listo para usar la piedra, y ahora se las habían robado casi en su cara y aun no la habían recuperado, eso solo hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara pero lograron mantener la calma cuando Corset se giro y las miro detenidamente antes de sentarse atrás de su escritorio.

― En un mes podre usar la piedra... ¿Cierto? ― Las dos chicas se estremecieron ante tal comentario, sabían que se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien, pero deberían disimular.

― Claro padre todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, nada saldrá mal esta vez. ― Decía una asustada y nerviosa Kneesocks, quien no levantaba la mirada del suelo, simulando gran respeto y evitando así que se diera cuenta de sus nervios.

― Eso espero. ― Decía Corset con tono molesto y aterrador ―. O el castigo que les espera si fallan será aun peor que el último.

― ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso? ― Susurraba Scanty para sí misma.

― Mmm… ― Corset había escuchado ese susurro, no por nada era un demonio más fuerte que sus propias hijas y con todo descaro les demostró lo malvado que podía ser ―. No se… Tal vez un hechizo en ustedes, que las mantenga separadas a más de 50 metros la una de la otra por tiempo indefinido sea suficiente castigo si fallan.

Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada con semblante aterrado al escuchar ese posible castigo. Corset solo las mirada con aire triunfante, sabía que ese era el peor castigo que las chicas podían tener, el se había enterado hace ya bastante tiempo de la estrecha relación que tenían sus hijas y sabia también que hacer eso era como matarlas lentamente.

Ellas solo lo miraban estupefactas por esas palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había enterado? Si eran tan discretas y se ocultaban muy bien, era imposible que él las hubiera visto. ¿Cómo era eso posible? O… tal vez solo las pensaba separar porque sabía que como hermanas eran muy unidas desde pequeñas y suponía que ese castigo era por el amor de familia que se tenían.

― Pueden retirarse si las necesito las buscare. ― Hizo un ademan con la mano y las chicas asintieron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, para después de levantarse y salir de esa oficina que en ese momento era peor que el mismo infierno.

Salieron de la alcaldía sin decir ni una sola palabra, estaban estupefactas no sabían si lo que había dicho era por algún otro motivo en especial. Llegaron hasta su vehículo, un Hummer limusina color negro, en el cual un perro de color rosa y malvada mirada las esperaba con la puerta abierta, ambas subieron y cada una se ubico en una puerta a cada lado de la limusina, con sus pensamientos perdidos en la nada. Después de un rato al fin una de ellas se decidió a romper ese silencio…

― ¿Crees que lo sepa? ― Pregunto Kneesocks aun mirando a la nada.

― No lo sé, pero… se oía tan seguro. ― Respondía Scanty con la mirada también perdida.

― No puede haberse dado cuenta, somos muy discretas, somos normales ante todos, no damos señas de nada como para que el piense otra cosa… eso… eso no es posible. ― Decía Kneesocks volteando y recargándose en el asiento con ambas manos.

― Tranquila Kneesocks, no te pongas así, sabes que no me gusta verte en ese estado. ― Respondía Scanty volteando a mirar a su hermana con preocupación.

― Pero es que…

― ¿Pero qué?

― No quiero… ― Decía Kneesocks mientras unas ligeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos color ámbar.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Respondía su hermana con un dulce tono en su voz.

― No quiero que nos separen ― Decía Kneesocks alzando la voz, en un grito desesperado ante tal idea.

― Tranquila Kneesocks. ― Decía Scanty, al tiempo que se acercaba a su hermana para estrecharla en sus brazos ―. Nadie nos separa nunca y lo sabes.

― Pero… El tiene el poder para hacerlo… Y sabes que lo hará no tiene remordimientos, nunca los ha tenido. ― Decía la menor de las hermanas mientras que sus mejillas eran surcadas por dos ligeros ríos de lagrimas y estrechando el abrazo que su hermana le daba.

― Lo sé, pero también sabes que yo haría lo que fuera por ti, daría mi vida si eso fuera preciso. ― Decía mientras miraba con ternura a los ojos de su hermana.

― Scanty… ― Al decir esto Kneesocks, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y por vergüenza y por no mostrar debilidad ante su hermana solo bajo la mirada.

En ese momento y casi por instinto la mano derecha de Scanty tomo el mentón de su hermana, haciendo que esta levantara la vista y mirar sus también ojos color ámbar… Acercándose lentamente deposito un dulce y tierno beso en sus labios, haciendo que la cara de su querida hermana se llenara de un ligero rubor que contrastaba enormemente con su piel roja.

― Te amo Kneesocks.

― Y yo a ti hermana. No sé qué hiciste para que me enamorara de ti de esta manera.

La mayor de las hermanas no dijo nada, solo estrecho a un mas fuerte contra su pecho a su amada hermana, Kneesocks. Sabía que las cosas podían salir mal, pero pasara lo que pasara ella siempre estaría al lado de su amada hermana, aun a costa de su propia vida.


	10. Episodio X

Hola. Aquí con una nueva actualización (n.n) Este episodio salio mas largo que los demas, estaba algo inspirado, ademas que este es un poco comico, espero les guste mi sentido del humor y se diviertan leyendolo. Gracias por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios y reviews. Bye Bye (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterberl**t no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos creados, yo solo los he tomado prestado (n.n)

* * *

**Episodio X**

Esa chica recorría todas las oficinas frustrada por no encontrar a su objetivo, ese objetivo tan escurridizo y cobarde que se escondía de ella. Y le daba toda la razón, ella misma se escondería si fuera a ella misma a quien buscara con tanta insistencia. Pero tampoco era para tanto solo quería demostrarle un poco de… su cariño… por así decirlo; si el querer partirla en dos de un solo golpe con su dispositivo Bardiche era ser cariñosa... pues si... lo era.

El primer lugar en el que busco fue en su oficina, si, esa misma que ahora ya no tiene puerta donde debería de estarlo, después de voltear todos los objetos de la misma y buscar hasta en el cesto de la basura sin encontrar nada, siguió con las oficinas de sus caballeros, segura que estaría en alguna de ellas escondida. Primero la de Signum (que era la más cercana), la cual al ver que la rubia entraba sin aviso y casi tirando la puerta, zafando las bisagras de esta, además de gritar a todo pulmón la frase: "MAPACHE DEL DEMONIO SAL NO TE ESCONDAS, SOLO QUIERO DEVOLVERTE EL FAVOR", se alarmo bastante, pero cuando su compañera de lucha salió como demonio con cuete allá atrás (si allá atrás donde la espalda pierde el nombre) dirigiéndose a otra oficina, claro después de también voltear su oficina de cabeza y de exigirle que dejara de ocultar a ese mapache traicionero y vil, frase que después de salir de la impresión inicial, comprendió se refería a cierto mapache que en bastantes ocasiones también le había hecho la vida de cuadritos a ella.

El siguiente lugar en visitar fue la enfermería, la cual en esos momentos estaba llena de heridos debido a los entrenamientos tortuosos y casi imposibles de cierta castaña que se decía ser la mejor instructora de toda la TSAB. En el preciso momento de entrar (casi tumbando las puertas también), todos se le quedaron mirando con cara de sorprendidos, pero cuando oyeron esas palabras, tan dulces salir de su boca "MALDITA VEN ACÁ NO TE ESCONDAS NO TE LASTIMARE... DEMASIADO", todos en ese lugar sintieron ganas de salir corriendo (aunque algunos no pudieran ni levantarse de la cama; aun así sabían que si era necesario hasta alas les saldrían).

― Ven mapachito, mapachito. ― Decía la rubia que inspeccionaba cada rincón de esa enfermería bajo la mirada atónita e incrédula de todos los enfermos y de la mismísima doctora Shamal, que no comprendía ese raro comportamiento hasta que oyó la palabra "mapachito".

― Tiene que ver con la ama... ¿Cierto? ― Le preguntaba una confundida pero a la vez más tranquila Shamal a Signum, la cual se había situado a un lado de ella.

― Supongo que sí, aún no he podido hablar con Testarossa sobre todo esto. Casi tumba la puerta de mi oficina.

― Tumbo la puerta de la ama y volteo su oficina al revés. ¿Qué creen que haya hecho la ama para que la capitana Harlown se pusiera así? ― Preguntaba una inocente Reinforce Zwei, que flotaba a un lado de la cabeza de Signum, mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba atónita a una asustada Agito que se escondía en los cabellos rosas de la coleta de su nueva ama.

― No sé qué haya hecho, pero sea lo que sea, se lo tiene bien merecido, lo que sea que la capitana tenga pensado hacerle. ― Decía una Agito que se aferraba con fuerza al cabello de Signum.

Todas volvieron sus ojos a esa rubia que seguía volteando la enfermería al revés, ya varios de los pacientes habían salido corriendo, ágatas o arrastrándose para no se victimas de algo de lo que la rubia aventaba por todos lados.

― Ven mapachito, sabes que no te hare daño... ¡SOLO TE ARRANCARE LAS UÑAS UNA POR UNA!

Después de voltear la enfermería al revés y de dejarle más trabajo a Shamal del que ya tenía, se dirigió a la última oficina en la que pensaba podría estar escondida esa próxima víctima de su rabia. La oficina de Vita-chan fue la siguiente. Esta vez la puerta resultó ilesa, ya que al llegar a ella, esta se abrió dejando salir a Vita-chan y a Zafira de la pequeña oficina, pero en ese momento la rubia solo los aparto con su cuerpo haciendo que Vita-chan cayera al piso golpeándose sus noble parte trasera y que Zafira saltara logrando caer en sus 4 patas.

― ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¿FATE QUE TE PASA? ¿ESTAS LOCA? ― Refunfuñaba una adolorida Vita-chan, que aún se encontraba en el suelo sobándose.

― ¿Estás bien Vita-chan?

― Si Shamal solo un poco adolorida. ¿Qué le pasa a Fate? ― Preguntaba Vita poniéndose de pie.

― Parece que la ama le hizo algo grave. Nunca había visto a Testarossa de esa manera. ― Decía Signum.

― ¿DONDE ESTA? ― Preguntaba una enfurecida Fate, la cual se sujetaba del marco de la puerta con ambas manos ocupando todo el espacio de esta, a la vez que todos los caballeros Wolkenritter se pegaban a la pared más que sorprendidos ―. No la escondan. Sé que ustedes saben dónde se esconde es mapache del demonio.

― No sabemos de qué nos habla Fate-san. ― Respondía una asustada Shamal.

― Sé que ustedes lo saben, y no deberían ocultármelo. ― Decía con tono amenazador al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo un triángulo dorado, su siempre confiable y fiel dispositivo Bardiche.

― Testarrosa en verdad no sabemos dónde se metió la ama. Salió desde temprano y pensamos que estaría aquí pero no se ha aparecido en toda la mañana.

― Bardiche...

― Yes, Sir. ― Respondía a la orden de su ama obteniendo su Axel Form.

En ese momento dos figuras llegaban corriendo ya sin aire después de correr detrás de su capitana, la cual era más rápida que ellas (no por nada el rayo era el símbolo de su unidad).

― ¡Ahhhh, Ahhhh! Fate... Fate... san... por favor... tranquilícese ― Decía una agotada Teana tratando de recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

― ¡ Ahhh, Ahhh! Fate-san... ya busco por... por todos lados y... y no está en el... edificio... relájese... ― Trataba de ayudar Subaru igual de agotada.

― ¿Dónde está Hayate? Es su última oportunidad... ¡HABLEN! ― Decía Fate al tiempo que levantaba a Bardiche para estuviera más a la vista de los caballeros Wolkenritten.

Los 6 caballeros (6 si contamos a Agito y Rein) solo se pegaban más a la pared deseando en ese momento poder ser como los fantasmas y poder atravesar esa pared que les impedía alejarse de esos ojos de rubí llenos de furia contenida. Pero en ese preciso momento una voz hizo que esos mismos ojos cambiaran de furia a sorpresa.

― ¡¿Fate-chan?! ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? ― Decía una sorprendida chica de cabello castaño arreglado con una coleta de lado, piel blanca y ojos color azul lavanda, que no daba crédito a la escena en la que los caballeros estaban más que asustados frente a su amiga de toda la vida.

― ¿Ahh? Na... Nanoha... etto... yo... ― Fate solo atino a voltear y ver de frente a la instructora la cual se encontraba en medio de Teana y Subaru, que también se encontraban sorprendidas mirando con incredulidad a una Nanoha que era acompañada de la pequeña Vivio.

― ¡Fate-chan! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque tienes a Bardiche en Axel Form? y ¿Porque los pobres caballeros de Hayate-chan están bajo su filo?

― ¿Ehh? ¡Ahh! ― Fate al comprender la pregunta que le hizo, volteo a ver a Bardiche que se encontraba en sus manos en alto e instintivamente lo oculto detrás de ella como si de un niño regañado se tratase ―. Je, je.

― Fate-chan... ― Decía Nanoha con tono de reproche.

― Mmmm... Bardiche vuelve a tu forma de reposo. ― Decía Fate ya resignada, sabía que tendría que explicarle todo a Nanoha, ya que esta no se conformaría con un simple "no pasa nada".

― Yes, Sir. Axel Form Out. And... I'm Sorry, Sir ― Respondía Bardiche a las órdenes de su ama.

― Subaru cuidas de Vivio por favor. ― Decía Nanoha con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le entregaba a Vivio.

― Si Nanoha-san.

― Ahora ven Fate-chan explícame que fue lo que paso. ¿Qué te hizo Hayate-chan esta vez?

― Mmmm... Está bien. ― Decía una sumisa Fate, caminado al lado de su amiga para explicarle todo lejos de oídos indiscretos y con eso se refería a los oídos de su pequeña Vivio.

― Takamachi tiene un don para domar a las fieras salvajes. ― Decía una sorprendida Signum.

― Yo no creo que sea un don. Más bien es miedo a la furia del Demonio Blanco. ― Decía una sorprendida Vita ante el drástico cambio de carácter de Fate.

Todos miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad la forma en que esa chica podía controla a la Enforcer Harlown con solo unas pocas palabras. Se notaba a leguas que había algo más en la actitud de Fate ante Nanoha, pero estaban seguros que no debían decir nada sobre sus sospechas, aunque más que sospechas eran afirmaciones.

...

Mientras tanto en algún lugar en medio de los montes Himalaya, en medio de una tormenta se veía un campamento de alpinismo, pero no era precisamente de alpinistas ese campamento. En el interior, una chica envuelta en ropa de invierno, ropa térmica, chamarra y cobijas, se sujetaba con fuerza a su taza de café mientras esperaba a que terminara la tormenta, más que resignada por no poder hacer otra cosa.

― Esto es horrible, hasta el clima esta en mi contra. ¿Qué hice yo para ser castigada así? ― Se preguntaba la chica en voz alta para no sentirse sola.

― Nur der Kapitän Narr, und an eine Mission, die er wusste, dass sie nicht akzeptieren. (Solo engañar a la capitana, y enviarla a una misión que sabía no aceptaría.) ― Le respondía una voz metálica proveniente del dije que tenía colgado en su cuello.

― Gracias por animarme Schwertkreuz. ― Decía la Almirante de la Unidad 6 ―. Ya suficiente tengo con saber que Fate-chan quiere matarme como para que me reproches esas cosas.

― Ich weiß nicht Schuld nichts, nur die Wahrheit zu sagen liebt. (Yo no lo reprocho nada, solo le digo la verdad ama.)

― Bien, bien. Ya sé que la verdad duele. Ahora solo espero que a Rein no se le suelte la boca. ― Decía en forma más que desanimaba, sabiendo que Rein no era precisamente como una tumba, con el incentivo adecuado Rein podría decir cualquier cosa, hasta que ella era la madre de Hayate, Vivio o quien quisieran que fuese.


	11. Episodio XI

Hola. (n.n) Pues aquí con otra actualización espero que hasta ahora la historia sea de su agrado porque le verdad yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho en hacerla, se tal vez algunas cosas están fuera de lugar o no cuadran pero bueno no todo es miel sobre hojuelas (u.u), lo que importa es que se diviertan leyendo y que su imaginación brote por si sola, acepto sus correcciones si encuentran alguna error del tipo que sea. Bueno diviértanse y volveré pronto con otro episodio porque la historia promete (.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y** Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los estoy tomando prestados.

* * *

**Episodio XI**

En algún lugar oculto, en la ciudad de Daten City, dos figuras femeninas se preparan para un viaje a un lugar desconocido en busca de aquello que les robaron...

― ¿Estas lista hermana?

― Lista Lady Scanty. Con este portal podremos ir hasta ese planeta en segundos y si todo sale bien recuperaremos esa piedra sin problemas.

― Pero...

― ¿Qué sucede Scanty?

― Esto es muy peligroso. Recuerda que el único que ha podido abrir el portal fue Corset y aun con todo su poder quedo débil. ― Comentaba pensativa.

― Pero sabes que es la única opción; si no hacemos esto Corset nos separara y...

― ¡¿Kneesocks?!

― Tengo miedo que lo sepa. ― Decía bajando la cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

― Yo también tengo miedo Kneesocks. Pero la única opción que tenemos, si no lo hacemos así y él sabe lo nuestro, nos separa por meses tal vez años solo por hacernos sufrir; por eso mismo tenemos que hacerlo cueste lo que cueste. ¿O acaso nuestro amor no es lo suficientemente fuerte para intentarlo? ― Decía intentando animar a su hermana.

― ¡Claro que lo es! Aunque...

― ¿Aunque...?

― ¿Qué tal si perdemos la vida en esto? ― Decía más que asustada ―. ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE SCANTY! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO. ― Instintivamente se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana para sentirla cerca, la necesitaba cerca de ella.

― ¡Kneesocks¡ Mi amor. ― Decía en susurros mientras tomaba la barbilla de su hermana y la alzaba para mirarla a los ojos ―. Nada me daría más gusto que morir a tu lado, y si ese es mi destino... Que así sea.

― Scanty... Mi amada Scanty... ― En ese momento un tierno y dulce beso entre las hermanas sello la promesa de morir una al lado de la otra si el destino así se los tenía planeado. Nada las separaría, ni siquiera su padre Corset.

― Es hora Miss Kneesocks, hay que intentar abrir este portal.

― Si Lady Scanty.

Ya con una confianza renovada, ambas hermanas se situaron frente a ese gran portal. Un gran aro de cuarzo negro se levantaba frente a ellas, en toda la circunferencia había varios signos diferentes y distribuidos en toda su circunferencia, seis triángulos huecos, que seguro servían como marcadores. Según lo que recodaban las hermanas, la única vez que vieron ese portal funcionar fue años atrás cuando su padre Corset, intento abrirlo. Él les comento que el portal podría abrir puertas a cualquier mundo o dimensión, solo era cuestión de pensar a qué lugar uno quería ir para que el portal buscara la dirección adecuada y se abriera. En esa ocasión, Corset invoco una especie de cántico con el cual, el aro empezó a girar y en cierto momento, al llegar a un símbolo en especial se detuvo, y el triángulo donde se ubicó el símbolo se abrió y cerró como una especie de cerrojo, como sellando una coordenada. Después de hacerlo 5 veces más el portal se abrió pero un debilitado Corset no pudo moverse para usarlo y el portal se cerró. Desde entonces Corset no volvió a usar el portal hasta estar lo suficientemente fuerte para no quedar débil otra vez.

Las hermanas recordaban muy bien el cántico usado en aquella ocasión. Empezaron con su cántico tomándose de las manos para poder darse ánimos además de hacer que su fuerza fuera más fuerte en conjunto.

― Ĉielo Gate, magiaj portalo. Legu nian koron kaj malfermas la pordon al kie ni volas iri. (Esperanto);天国の門、魔法のポータル。私たちの心を読み、私たちが行きたい場所への扉を開きます。(Tengoku no mon, mahō no pōtaru. Watashitachi no kokoro o yomi, watashitachi ga ikitai basho e no tobira o hirakimasu. En japones); "स्वर्ग के गेट, जादुई पोर्टल. हमारे दिल को पढ़ें और हम कहाँ जाना चाहते हैं के लिए दरवाजे खोलता है" (Svarga kē gēṭa, jādu'ī pōrṭala. Hamārē dila kō paṛhēṁ aura hama kahām̐ jānā cāhatē haiṁ kē li'ē daravājē khōlatā hai. En hindi) (Traducción: Puerta del cielo, portal mágico. Lee nuestros corazones y abre la puerta a dónde queremos ir.) ― Cantaban las hermanas al unisonó.

El cantico continuaba y continuaba, las hermanas se esforzaban por hacer que su fuerza llegara al portal, sin embargo parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

― ¡Ahhh, ahhh! ― La más débil de las dos caía al piso agotada.

― Vamos Kneesocks, tenemos que seguir. ― La animaba a seguir mientras intentaba levantarla jalándola de un brazo ―. Solo un poco más hermana.

― Esta... está bien Scanty. Un... un poco más.

Kneesocks logro ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su hermana y retomaron el canto. Habían pasado ya más de 3 horas y el portal no parecía activarse. Las chicas ya estaban a punto de darse por vencidas cuando el portal empezó a moverse poco a poco.

― ¡¿Viste eso Scanty?!

― Si Kneesocks. Vamos tenemos que continuar. ― Decía con más ánimos, contagiando estos a su hermana ―. Aun podemos tratar de que esto funcione. ― Con estas palabras Kneesocks tomo más bríos y siguieron con sus cánticos.

El portal empezó a moverse un poco, luego más y más rápido, hasta que alcanzo una velocidad más o menos moderada. Entonces la rueda empezó a detenerse... cuando las hermanas pensaban que todo se había acabado y el portal se detendría, el primer cerrojo se activó. ¡Crash! Se oyó, y el primer triangulo, el de la parte inferior del círculo se movió cerrando así la primer cerradura con la primer coordenada. Las hermanas más que emocionadas y animadas porque habían podido activar la primer cerradura continuaron con sus cánticos Minutos después la segunda cerradura la de la derecha superior se cerraba, luego la tercera de la izquierda inferior. Las chicas ya estaban más que agotadas, les ardía la garganta sus brazos les pesaban, las piernas no las sostenían, pero tenían que continuar, solo faltaban tres cerraduras más y el portal estaría abierto, así que continuaron a pesar de todo. Después la cuarta cerradura la de la parte superior izquierda se cerro.

― Vamos, vamos... No hay que dejarnos vencer Kneesocks. ― Decía Scanty al momento que apretaba más su mano la cual tenía con sus dedos entrelazados a los de su hermana.

― Si solo... un poco más. ― Decía con una voz agotada su hermana, la cual la miro directamente a los ojos obteniendo esos ánimos de los hermosos ojos ámbar de su hermana.

La quinta cerradura la de la derecha inferior se cerró, ya solo quedaba la cerradura superior la más difícil de cerrar. Pero las chicas no se dieron por vencidas. Continuaron y continuaron por varios minutos más. Había pasado casi una hora más desde que las cerraduras empezaron a cerrarse y casi a la hora lo esperado... La sexta cerradura se activaba, el círculo se detuvo por completo... De improviso un chorro de agua salió del portal casi alcanzando a las hermanas demonio, pero al momento se detuvo y regreso al centro del portal, dejando solo un calmo espejo de un color metálico, casi como el mercurio; ellas sabían que eso pasaría y cuando eso ocurriese el portal estaría al fin activado y listo para usarse.

― Lo... Lo logramos hermana... ― Decía sorprendida Scanty al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas se terminaban y caía desmayada.

― Sca... Scanty... No te desmayes... vamos tenemos que pasar por el portal... si no... si... no... ― Trataba de animar una agotada Kneesocks a su hermana arrodillándose junto a ella, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y está también termino sucumbiendo al cansancio cayendo sobre su hermana completamente exhausta.

Momentos después el portal cobro vida y empezó a engullir todo lo que no estaba sujeto al piso, entre todo esto a las dos hermanas que sin fuerzas eran como un par de muñecas de trapo que no podían defenderse. Poco a poco fueron jaladas por la succión hacia el portal; al estar más cerca del portal la succión fue tal, que las dos hermanas salieron volando y fueron tragadas por el portal. Después de que ambas desaparecieran por el portal, el espejo de mercurio se desvaneció dejando todo en completo silencio y oscuridad.

...

En las afueras de Mid-childa un par de chicas paseaban y se divertían en un bosque cercano, disfrutando la compañía la una de la otra, cuando al salir de aquel bosque se toparon con un hermoso claro de pasto verde y fresco, pero lo que llamo más la atención de las chicas fue la mancha de color rojo al centro de este...

― ¿Qué es eso?

― No sé, será mejor que averigüemos que es. Ven.

― Espera Vivio... No... No deberíamos ir qué tal si es peligroso. ― A pesar de ser una estupenda guerrera y experta en artes marciales, el miedo no era debido a un combate, si no que algo malo le pasase a esa hermosa chica de ojos monocromáticos que llenan su alma y corazón de felicidad.

― Vamos Einhart no pasara nada, además... te tengo a ti para protegerme. ― Esas palabras saliendo de sus labios y con esa hermosa sonrisa en ellos, fueron más una provocación para la chica de cabellos plateados y ojos monocromáticos (que tanto se parecían a los de su amiga), las cuales provocaron que un ligero temblor surcara todo su cuerpo.

― Es... Está bien Vivio. Vamos. ― Vivio tomo la mano de Einhart con suavidad lo cual hizo que un ligero rubor se notara en sus mejillas, pero al tomar la mano de Einhart, Vivio volteo hacia donde estaba la mancha roja así que no noto el rubor en su amiga.

Corrieron hasta donde estaba la mancha, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver que no era una cosa sino una hermosa chica de piel roja y anteojos.

― ¡Es... Es una chica...! ― Dijeron las dos asombradas.

― ¿Pero que le habrá pasado?

― No sé pero tenemos que ayudarla. Einhart ayúdame a cargarla. ― Entre las dos intentaron levantarla pero eran muy pequeñas para levantar a una persona adulta.

― Es muy pesada, así no podremos Vivio.

― Cierto. Sera mejor que nos transformemos.

En ese momento las dos chicas se separaron de la otra chica desmayada, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de cada una, y tras un leve destello ambas aparecieron en forma adulta. Esta transformación es el modo santo rey, con este modo las chicas pueden usar toda su fuerza en combate.

― Listo con eso podremos llevarla a casa. ― Decía una Vivio confiada.

― ¿A casa?

― Claro no podemos dejarla aquí.

― ¡¿Pero no sería mejor llevarla al hospital?!

― Mmm... Tienes razón Einhart. Mejor llevémosla con Shamal-san ella podrá ayudarla si está herida.

― Si es mejor.

Einhart ayudo a Vivio a poner a la chica de piel roja en su espalda, y partieron inmediatamente al hospital donde trabaja la Dra. Shamal para que las ayudara.


	12. Episodio XII

Hola. (n.n) Con otra actualización. Espero les siga gustando mi historia y seguiré escribiendo para que a todos les siga agradando, acepto sus comentarios y reviews.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Episodio XII**

No lejos del lugar donde Vivio y Einhart encontraron a una chica de piel roja, atrás de unos arbustos, otra de igual color de piel empezaba a despertarse...

― Mmmm... ¿Qué... que paso? ― Se preguntaba Scanty intentando aclarar sus ideas, el brillo del sol en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel oscuro sótano ―. ¿Dónde... dónde estoy? ― Pero en ese momento una pensamiento atravesó su mente ―. ¡KNEEESOCKS! ― Empezó a buscar a la otra chica, llamándola sin obtener respuesta ―. ¡KNEESOCKS! ¡KNEESOCKS! ¿HERMANA DONDE ESTAS? ¡HERMANA RESPONDE!

¡Kneesocks! ¿Dónde estás? No. Sera mejor que me tranquilice Kneesocks cuenta conmigo. Vamos a ver primero que nada donde... ¡¿DEMONIOS ESTOY?!

Espera, eso es... ¡El portal! Logramos abrirlo, pero al abrirlo yo caí desmayada por el esfuerzo, y lo más probable es que Kneesocks también se haya desmayado. ― Pensaba mientras caminada de un lado a otro con su mirada en el suelo―. ¿Pero cómo llegue hasta aquí? Mmmm... ― En ese momento algo cercano llamo su atención.

¿Qué es esto? ― Levanto del suelo una botella de licor ―. "Casillero Corset, Cosecha 1982" ― Se leía en la botella ―. Es una de las botellas que papa tiene en ese sótano. ― Y como una inspiración... ― Entonces puede ser que eso haya pasado; el portal empezó a succionar todo lo que estaba libre y así como esta botella nosotras, al estar inconscientes, fuimos arrastradas dentro del portal. Entonces... Eso quiere decir que... Estamos en ese planeta donde fue llevada la piedra.

¡Perfecto! Pero primero tengo que encontrar a Kneesocks y creo que será mejor que busque en los hospitales más cercanos, si ella despertó antes que yo y no me encontró seguro me buscara en alguno.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo ya que no conocía aquel lugar. Camino por varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos visualizo una carretera, así que corrió hacia ella esperando que alguien se apiadara de ella, o en su defecto, se fijara más en su hermosa figura y así poder llegar hasta la ciudad más cercana para poder buscar a su hermana.

Espero varios minutos pero nadie pasaba, así que decidió caminar hacia alguno de los dos lados de la carretera, después de todo alguno de ellos la llevaría a alguna ciudad.

Después de un rato de caminar y ya algo cansada, oyó el ruido de un motor acercarse así que decidió usar sus encantos naturales para hacer que esa persona se parase y le diera ayuda. Se paro muy sensualmente al lado de la carretera haciendo que sus piernas fueran lo que más se notara, y justo cuando el ruido se hacía más fuerte una motocicleta se detuvo frente a ella. Un apuesto chico de ojos y cabello castaño se detuvo frente a ella más que fascinado por su hermosa figura.

― Hola preciosa. ¿Qué hace una hermosura como tú en tan solitario lugar?

― Pues veras. Resulta que tuve un pequeño accidente con mi novio y me dejo aquí tirada. ― Su tono de voz meloso y su comportamiento inocente eran su carta de triunfo para hacer que ese chico la llevara a donde quisiera.

― ¿Accidente?

― Bueno... Más bien una pequeña discusión. ― Las miradas que le lanzaba al chico eran más que sugestivas.

― Pues debió ser una pelea muy fuerte para que la dejara botada en medio de la nada. Ah. Por cierto mi nombre es Vice Granscenic. ― Le dijo tendiéndole la mano a para saludarla.

― Mucho gusto Sr. Granscenic. ― Le dijo respondiendo el saludo.

― ¡Vice!

― ¿Cómo?

― Llámame solo Vice preciosa.

― Ok. Muy bien Señor... Que diga Vice.

― Je, je, je. Mucho mejor. ¿Y tú?

― ¿Yo?

― Sí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre hermosura?

― Ahhh. Ji, ji, ji. Me llamo Scanty.

― Vaya, hermoso nombre Scanty. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre verdad?

― Claro Vice, no hay problema.

― Perfecto. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la ciudad? No creo que tu novio regrese por ti, además ya empieza a anochecer.

― ¿No será mucho problema?

― Claro que no linda. Ten. Sube ― Le tendió su casco para que esta se lo pusiera.

― Gracias Vice. ― Se puso el casco y se sentó detrás de Vice.

― _Wow esta mujer es lo mejor que me he encontrado espero poder sacarle aunque sea el número de su celular_. ― Pensaba Vice.

― _Ja, ja, ja. Tonto, el hacerme la mosca muerta siempre funciona con estos tipos que se creen ser un Don Juan. Aprovechare que me lleva a la ciudad para sacarle algo de información de donde estoy y de dónde puedo buscar a Kneesocks_. ― Pensaba Scanty con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Empezaron su recorrido, y de después de un rato de camino Scanty empezó a obtener la información que quería...

― Oye Vice.

― ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Dónde trabajas? Digo, me llamo la atención tu uniforme.

― ¡Ahh. Eso! Trabajo en el ejército.

― ¡Ohh! Un soldado, que bien me gustan los chicos con uniforme que hacen cumplir las reglas. ― Decía con voz melosa y sugestiva, aumentando más el abrazo y pegando su pecho con la espalda de Vice.

― _¡Dios esto es muy bueno, pero que pechonalidad tiene!_ ― Pensaba Vice con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara ―. Bueno en realidad soy piloto.

― ¿Qué? ¡Piloto y en el suelo!

― Je, je, je. Si lo mismo me pregunto. Pero es que hace tiempo que las cosas están tranquilas y tenemos mucho tiempo libre.

― Oh que lastima. Me hubiera gustado volar contigo.

― Tal vez luego te lleve a ver el helicóptero que piloteo primor.

― Seguro es uno muy grande.

― Claro. Bueno no tanto en realidad es un helicóptero de rescate. Y ahora está descansando en el techo del hospital militar.

― ¡HOSPITAL! ― Grito Scanty, al tiempo que se medió se enderezo para mirar atónita al chico.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

― ¡Ehh! No nada de eso, solo que tengo una amiga que trabaja en un hospital y no he podido encontrarla desde que llegue a la ciudad, y no se me había pasado por la mente el hospital militar.

― ¿Hace poco que llegaste a la ciudad?

― Si hace un mes apenas.

― Con razón aun no encuentras a tu amiga, con tantos hospitales que hay en la ciudad.

― Claro y sin tiempo para revisarlos todos, je je.

― ¿Qué te parece si te llevo al hospital y buscas a tu amiga?

― Me parece muy bien. Gracias Vice. "_Perfecto espero tener suerte y que Kneesocks esté en ese hospital" _― Pensaba Scanty.

― Bien entonces sujétate. ― Y dicho esto Vice acelero más la moto para llegar rápido al hospital.

Después de varios minutos por fin llegaron al hospital...

― Gracias por el viaje Vice.

― De nada Scanty. Etto...

― ¿Que Sucede?

― Crees que nos podríamos ver otra vez, digo si es que te interesa.

― Lo siento Vice, pero ya hay alguien que me interesa.

― ¿Tu novio? ¿Ese que te dejo en medio de la nada?

― En realidad... es otra persona. Por eso fue la discusión con mi novio.

― Ha vaya. ¿Y tan especial es?

― Como no tienes una idea. Pero me halaga de todas formas saber que te intereso. Pero no puedo corresponderte de ningún modo.

― Bueno ni modo, la lucha se le hace ¿verdad? ― Decía Vice con tono de decepción.

― Lo siento.

― No, no te disculpes. Pero igual gracias por dejarme compartir unos momentos contigo. Bueno nos vemos. Cuídate mucho linda.

― Nos vemos Vice y gracias.

Después de eso Vice se retiró en su moto y Scanty enfoco sus pensamientos en otra cosa mucho más importante que Vice.

― Espero encontrarla en este hospital es el más cercano a donde me encontraba. "_Por favor Kneesocks que estés bien"_


	13. Episodio XIII

Hola... Aquí otra actualización, ahora espero la historia se ponga mas interesante, espero sus reviews y opiniones (T.T) no me abandonen no sean malos. Bueno después de este disque reclamo (n,n) Espero que les guste este episodio.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stoscking With Garterberlt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XIII**

Minutos antes de la llegada de Scanty al hospital, Vivio y Einhart llegaban con la chica de piel roja...

― Al fin llegamos. ― Decía Vivio algo agotada.

― Se ve cerca pero está más lejos de lo que parece.

― Cierto. Sera mejor que la llevemos con Shamal-san para que la atienda.

― Vamos.

Entraron con la chica aun sobre la espalda de Vivio. En ese momento una de las enfermeras que están en recepción las vio y fue a ayudarlas de inmediato.

― Vivio-chan… ¿Qué ocurrió?

― La encontramos desmayada en el bosque y queremos que Shamal-san la revise para saber si no tiene algo más grave.

― Muy bien vengan conmigo. ― La chica de piel blanca con pecas en el rostro, hermosos ojos azules, cabello rubio chino y sujetado en dos coletas a los costados de su cabeza las guió hasta una de las camillas de urgencias ―. Esperen aquí en lo que voy por la Dra. Shamal. ― Dijo la chica y se retiraba para buscar a Shamal.

― Espero que no tarde.

― No te apures Einhart, Shamal-san sabrá que hacer.

En ese momento la Dra. Shamal entraba junto con la enfermera...

― ¡Vivio, Einhart! ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Quién es ella?

― No sabemos Shamal-san, la encontramos tirada en el bosque desmayada y queremos saber si está bien. ― Le respondía Vivio.

― Muy bien veremos que tiene, pero tendrán que esperar afuera niñas.

― Siiiii. ― Respondieron las dos al unísono y salieron al pasillo.

― Muy bien. Señorita White deme el estetoscopio.

― Si Doctora.

Después de varios minutos la enfermera salió a darles más detalles a las chicas.

― Candy-chan... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Está bien? ¿No es nada grave? ¿Podemos verla?

― Se desmayó por cansancio, está bien solo está dormida descansando, no, no es nada grave y si en un rato mas pueden pasar a verla; ahora tranquila Vivio-chan y no hagas tantas preguntas por vez.

― Lo siento Candy-chan. ― Decía Vivio poniendo una mano tras su cabeza la otra detrás de tu espalda y sacando la lengua como niña traviesa.

― Muchas gracias señorita White. ― Decía Einhart al momento que hacia una leve reverencia.

― No te preocupes Einhart. Ahora si quieren pueden pasar a ver a su amiga.

― ¡Gracias! ― Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y entraron con Shamal.

― Shamal-san.

― Ah... Vivio-chan, Einhart-chan.

― ¿Cómo sigue la chica Doctora?

― Esta bien Einhart, seguro Candy ya les dijo que solo está descansando.

― Si ¿Pero porque habrá quedado así en medio del bosque?

― Esa es una buena pregunta Vivio-chan ― Decía Shamal pensativa ―. Supongo que lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

― Mmmmm...

― Oh parece que ya despierta su amiga.

― ¿Qué... Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

― Ohh... ¡Que hermosos ojos tiene! ― Decía Vivio.

― Sí. Son color ámbar. ― Respondía Einhart.

― ¡¿Quien... Quienes son ustedes?! Y ¿Dónde estoy?

― Tranquila, estas en el hospital. Estas dos chicas te encontraron desmayada en el bosque y te trajeron para que te atendiera. Mi nombre es Shamal Wolkenritter y ellas son Vivio Takamachi y Einhart Statos.

― Muchos gusto. ― Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

― Igualmente mucho... mucho gusto. ― Respondía Kneesocks con algo de timidez ―. "_¿Desmayada? ¿En el bosque? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ohhh ya recuerdo la puerta, me desmaye cuando terminamos de abrirla. Pero... ¿Cómo llegue hasta acá? Mmm seguro la puerta nos arrastró a mí y a... _― pensaba cuando recordó algo importante ―. _¡Scanty!"_

― ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntaba Vivio inquieta al ver que la chica no respondía y si se había quedado algo pensativa.

― ¡Ahhh! Si... Si estoy bien ― Respondía moviendo las manos frente a ella.

― Por cierto... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― Preguntaba Shamal.

― A cierto. Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Kneesocks. Mucho gusto ― Respondía y hacia una leve reverencia ahí sentada en la camilla.

― Kneesocks-chan. ― Decía Vivio.

― ¿Cómo?

― Mmm... ¿Te molesta que te diga así? ― Preguntaba Vivio poniéndose roja y algo triste.

― No para nada, está bien. Je, je.

― Vivio-chan, sí que eres igual que tu madre. ― Decía Shamal con tono de resignación.

― ¿A qué te refieres Shamal-san?

― Acabas de conocerla y ya le dices "chan". Tu madre hizo lo mismo con Fate-san cuando la conoció. Muy confianzuda ella. Ji. Ji.

― Tal vez, pero mira lo que son, ahora son muy buenas amigas.

Kneesocks solo movía la mirada de una a otra siguiendo la conversación sorprendida, aunque no sabía de lo que hablaban.

― Bueno ¿Qué hacías en el bosque sola Kneesocks? ― Pregunto en ese momento Einhart, que tampoco entendía mucho la conversación entre Vivio y Shamal.

― ¡Ehh! ¿Sola? No. No estaba sola, mi hermana estaba conmigo pero... ― Se detuvo de improviso para pensar bien lo que diría ―. Nos separamos y nos perdimos y creo que al asustarme por no encontrarla me desespere y empecé a ponerme más y más nerviosa hasta que todo se puso negro.

― ¿Tienes una hermana? ― Pregunto Vivio emocionada.

― Aja. ― Respondió Kneesocks sorprendida ante tal gesto.

― ¿Y es tan linda como tú?

― ¡¿Perdón?!

― ¿Qué si tu hermana es tan linda como tú?

― Pues... ― Kneesocks se sonrojo haciendo que su nuevo tono de rojo contrastaba con el resto de su piel ―. Si es muy linda.

― Quisiera conocerla.

― Abría que ir a buscarla al bosque tal vez aun siga perdida. ― Decía Einhart.

― Si tienes razón hay que buscarla iniciaremos una misión de rescate. ― Decía Vivio más que emocionada.

― ¿Misión... de rescate? ― Se preguntaba Kneesocks.

― No le hagas mucho caso, se emociona con facilidad por cosas así. ― Decía Shamal al ver la cara de asombro de Kneesocks.

― Ya veo.

― Ven Kneesocks, vamos a ver a mi mama ella nos puede ayudar con la búsqueda de tu hermana. ― Decía Vivio al momento que tomaba la mano de Kneesocks, sacándola de la cama y arrastrándola fuera de la pequeña habitación.

― Etto... Si está bien. ― Kneesocks no salía aun de su asombro.

Las tres chicas salieron de urgencias y caminaron atraves de un pasillo que unía el hospital con otro edificio, este edificio estaba lleno de gente con uniforme, Vivio le aclaro a Kneesocks que eran oficinas de la Unidad 6 del Ejército de Tierra y que el hospital era el hospital militar, por eso estaban conectados. Siguieron caminando, subieron unos cuantos pisos y llegaron hasta una puerta color marrón y a un costado de esta se leía en una placa dorada: "Enforcer Fate Testarrosa Harlaown". Tocaron a la puerta y una voz suave y gentil del otro lado las hizo pasar.

― Hola Fate-mama.

― Hola corazón. ― Decía Fate levantándose de su escritorio y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Vivio ―. Hola Einhart. Oye... ¿Por qué están en modo Santo Rey? ― Preguntaba mirando a Vivio y Einhart.

― ¿Qué? ― Decía Vivio sorprendida y entonces se dio cuenta que las dos seguían en se modo―. ¡Ahh. Es cierto!

En ese momento un destello de luz ilumino a ambas chicas volviendo a su forma original.

― ¡¿Pero qué?! ― Se preguntaba Kneesocks sorprendida aun en el umbral de la puerta, y esa expresión llamo la atención de Fate.

― Disculpa. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ― Le decía Fate a la chica en la puerta.

― ¿Cómo?

― Ella viene con nosotras Fate-mama.

― ¿Con ustedes? ¿Haber me puedes explicar qué pasa? ― Preguntaba Fate al momento que se sentaba en una silla frente a su escritorio y tomada a Vivio para sentarla en sus piernas.

Después de un rato en el que la pequeña Vivio con lujo de detalles narro todo lo ocurrido hasta llegar a la oficina de su madre, Fate por fin comprendió cual era el motivo de la visita y de esa extraña chica que las acompañaba.

― Entonces si te entiendo bien. ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a la hermana de Kneesocks? ¿Cierto?

― Sip. Tu eres la mejor y sé que podrás ayudarnos Fate-mama. ― Decía Vivio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

― Muy bien entonces vamos a buscarla, seguro entre todos podremos abarcar más terreno.

― ¿Y si nos ayuda Nanoha-mama?

― ¿Na... Nanoha? ― A Fate se le ilumino el rostro, con el solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre su mente viajaba hasta esos ojos lavanda que tanto la hipnotizaban.

― ¡Siii! Si las cuatro buscamos desde el aire seguro la encontraremos más rápido.

― Muy bien entonces vayamos a buscar a Nanoha-mama. ― Decía Fate con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Las cuatro salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hasta otro punto del enorme edificio en busca de la instructora Takamachi, sin saber lo que les esperaba...


	14. Episodio XIV

Hola. (n.n) De nuevo con una actualización y ahora se esta poniendo algo dramático. Espero les guste y que sigan leyendo mis historia, espero ponerla mas interesante. Gracias por sus visitas y Gracias por la recomendación Jessica-chan T.H, seguiré poniendo todo mi esfuerzo y que esta historia sea del grado de todos. (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XIV**

Scanty había llegado a las puertas del hospital militar de Mid-Childa gracias a la ayuda de Vice Granscenic, nerviosa y esperando poder encontrar a su hermana fue que entro directo a la recepción del hospital...

― Disculpe Señorita. ― Decía Scanty.

― Si dígame, en que la puedo servir. ― Respondía una chica Rubia de piel blanca y ojos negros, muy guapa.

― Estoy buscando a una chica, se llama Kneesocks, sufrió un desmayo y cuando regrese con ayuda ya no estaba, así que supongo que alguien pudo haberla traído a este hospital.

― Bueno eso es difícil mucha gente entra y sale de este hospital.

― No es difícil reconocerla es de piel roja como la mía, tiene los ojos ámbar y usa anteojos.

― Mmm... Deje reviso el historial de ingresos. ― La chica reviso la computadora un buen rato ―. No lo siento no hay nadie con ese nombre ni con esas características.

― No puede ser. ― Se decía Scanty cabizbaja, pero en ese momento una voz llama su atención.

― Disculpa...

― Mmm... ¿Es a mí? ― Preguntaba Scanty.

― Sí. Buscas a una chica de piel roja... ¿Verdad?

― ¡Ahh! Si es mi hermana. ¿La ha visto?

― Claro que la vi estuvo en urgencias hace poco.

― Pero Candy, no hay nadie registrado con esas descripciones. ― Decía la otra enfermera.

― Lo sé Minerva, es solo que duro muy poco tiempo aquí y por eso no se llegó a registrar, la trajeron Vivio-chan y Einhart-chan

― ¿Y sabe dónde está? ― Preguntaba Scanty.

― Sí. Se fueron por ese pasillo. ― Señalando un estrecho pasillo ―. Une este edificio con el de la Unidad 6 del Ejército de Tierra, creo que iban a buscar a la mama de Vivio-chan.

― Gracias. ― Sin más Scanty se dirigió a ese pasillo.

― Candy, sabes bien que debes ingresar la información de todos los pacientes que llegan la hospital

― Tranquila Mink, solo duro unos pocos minutos así que la Dra. Shamal no vio necesidad de ingresarla en la base de datos.

― Pero ya viste la buscaban y si no hubieras llegado no la habría encontrado.

― Bueno ya para la próxima vez lo hare.

― Mmm... ― Decía Minerva con cara de enojada.

― Minerva Mink eres una amagada sabias. ― Dicho esto Candy se retiró para volver con sus labores y la otra chica solo movió la cabeza en forma de desagrado y continúo con lo que estaba.

Scanty entro por el pasillo y al salir del otro lado se dio cuenta que el edificio era más grande que lo que pensó, así que giro para buscar a su hermana, sin saber que había girado en la dirección contraria a la que anteriormente habían girado Kneesocks, Vivio y Einhart.

― Este lugar en enorme. ¿Dónde podre encontrar a Kneesocks? ― Se preguntaba Scanty ―. Si al menos supiera a donde voy.

En ese momento y por estar distraída no vio que alguien salía de una esquina de ese gran edificio, haciendo que Scanty y la otra persona se estrellaran y cayeran al piso.

― Auch. Eso dolió. ¡PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS QUE ESTAS CIEGO O QUE TE PASA! ― Gritaba Scanty más que molesta cuando se dio cuenta que la persona con la que había chocado era una chica muy hermosa a sus ojos, dejándola sin habla.

― Auuu... Lo... lo siento, iba distraída y no mire por donde iba, nyaaa. ― Respondía una chica de cabello castaño arreglado con una coleta de lado, piel blanca y ojos color azul lavanda.

Scanty se levantó como si nada pero la chica castaña recogía sus papeles del suelo...

― Déjame ayudarte, también fue mi culpa iba pensado en otra cosa.

― No te apures puedo sola no es mucho.

― Vamos, déjame ayudarte quieres. ― En ese momento al recoger la última hoja de papel sus manos se tocaron, haciendo que ambas chicas instintivamente se miraran a los ojos y sin motivo aparente se ruborizaran haciendo que las dos desviaran la mirada y aun así sin mirarse se pusieron de pie.

― Gra... Gracias.

― No fue nada.

― Nanoha...

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntaba una sorprendida Scanty mirando de frente a la otra chica.

― Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha. Mucho gusto ― Respondía Nanoha extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

― Mucho gusto... Me llamo Scanty. ― Decía al tiempo que le daba la mano y se sonrojaba.

― Igualmente. ― Decía Nanoha con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo ―. Y... ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas que ibas tan distraída?

― Bueno es que me dijeron que mi hermana había entrado a este edificio, pero es tan grande que no sé dónde pueda estar ― Respondía Scanty al momento que las dos empezaban a caminar por los pasillos.

― Mmm... ¿Y a que vino tu hermana a este lugar?

― Es que tuvo un ligero percance en el bosque, fui a buscar ayuda, cuando regrese ya no estaba y pensé que como este es el hospital más cercano me podrían informar y me dijeron que si había ido pero que había entrado a este edificio con dos chicas.

― Este no es un hospital. ― Decía Nanoha confundida.

― No este. En el edificio de al lado.

― Haaa ya. El hospital militar.

― Si exacto y me dijeron que entraron aquí pero no sé ni dónde puedo estar yo, menos ellas.

― Bueno. ¿Te parece si soy tu guía? Yo trabajo aquí así que conozco bien el lugar.

― Gracias Nanoha, me serias de mucha ayuda.

Después de dejar los papeles de Nanoha, buscaron por varios lugares, Nanoha siempre seguida por Scanty que por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar a Nanoha. Buscaron en varias oficinas hasta que llegaron al comedor, donde le preguntaron todos los presentes si no habían visto a Kneesocks, pero sin resultados.

― Aquí no está Nanoha. ―Decía Scanty mientras miraba a todos lados dando la espalda a a Nanoha.

― Seguro esta en otro piso, deberíamos subir y seguir buscando. ― Respondía Nanoha que al igual que Scanty miraba a todos lados también dándole la espalda a Scanty.

― No puedo creer que una chica de piel roja no sea vista por nadie es imp... ― No pudo terminar la frase ya que al momento de dar la vuelta, tropezó con la pata de una de las sillas, cayendo sobre una Nanoha que en ese mismo momento se daba la vuelta.

― Seguro alguien la vio, no te... ― Pero tampoco pudo terminar la frase ya que Scanty le caía encima, quedando Nanoha de espaldas sobre una mesa y Scanty sobre ella, quedando con sus rostros muy cerca y sus miradas fijas la una con la otra y Nanoha abrazando por la cintura a Scanty.

Pero en ese momento cuatro chicas entraban al comedor viendo la escena y quedando tan anonadadas como el resto de las personas en la cafetería.

Una sorprendida chica rubia no daba crédito a la escena que tenía antes sus ojos, por más que intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica, la escena era más que elocuente, hablaba por si sola y si a eso le agregamos los silbidos y vítores de algunos de los chicos y chicas que estaban en la cafetería, la escena en cuestión era más que comprometedora.

― ¡ASI SE HACE INSTRUCTORA TAKAMACHI! ― Decía uno.

― ¡SI, NO LA DEJE IR VIVA! ― Decía otro.

― ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTA SOLTERA INSTRUCTORA! ― Decía uno más.

Cada frase dicha por esas personas era como un puñal que le desgarraba el corazón y un dolor penetrante empezó a hacerse presente, ella no podía seguir ahí, viendo esa escena que le desgarraba su alma y su corazón, intento decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, su boca y labios se movían pero no pronunciaban palabra, solo su mente las decía: _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Nanoha? ¿Por qué?"_ Su mano inconscientemente fue hasta su pecho sujetando su traje y arrugando la tela intentando mitigar el dolor. El dolor era más y más intenso a cada segundo y a cada palabra escuchada, tanto que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos empezaron a arder. No pudo soportar más y sin escuchar las palabras de su hija que le gritaba, solo atino a salir de ahí corriendo con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, no se detuvo hasta salir del edificio y siguió corriendo hasta estar lo más lejos posible de ese terrible lugar.

― ¡FATE-MAMA! ¡FATE-MAMA! ¿ADONDE VAS? ¿QUE SUCEDE? ― Preguntaba una confundida Vivio al ver salir corriendo de esa manera a su Fate-mama.

― ¡¿Fate-chan?! ― Nanoha se sorprendió al escuchar los gritos y al voltear solo pudo ver a Vivio gritándole a Fate, en ese momento recordó lo que estaba pasando al sentir el peso de Scanty sobre su cuerpo e instintivamente empujo a Scanty haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

― ¡Oye que te pasa! ¿Por qué haces eso? No fue mi intención. ¿Sabes?― Decía Scanty sobándose el trasero y levantando el rostro solo para ver a una Nanoha con un rosto de susto, y cuando Scanty volteo en la dirección que miraba Nanoha se encontró con otra mirada color ámbar que la observaba ―. ¡KNEESOCKS!

Scanty se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, la cual la recibió con cara de sorpresa pero no por eso con un abrazo menos efusivo que el que recibía por parte de su hermana.

― ¿Scanty? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estabas así con ella? ― Le preguntaba Kneesocks, no era que le molestara, ambas hermanas a pesar de amarse, tenían sus aventurillas a sabiendas de la otra, así que el que estuviera con otra chica no era raro pero si el lugar, el momento y la situación.

― Te estábamos buscando y en un momento me tropecé con una silla y caí encima de Nanoha. Eso es todo, no es para que toda esta bola de pelafustanes hagan tanto relajo ― Decía Scanty molesta al darse cuenta de todo el alboroto que hacían en la cafetería.

― ¡¿Nanoha?!

― Así, ella es Nanoha Takamachi, me estaba ayudando a buscarte hermana. ― Dijo Scanty señalando a una Nanoha con la mirada aun pérdida en la puerta del comedor.

― Pero... ¿Por qué esta así? Parece que vio a un fantasma.

― La verdad no sé qué le ocurre. ― Decía Scanty mientras las dos hermanas miraban confundidas la reacción de Nanoha.

― Nanoha-mama... Nanoha-mama... ¿Estás bien? ― Decía una preocupada Vivio al ver que su madre no reaccionaba.

― ¡Ehh! ¡A Vivio! Si cariño estoy bien. ― Le respondía Nanoha al momento que se agachaba para estar a la altura de su hija ―. ¿Vivio que la pasó a Fate-mama? ¿Por qué le gritabas?

― La verdad no se mama, ella solo salió corriendo sin decir nada y sin detenerse. Me preocupa. ― Decía Vivio bajando la mirada y con unas leves lagrimas asomando en sus ojos bicolores.

― No te apures cariño, seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer. Ya verás que regresara y estará bien. ― Decía Nanoha intentando ocultar sus propios temores ―. _¿Qué viste Fate-chan? ¿Qué atrocidades estarás pensando de mí?_ ― Pensaba Nanoha.


	15. Episodio XV

Hola yo de nuevo, (n.n) Actualizando la historia ahora con un capitulo algo triste y melodramatico aunque debo admitir que no soy muy bueno en eso pero creo que me salio bastante bien. Espero los disfruten y pronto regresare con mas, Bye Bye (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XV**

Ella corría y corría sin saber a dónde ir mientras sus lágrimas como cascadas recorrían su rostro y el dolor destrozaba su corazón y su alma. No supo cómo ni porque pero su carrera se detuvo junto enfrente de lo que es... o era su hogar; ese lugar donde durante tantos años paso los mejores momentos de su vida al lado de su amada secreta y luego con su hija, pero ahora ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos; imágenes de dos chicas haciendo un espectáculo nada honroso en medio del comedor del edificio de la Unidad 6. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando sacar esas imágenes de su mente y lo único que pudo articular en ese momento y de manera inconsciente fue: "No sabía que fueras tan pu...". Pero no pudo terminar la frase, asustada por lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza aun con más fuerza.

― ¡No! Ella no es así. Lo que me hace pensar eso son los celos. ― Se decía para sí ―. Ella es la mujer más noble, decente y leal que he podido conocer, me ofreció su amistad cuando yo no la quería, la lastime mucho en el pasado, pero al final eso no importo y siempre me tendió su mano. No puedo pensar eso de ella. Ella... Ella no es así.

Siguió caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a un parque, otra vez en territorios de la Unidad 6 y esta vez se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la zona de entrenamiento donde "ella" su amada, enseñaba a sus reclutas las técnicas de combate y defensas mágicos. Se sentó en una banca que miraba hacia la zona de entrenamiento y recordó las muchas veces que la vio combatir con sus aprendices, lo hermosa que se veía con su Barrier Jacket, y lo poderosa que podía ser cuando combatía en serio. Pero además de todo eso recordó los buenos momentos con ella, lo dulce y tierna que solía ser con ella, las constantes bromas para hacerla enrojecer y las tonterías que hacía solo para hacerla reír, y al final mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto la cautivaba. Seguía pensando en eso, sus lágrimas, ahora menos que antes aun seguían saliendo y el dolor de su corazón se había calmado al recordar los buenos momentos al lado de su amada amiga, que no se dio cuenta que otra persona de cabello rosa y largo se acercaba a ella...

― ¿Testarossa? ― Pregunto intrigada al ver a la rubia ida en sus pensamientos y con una muy mala cara.

― ¡¿Ehh?! ― Reacciono al oír su nombre, y al reconocer la voz atino a desviar su rostro y medio limpiarse las lágrimas para que no se diera cuenta de su tristeza ―. ¡Ahh! Hola Signum. ¿Qué pasa? ― Dijo tratando de parecer segura cosa que ni ella misma se creyó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti que te pasa? Mira nomas que mala cara tienes. ― Dijo sentándose a su lado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Yo... estoy muy bien. ― Dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa que no dejaba a dudas que era más que fingida.

― Si claro. Y yo soy una Reina Belka. Vamos Testarossa algo te pasa, nunca he había visto así. Aunque... ― Se detuvo a pensar que ya había visto esa misma reacción hace algunos años ―. ¿Tiene que ver con Takamachi? ¿Cierto?

Fate solo abrió los ojos lo más grandes que pudo, como era posible que para todo mundo ella era tan clara como el cristal, pero para la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos no era así, para ella lo que sentía y sus reacciones al verla o tocarla pasaban desapercibidas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo. Esos pensamientos solo hicieron que se hundiera más en sus pensamientos y en sus tristezas.

― ¿Ahora qué paso?

― ¿A qué te refieres? No sé de qué hablas.

― Vamos Testarossa, para muchos, incluyéndome, eres un libro abierto, mas tratándose de tus sentimientos hacia Takamachi.

― Lo siento Signum, no se dé que hablas.

― Vamos Testarossa, se te nota que estas enamorada de Takamachi.

― Eso no es cierto, yo... Eso ya no es cierto. ― Decía Fate con la mirada triste y perdida ―. Yo para ella no soy más que una amiga, además... a ella le gustan otro tipo de personas, no como yo, le gustan mas osadas no tímidas, así que... Creo que yo ya no tengo cabida en su mundo.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Lo que pasa es que... ― Contó lo que ocurrió, lo que vio en el comedor y lo que hizo hasta llegar a ese lugar ―. Por eso te digo que yo no soy de sus gustos, aunque no pensé que le gustaban las chicas por eso junta pensé en decirle nada, ahora eso me daría algo de esperanza pero... Esa chica era muy diferente a mi es más atrevida, más sexy, más guapa y más rebelde de lo que soy yo. No le llego a nada a ella.

― ¿Y porque crees que a Takamachi le gustan así?

― Signum, la tenía abrazada y la miraba con unos ojos con los que jamás me ha visto a mí, como con... deseo. A mí nunca me ha visto más que como una amiga y con ojos de amistad, por más que yo desee que me mire con ojos de pasión, para mí nunca ha tenido esos ojos. Yo no despierto eso en ella. ― Decía Fate al momento que se levantaba de su lugar por la frustración.

― Vamos Testarossa, tal vez no te has fijado bien. ― Decía Signum acercándose a ella y recargándose en una baranda donde Fate estaba inclinada.

― Tengo 14 años de conocerla Signum y jamás... ¿Escuchas? Jamás me ha mirado así. Lo hubiera notado; desde los 16 empecé a sentir esto por ella y a los 19 me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Nanoha, pero aun así ella jamás cambio su forma de verme o de tratarme a pesar de que mi forma de tratarla a ella si cambio. Me volví más considerada, tierna, cariñosa, pero ella jamás noto eso, solo fui y siempre seré su mejor amiga o como dice Hayate "La eterna enamorada no comprendida y no correspondida de Nanoha Takamachi" ― Decía Fate mas que decepcionada acostando sobre sus brazos en la baranda.

― Vamos Tetarossa, estas muy alterada, y por eso no piensas bien. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar un poco?

― Esa ya no es mi casa Signum. Ya no pertenezco ahí.

― Estas exagerando Testarossa. ¿Entonces que harás?

― Iré a casa de Oka-san. Ella no estará en toda la semana y Chrono tampoco, así que tendré la casa para mi sola, tal vez un poco de paz y soledad me haga pensar bien las cosas.

― Me parece bien. Así podrás ver que lo que haces está mal y así Takamachi no estará preo... ― Pero Signum no pudo terminar la frase.

― ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Ella corría y corría sin saber a dónde ir mientras sus lágrimas como cascadas recorrían su rostro y el dolor destrozaba su corazón y su alma. No supo cómo ni porque pero su carrera se detuvo junto enfrente de lo que es… o era su hogar… ese lugar donde durante tantos años paso al lado de su amada secreta y luego con su hija, pero ahora ese lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos; imágenes de dos chicas haciendo un espectáculo nada honroso en medio del comedor del edificio Unidad 6. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza intentando sacar esas imágenes de su mente y lo único que pudo articular en ese momento y de manera inconsciente fue: "No sabía que fueras tan pu…". Pero no pudo terminar la frase, asustada por lo que estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza con más fuerza…

― ¡No! Ella no es así. Lo que me hace pensar eso son los celos. ― Se decía para sí ―. Ella es la mujer más noble, decente y leal que he podido conocer, me ofreció su amistad cuando yo no la quería, la lastime mucho pero al final eso no importo y siempre me tendió su mano. No puedo pensar eso de ella. Ella… Ella no es así.

Siguió caminando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a un parque, otra vez en territorios de la Unidad 6 y esta vez se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la zona de entrenamiento donde "ella" su amada, enseñaba a sus reclutas las técnicas de combate y defensas mágicos. Se sentó en una banca que miraba hacia la zona de entrenamiento y recordó las muchas veces que la vio combatir con sus aprendices, lo hermosa que se veía con su Barrier Jacket, y lo poderosa que podía ser cuando combatía en serio. Pero además de todo eso recordó los buenos momentos con ella, lo dulce y tierna que solía ser con ella más que con otra persona, las constantes bromas para hacerla enrojecer y las tonterías que hacía solo para hacerla reír, y al final mostrar esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto la cautivaba. Seguía pensando en eso, sus lágrimas ahora menos que antes aun seguían saliendo y el dolor de su corazón se había calmado al recordar los buenos momentos al lado de su amada amiga, que no se dio cuenta que otra persona de cabello rosa y largo se acercaba a ella…

― ¿Testarossa? ― Pregunto intrigada al ver a la rubia ida en sus pensamientos y con una muy mala cara.

― ¡¿Ehh?! ― Reacciono al oír su nombre, y al reconocer la voz atino a desviar su rostro y medio limpiarse las lágrimas para que no se diera cuenta de su tristeza ―. ¡Ahh! Hola Signum. ¿Qué pasa? ― Dijo tratando de parecer segura cosa que ni ella misma se creyó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti que te pasa? Mira nomas que mala cara tienes. ― Dijo sentándose a su lado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? Yo… estoy muy bien. ― Dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa que no dejaba a dudas que era más que fingida.

― Si claro. Y yo soy una Reina Belka. Vamos Testarossa algo te pasa, nunca he había visto así. Aunque… ― Se detuvo a pensar que ya había visto esa misma reacción hace algunos años ―. ¿Tiene que ver con Takamachi? ¿Cierto?

Fate solo abrió los ojos lo más grandes que pudo, como era posible que para todo mundo ella era tan clara como el cristal, pero para la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos no era así, para ella lo que sentía y sus reacciones al verla o tocarla pasaban desapercibidas como si fueran lo más normal del mundo. Esos pensamientos solo hicieron que se hundiera más en sus pensamientos y en sus tristezas.

― ¿Ahora qué paso?

― ¿A qué te refieres? No sé de qué hablas.

― Vamos Testarossa, para muchos, incluyéndome, eres un libro abierto, mas tratándose de tus sentimientos hacia Takamachi.

― Lo siento Signum no se dé que hablas.

― Vamos Testarossa, se te nota que estas enamorada de Takamachi.

― Eso no es cierto… Ya no es cierto. ― Decía Fate con la mirada triste y perdida ―. Yo para ella no soy más que una amiga, además… a ella le gustan otro tipo de personas, no como yo, así que… Creo que yo ya no tengo cabida en su mundo.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué dices eso?

― Lo que pasa es que… ― Conto lo que ocurrió, lo que vio en el comedor y lo que hizo hasta llegar a ese lugar ―. Por eso te digo que yo no soy de sus gustos, aunque no pensé que le gustaban las chicas, eso me daría algo de esperanza pero… Esa chica era muy diferente a mi es más atrevida, más sexy, más guapa y más rebelde de lo que soy yo. No le llego a nada a ella.

― ¿Y porque crees que a Takamachi le gustan así?

― Signum, la tenía abrazada y la miraba con unos ojos con los que jamás me ha visto a mí, como con… deseo. A mí nunca me ha visto más que como una amiga y con ojos de amistad, por más que yo desee que me mire con ojos de pasión, para mí nunca ha tenido esos ojos. Yo no despierto eso en ella. ― Decía Fate al momento que se levantaba de su lugar por la frustración.

― Vamos Testarossa, tal vez no te has fijado bien. ― Decía Signum acercándose a ella y recargándose en una baranda donde Fate estaba inclinada.

― Tengo 14 años de conocerla Signum y jamás… ¿Escuchas? Jamás me ha mirado así. Lo hubiera notado; desde los 16 empecé a sentir esto por ella y a los 19 me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Nanoha, pero aun así ella jamás cambio su forma de verme o de tratarme a pesar de que mi forma de tratarla a ella si cambio. Me volví más considerada, tierna, cariñosa, pero ella jamás noto eso, solo fui y siempre seré su mejor amiga o como dice Hayate "La eterna enamorada no comprendida y no correspondida de Nanoha Takamachi" ― Decía Fate mas que decepcionada.

― Vamos Tetarossa, estas muy alterada, y por eso no piensas bien. ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa a descansar un poco?

― Esa ya no es mi casa Signum. Ya no pertenezco ahí.

― Estas exagerando Testarossa. ¿Entonces que harás?

― Iré a casa de Oka-san. Ella no estará en toda la semana y Chrono tampoco, así que tendré la casa para mi sola, tal vez un poco de paz y soledad me haga pensar bien las cosas.

― Me parece bien. Así podrás ver que lo que haces está mal y así Takamachi no estará... ― Pero Signum no pudo terminar la frase.

― ¡CLARO QUE NO! ― Decía Fate poniéndose de a la altura de Signum.

― ¡¿Perdón?!

― No quiero que ella sepa dónde estoy.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Si lo sabe ira a buscarme y no quiero verla… o no podre controlarme y tal vez le diga algo de lo que luego pueda arrepentirme.

― ¿Entonces que se supone que le diremos cuando pregunte por ti?

― ¿No se? Que tuve que salir a una misión urgente y que regresare en una semana. Además sin Hayate aquí no sabrá a quien preguntarle si es cierto o no. Ya vez que Hayate siempre le suelta todo lo que quiere saber.

― Mmm... En eso tienes razón y como la ama hace días que no está, tendrá que esperar a que llegue ella o tú.

― Espero que sea yo antes que ella. Aunque la verdad no me importa ya si Hayate le dice que mi supuesta misión es una mentira. ― Decía Fate acostándose sobre sus brazos cruzados en la baranda.

― En verdad que te afecto. ¿He?

― No para nada. Solo todo mi mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, casi nada. Por cierto eso fue sarcasmo.

― Se lo que es el sarcasmo. Y sé cuándo me lo dicen, no tienes que aclarármelo. En verdad que te pusiste insoportable. ― Le reclamaba Signum cruzando los brazos.

― Lo siento, creo que no estoy pensando muy bien. Mejor me voy a casa de Lindy Oka-san. ― Decía Fate levantándose de su posición.

― Si es lo mejor. Necesitas descansar y pensar las cosas con calma.

― Si. Gracias Signum, por escucharme... y aguantarme.

― No te apures para eso estamos las amigas.

― Je, je. Nos vemos. Y por favor es en serio. No le digas a Nanoha donde estoy. ¿Sí?

― Mmm... ― Signum solo movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

― Por favor Signum. Si la veo así como estoy ahora que solo pienso tonterías y que los celos me corroen, solo la lastimare y es algo que me prometí jamás haría. ― Signum solo suspiraba para sí.

― Esta bien. No le diré nada. ¡Pero...! Solo por una semana. Si después de eso no regresas a tu casa o le aclaras algo a Takamachi le diré donde estas. ¿De acuerdo?

― Esta bien Signum. Gracias por todo. Nos vemos.

― Cuídate Testarossa.

Fate camino todo el trayecto hasta la casa de su madre la Almirante Lindy Harlaown, cabizbaja y pensativa, como Fate había dicho la casa estaba vacía y el silencio reinaba en ella. Desde que ella se fue a vivir con Nanoha, la casa era solo de su madre y Chrono, al menos hasta que él se casara con Amy, pero como ahora, ambos estaban ocupados con sus obligaciones en el TSAB, la casa se sentía aún mas sola y vacía. _"Igual que mi corazón";_ pensó Fate adentrándose en esa casa que hacía años había sido su único hogar hasta que se mudó con su amada amiga. Subió a su habitación; aún estaba como la dejo hace años. Su madre jamás dejo de extrañarla por eso nunca movió nada de esa habitación. Y ahora se sentía como hace años cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga.

― Esto es un déjà vu. ― Se decía Fate ―. Paso lo mismo aquella vez que tuve mis primeros celos por Nanoha. Cuando la vi abrazada de ese maldito hurón. Al menos después Nanoha me aclaro que lo que paso, fue que se tropezó y Yuuno solo la atrapo para evitar que no se hiciera más daño y como todos lo confirmaron mis celos se pasaron, pero en ese momento y los ojos con los que la miraba Yuuno me hicieron pensar otra cosa.

Fate llego a su habitación y entro sin prender la luz, solo cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dejó caer en la cama mirando al techo de su habitación, esa habitación que la vio llorar por Nanoha tantas veces y que ahora la volvía a ver igual.

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué me diste? ¿Por qué a pesar de sentir mi corazón destrozado por ti, sigo amándote de esta manera? Desearía odiarte con toda mi alma Nanoha Takamachi... ― Se decía Fate mientras se tapaba el rosto con un brazo y las lágrimas volvían a salir como ríos embravecidos ―. Pero la verdad es que... En mi corazón solo existe amor hacia ti. Jamás podre odiarte por más cosas malas y ruines que me hicieras. Te amo Nanoha. Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y Fate siguió llorando hasta por fin quedarse dormida, en esa misma habitación que fue y seguirá siendo mudo testigo de su tristeza y de su dolor.

En ese mismo momento en la residencia Takamachi una chica castaña pensaba en cierta chica rubia...

― "_¿Fate-chan dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado aún? ¿Qué no sabes la falta que me hace tu compañía? Fate-chan te necesito tanto a mi lado." _― Pensaba una triste Nanoha que abrazaba la almohada de Fate ―. _"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me hace tanta falta Fate-chan? ¿Sera porque desde el accidente de mi padre me sentí sola y cuando Fate-chan llego ese sentimiento se fue? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ella? ¿Qué? ¿Es como mi hermana o como mi amiga o como...? No... ella jamás me vería de esa manera, para ella solo soy su mejor amiga nada más, aunque yo quisiera ser más que solo eso. ¿Fate-chan que me has hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir viéndote como solo una amiga?"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas sin que Nanoha pudiera detenerlas, pero sabía que las necesitaba, necesitaba desahogar su corazón, dejar salir toda la frustración, dejar que su miedo y su tristeza salieran de su cuerpo; y así lo hizo hasta quedarse dormida sin soltar ni un momento la almohada, ni de oler el perfume de su querida "amiga" Fate-chan, o al menos eso creía.


	16. Episodio XVI

Hola aquí con un episodio mas. u.u si ya se esta muy cortito pero parte de la continuidad de la historia y de la trama pero no se apuren subiré episodio doble hoy así que espero y les siga gustando la historia como la voy llevando y aunque el trabajo no me da mucha oportunidad de usar la sesera, tratare de actualizar seguido y hacer la historia mas entretenida. Bueno gracias por leer. Bye bye (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y** Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XVI**

En el sótano de una iglesia de Daten City, tres figuras hablaban...

― Ya tenemos todo listo Garter. ― Decía la rubia.

― Sí. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? ― Decía la morena.

― En un momento. ― Decía el reverendo muy serio.

― ¿Y cómo nos vamos a ir? ― Preguntaba la rubia.

― Si no hay ningún vehículo ahí. ¿No que nos iban a mandar un vehículo para ir a ese planeta? ― Preguntaba la morena.

― Ya está aquí. ― Respondía el reverendo sin inmutarse.

― ¿Dónde yo no veo nada? ― Decía la rubia mirando para todos lados ―. Solo este espejo, que por cierto me hace ver súper sexy.

― Solo refleja la verdad, que eres una pu... ― Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

― ¡CAYATE NO LO DIGAS! Yo no soy eso solo me gusta divertirme a lo lindo.

― Eso no es diversión, solo te falta cobrar por hacerlo.

― Por eso te digo que es diversión, si cobrara no sería diversión, seria negocio. ― Decía la rubia modelando frente al espejo.

― Ya basta las dos son un par de... ― Reclamaba Garter molesto.

― Bueno ya no te molestes, donde esta le vehículo sigo sin verlo. ― Decía la rubia.

― Te estás mirando en él.

― Creo que tanto afro te ha dañado el cerebro, necesitamos un vehículo espacial si vamos a viajar a otro planeta no un estúpido espejo. ¿Que te pasa estas tarado o qué diablos?

― ¡DEJA DE INSULTARME Y YA CAYATE ME ESTAS PONIENDO NERVIOSO! ― Gritaba Ganter molesto. Luego de recuperar la compostura agrego ―. Este espejo es un portal dimensional, les permitirá viajar a ese planeta y buscar la piedra.

― Estas fumado. ¿Verdad? ― Decía la morena ―. Como un espejo nos hará viajar a otro planeta eso es imposible.

― El cielo tiene extraño caprichos ― Decía Garter en tono serio―, acepten su voluntad y... no hagan preguntas estúpidas.

― Bueno, bueno ya que carácter. ― Decía la rubia ―. ¿Y cómo se activa? ¿Con algún conjuro, hechizo o tal vez el sacrifico de una virgen? ― Decía al momento que miraba a la morena.

― Al menos yo sigo siendo virgen y no una PUTA barata como tú.

― Mira lolita de mierda o te calmas o te calmo. ¿Cómo la vez?

― Inténtalo zorra barata.

La dos se lanzaron la una contra la otra juntando sus frente y enfrascándose en un duelo de miradas y fuerza, para ver quien hacia retroceder a la otra, estando la pelea pareja ya que ninguna retrocedía ni un centímetro.

― ¡PANTY! ¡STOCKING! YA BASTA. ― Gritaba Garter mas que molesto por la situación.

― ¡ESTA PUTA EMPEZO! ¡NO, TU EMPEZASTE! ¡NO, TU! ¡DEJA DE COPIARME! ¡YO NO TE COPIO TU LO HACES! ¡BASTA! ¡NO BASTA TÚ! ― Gritaban las dos al mismo tiempo.

Garter mas que fastidiado por la situación, tomo un libro que tenía a la mano y susurro unas palabras que solo él pudo estuchar, al momento el espejo se volvió anaranjado, viéndose en él una especie de caleidoscopio, Garter dejo el libro de donde lo tomo, para luego tomar por el cuello de las blusas que usaban tanto a Panty como a Stocking y arrojarlas dentro del portal, quedándose Garter serio en su lugar tranquilizándose, hasta ver que el perro verde al que llamaban Chuck se paseaba saltando por todos lados, haciendo que Garter se empezara a desesperar y cuando pudo tenerlo a distancia le dio una patada que lo hizo entrar en el portal haciendo que este se cerrada inmediatamente.

― ¡Haaa! Al fin paz y tranquilidad. Espero que se tarden mucho en encontrar esa dichosa piedra, no tengo ganar de verlas por acá en un muy buen rato. Ahora iré a divertirme, no se tal vez encuentre a un chico agradable con quien conversar.

Garter se retiraba del sótano, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, babeando y con cara de pervertido, porque si no lo sabían Garterbelt es gay.


	17. Episodio XVII

Actualización doble (n.n), para completar el otro pequeño episodio pongo este un poco mas largo y mas interesante, espero que les guste la situación del episodio fue una locura tal vez pero hay que hacer la historia interesante. Nos vemos (n.n) que lo disfruten.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XVII**

Al otro lado del espejo las dos chicas caían una encima de la otra y el perro sin un daño empezó a saltar y hacer el tonto como siempre. ¿El lugar? Al parecer un callejón un poco alejado de una calle principal, eso fue bueno ya que nadie las vio caer y no llamaron la atención de los transeúntes por estar bastante lejos de la boca del callejón.

― Oye quítate, que no soy un colchón. ― Decía la rubia.

― Yo no tengo la culpa, Garter fue quien nos aventó. ¿Recuerdas? ― Respondía la morena.

― Lo sé. Pero es que pesas, quítate gorda.

Nunca debió haber dicho eso, ya que la chica morena se levantó y con una cara de pocos amigos y mirada asesina se dirigió a la otra chica.

― ¡¿A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO "GORDA"?! ¡MALDITA ZORRA BARATA!

― Aaa... Aaaa... Nadie, a nadie, en serio, no te lo decía a ti. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Stocking? ― Decía la rubia más que asustada por el comportamiento casi irracional de su hermana, a Stocking solo había dos cosas que la hacían enfadar de esa manera, que la llamaran gorda y la mención de cierta chica demonio.

Stocking estaba a punto de despedazar a su hermana cuando el perro verde llamo la atención de las chicas...

― Warf, warf, ― Ladraba el perro mientras babeaba más de la cuenta.

― Stocking, cálmate por favor, además parece Chuck encontró algo, tal vez tiene que ver con ya sabes quién. ― Decía la rubia con tono de malicia, cosa que hizo Stocking volvería a su estado normal (si es que se le puede decir normal).

― ¡Kneesocks!

― Si con ella. Ven vamos a ver que vio. ― Levantándose del piso se dirigieron a la boca del callejón y asomándose por una de las esquinas vieron lo que Chuck estaba intentando enseñarles ―. ¿Ya viste Stocking?

― Si Panty. Es Fastener.

― Eso quiere decir que las Hermanas Demonio ya están en este planeta.

― Y seguramente están en ese edificio.

Una especie de perro color rosado con cierres en el cuerpo y mirada malvada observaba a todos lados, esperando a que nadie lo viera, ingreso al edificio sigilosamente. Panty y Stocking lo observaban entrar al edificio, pero justo en ese momento una chica rubia de larga cabellera salía corriendo por esa misma puerta, tropezándose con Fastener y haciendo que este saliera volando hasta el otro lado de la calle. La chica rubia, vestía con un uniforme negro con vivos en blanco, sin embargo solo Stocking se dio cuenta de algo especial en ella cuando pasaba corriendo al otro lado de la calle, junto enfrente de donde estaban escondidas.

― ¡Wow! Sí que lo mando a volar. ― Exclamaba Panty.

― Si, pero no creo que esa chica se haya dado cuenta.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¿Que no te fijaste? ¡Iba llorando!

― ¿Qué? Mmm... ― Panty hacia ademan de pensar ―. ¡No! No, la verdad no me fije, me fije más en la forma en que mando a volar a esa cucaracha de Fastener. Ja, ja, ja. ― Panty se empezaba a retorcer de risa mientras recordaba la escena.

― "_Esa chica se veía muy triste. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Además me parece haberla visto en algún lado. Pero eso sí, en verdad que era muy hermosa. Casi como la chica que..." _― Fue en ese momento que Stocking ato cabos ―. ¡ES ELLA!

― ¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿PORQUE GRITAS? ― Gritaba Panty más que asustada por la sorpresa ―. ¿Qué ya te volviste loca por fin?

― Esa chica Panty, la vi en Daten City.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura de eso?

― Si lo estoy. En la última misión que nos envió Garter. ¿Recuerdas? Fuimos a una de los peores barrios de Daten City, y ahí la vi, iba con otras dos chicas, una de cabello anaranjado con dos coletas a cada lado y otra de cabello corto y morado.

― Mmm... Pues no la verdad no recuerdo haberlas visto.

― Yo si las vi. Estaba revisando el lugar cuando las ubique a un lado de See Through, seguro tu no las viste porque nunca pones atención en nada, solo pones algo de atención cuando se trata de hombres con quienes poder irte a la cama.

― ¡Oooooohh!

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Celosa? ― Decía Panty con tono de sarcasmo.

― ¿Ce... celosa porque? ¿Por no ser una zorra ligera como tú? No gracias así estoy bien. Sabes que no me gusta el sexo.

― Si claro si tú lo dices. ¡Ah! Mira Fastener está entrando al edificio. Ven tenemos que ir a ver qué hace. ― Decía Panty mientras se dirigía hacia las puertas del edificio pero se detuvo al ver tan concentrada a su hermana.

― _"Me da pena esa chica, se ve tan triste, parece que le lastimaron el corazón. No sé quién sea el idiota que la lastimo, pero me gustaría poder consolarla. En verdad que es tan hermosa. ¿Cómo se llamara? Pero no puedo, no debo. Mi corazón solo le pertenece a ella, aunque..." _― Stocking estaba pensativa e instintivamente bajo la mirada al recordar ―. _"Ella ni me mira, ni se da cuenta que existo. Solo tiene ojos para "ella", desearía poder deshacerme de ese estorbo y así ella solo se fijaría en mí y seria para mí." _― Levantaba la mirada con el ceño fruncido, solo para ver desaparecer en una esquina a la rubia, ahora ya más embelesada por ella ―. _"Creo que será mejor que busque por otro lado, aunque mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá aunque ella no lo sepa"_.

― ¡Stocking! ¡Stocking! Despierta. ¿Qué te pasa? ― Le decía en voz baja Panty tratando de llamar su atención.

― ¡¿Ehh?! Ahh si ya voy.

― En verdad creo que tanta azúcar y te volatizo el cerebro... ¡Ohhhh¡ Vaya ahora me doy cuenta. ― Decía Panty con tono sarcástico.

― ¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?

― Bateas para ambos lados.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntaba Stocking algo molesta.

― Que eres ambidiestra.

― ¡Habla claro quieres! No te estoy entendiendo nada.

― Hay en verdad que eres idiota. ― Decía Panty fastidiada ―. Que eres Bisexual tarada, no sabía que te gustaran las chicas, como saliste con ese novio que tuviste una vez, ese fantasma apestoso.

― ¿QUEEEEE?

― A vamos no pongas esa cara, si, ahora que lo recuerdo ya lo he visto antes.

― ¿A... a... a que te... te refieres?

― A esa mirada tuya que tenías hace un momento. Esa chica rubia no es la primera a la que miras así, con intenciones de comértela viva, pensé que las veías como con envidia por verse bien, pero ya me di cuenta que tu atracción por ellas es más que eso. ― Le decía Panty mientras el guiñaba el ojo y Stocking bajaba la mirada apenada.

― ¡Estás loca! Yo no hago eso. Pero... Y si fuera verdad ¿Abría algún problema? ― Decía Stocking mirando de reojo a su hermana.

― Claro que no, solo que yo no haría algo así, no son mis gustos, yo prefiero a un chico guapo y galán. Pero ya basta de tonterías no me importan tus gustos sexuales, tenemos que encontrar esa piedra, anda vamos.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al edificio intentando pasar desapercibidas, mirando para todos lados y esperando que nadie las viera, pero en ese momento algo choco que ellas, bueno con Panty más que nada, haciéndola caer el piso con un golpe seco.

― ¡Auch! Eso dolió. ¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA! ― Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire.

― Panty ¿Estás bien? ― Sin embargo y a pesar de la sacudida que le dio Stocking, Panty no reaccionaba.

― ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ― Decía mirándolas fijante una chica de cabello largo y rosado sujeto en una coleta alta y hermosos ojos azules.

― Yo... yo... yo... yoooo...

― Panty ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como boba. ― En ese momento Stocking se fijó en la situación que estaban viviendo, cuando miro a la chica frente a ellas y se percató de la mirada de su hermana ―. _"Ahhhh. ¿No qué no? Si mira que tú también caíste en el encanto de las chicas"._ ― Pensaba Stoking con una sonrisa burlona ―. Si está bien no te apures, solo se le quemo la única neurona que tenía ― Le decía Stocking a la otra chica.

― ¡CAYATE TARADA! Si estoy... Estoy bien... Gracias. ― Le decía Panty a la chica frente a ellas mientras se incorporaba lo más rápido posible.

― A muy bien. Este... ― La chica de pelo rosado no sabía qué hacer o que decir ―. Bueno, me da gusto así que... Con su permiso nos vemos. ― Empezó a caminar pero no logro pasar por completo a Panty que la detuvo de una de sus muñecas, haciendo que volteara sorprendida.

― ¿Co... Como te... Te llamas? ― Preguntaba Panty con la mirada baja y totalmente sonrojada.

― Este... Me... Me llamo Signum.

― Mu... Mucho gusto en... Conocerte Signum.

― Si... Este... Bueno. Me voy. ― Soltándose del agarre continúo su camino sin entender mucho de lo que acaba de pasar.

― Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y decías que yo era la que bateaba para ambos lados, que tú nunca harías algo así, que solo te gustan los chicos guapos y galanes. ― Le recriminaba Stocking con sarcasmo.

― ¡CAYATE IDIOTA! ― Panty estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas ―. Vamos tenemos que encontrar esa maldita piedra.

― Si claro como digas. Je, je, je.

Ambas chicas entraron al edificio buscando a Fastener, sin embargo Panty no podía apartar su pensamiento de los ojos azules de esa chica, que aunque ella estaba segura que no le gustaban las mujeres, ella en especial le había cautivado y la había dejado sin habla, cosa que no le pasaba ni con los hombres.


	18. Episodio XVIII

Hola Buenas... (n.n) Una actualización mas con un poco mas de drama. Espero que les guste y que la historia les este agradando por el rumbo que esta tomando. Cualquier comentario duda o sugerencia estoy para servirles (n.n) Bye bye...

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XVIII**

Dentro del edificio de la Unidad 6, Scanty y Kneesocks hablaban sentadas en el comedor del edificio, mientras miraban a una Nanoha más que extraña en su forma de actuar...

― ¿Qué le pasa? Está muy rara desde que llegamos. ― Preguntaba Kneesocks.

― La verdad no se hermana. Estaba muy bien hasta que llego esa niña y grito "Fate-chan", acto seguido Nanoha solo me arrojo al suelo.

― Cierto cuando llegue con Vivio-chan y su mama, todo se puso raro.

― Sí. Lástima. ― Se decía Scanty mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

― ¿Lastima? ¿Por qué?

― Estaba en una posición muy cómoda. ― Comentaba Scanty mientras ponía su barbilla entre sus manos y recargándose en la mesa, mientras veía a Nanoha hablar con Vivio.

― ¡Oooohhh! Lady Scanty. ¿No me diga que le gusto esa chica? ― Le preguntaba Kneesocks con una mirada traviesa y una media sonrisa sarcástica.

― Pues no te lo voy a negar, es muy hermosa y esos ojos azul lavanda son únicos. Cuando caí sobre ella fue lo primero que vi y la verdad son muy cautivadores.

― Mmm... ¿Y entonces hará algo con ella Lady Scanty?

― Pues no, se tal vez en lo que buscamos la piedra pueda salir con esa linda chica.

― En ese caso buscare yo también una diversión, no voy a aburrirme mientras usted se divierte, ya cuando regresemos recuperaremos el tiempo perdido entre nosotras. ― Le dijo Kneesocks al momento que le guiñaba un ojo.

Kneesocks tomo la barbilla de Scanty acercándola a su rostro, sus miradas, ambas de color ámbar, se perdieron la una con la otra, sus miradas lo decían todo, amor, pasión, deseo, si hubieran estado en otro lugar y en otro momento nada hubiera impedido que se amaran en ese mismo instante como ellas siempre lo hacían, sin freno, sin remordimientos, entregado todo el amor y la pasión de las que eran capaces, sus respiraciones se mezclaban de lo cerca que estaban sus labios.

― Sabes que no podemos hacer eso ahora... ¿Verdad Kneesocks?

― Siempre arruinando el momento Scanty. ― Sus rostros se alejaron y volvieron a la realidad.

― Créeme que también me gustaría irme a la cama contigo pero... Sabes que hay que hallar esa dichosa piedra antes de Corset se entere.

― Lo sé Scanty y no quiero que eso pase, pero perderme en tu mirada es... simplemente imposible para mí.

― Wraf. ― Se oyó un ladrido detrás de ellas.

― ¡Fastener! Así que también llegaste aquí.

― ¿Que traes en la pata? ― Scanty se agacho a tomar un pequeño aparto que traía Fastener, para mirarlo con detenimiento ―. Es un rastreador, con esto podemos encontrar la piedra que esta... esta... ¡ESTA AQUÍ! ― Todos en al comedor voltearon a verla incluyendo Nanoha y Vivio, cosa que la sonrojo bastante haciendo que se pusiera una mano en la boca para tratar de contener el grito mientras giraba los ojos a todas direcciones.

― ¿Qué te pasa Scanty? ¿Por qué gritas?

― La piedra, está aquí mira. ― Ya con un tono de voz más bajo, le mostraba el rastreador a Kneesocks.

― ¿COMO? ― Kneesocks se tapó la boca antes de gritar más fuerte evitando que la gente volviera a mirarlas como antes ―. ¿Pero dónde?

― No se está cosa no es muy exacta, está en la ciudad, de hecho en un radio de 1,000 metros, pero no logro ubicarla, seguro está protegida con algo.

― Un escudo tal vez.

― Puede ser, pero... que puede hacer un escudo así.

― ¡MAGIA!

― ¿Perdón? ¿A qué te refieres Kneesocks?

― En este planeta hay magia. Eso puede ser lo que produce el escudo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Magia? Míralos todos son unos pobres diablos, que van a saber ellos de magia. Se ven tan normales.

― Lo sé pero te digo que se cierto. ¿Vez a Vivio-chan y a su amiga?

― ¿La de cabello plateado?

― Sí. Ellas dos eran adultas cuando recobre el conocimiento y cuando llegamos con su mama Fate, cambiaron a niñas de nuevo.

― Kneesocks. ¿Segura que ya estás bien? O sigues delirando ― Poniendo una mano en su frente y otra en la de Kneesocks ―. ¿O será que tienes fiebre?

―Aish... ¡Que fiebre ni que nada! Te hablo enserio Scanty, no sé si todos, pero algunos de ellos tienen magia, además... ¿Crees que es casualidad que la piedra este en un área de un complejo militar?

― Mmm... Pues ahora que lo dices, eso suena bastante lógico. ― Golpeando el puño de su mano derecha contra la palma de su mano izquierda ―. Tal vez encontraron la energía que emitía y la trajeron para investigarla.

― Si ese es el caso, entonces está en un laboratorio y ese escudo que nos impide encontrarla es para que gente con malas intenciones no la encuentre.

― Pero nosotras no somos gente con malas intenciones hermana. ― Decía Scanty con tono sarcástico.

― Claro que no, solo queremos controlar todo Daten City.

― Je, je, je, je, je... ― Reían las dos al mismo tiempo y algunas personas que pasaban se les quedaban mirando.

― ¿QUE MIRAN IDIOTAS? ¿NUNCA HAN VISTO A DOS CHICAS LINDAS REÍRSE? ― Les gritaba Scanty más que fastidiada por las miradas.

― Bueno ahora lo hay que hacer es buscar ese laboratorio y sacar la piedra de ahí.

― ¿Pero cómo? Debe de estar muy bien resguardado, además que no conocemos el complejo.

― Mmm... Cierto necesitamos a alguien que sea de aquí y al que le podamos sacar la información que necesitamos.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron pensando un rato, buscando una solución para su dilema; por más que le daban vueltas al asunto no se les ocurría nada, pero a lo lejos una voz llamo su atención...

― Nanoha-mama. ¿Segura que Fate-mama está bien?

― Si Vivio, estoy segura, así que no te preocupes. ― Nanoha intentaba tranquilizar a Vivio que estaba preocupada por su Fate-mama, aunque ella estaba igual o más preocupada por Fate.

Las chicas demonios en ese momento como si de una aparición se tratase, abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, y se voltearon a ver con una mirada cómplice en sus ojos.

― Creo que encontramos a nuestro chivo expiatorio Lady Scanty

― Pienso lo mismo Miss Kneesocks, y sabes, además de obtener la información que necesitamos, creo que me divertiré un poco, como te dije es muy hermosa ― Decía Scanty con una mirada malvada y seductora ―, y voy a intentar seducirla. Me gustaría probar que tal es en la cama mmmm...

― Lady Scanty... ― Decía Kneesocks con tono sarcástico ―. Anda muy encendida el día de hoy.

― Yo no tengo la culpa. Son esos ojos azules lo que me tienen cautivada, además... ¿No la ha visto? Es muy hermosa, con esa figura... mmm... Esos ojos, esa boca, ese todo... Esta como para comérsela entera. ― Scanty veía a Nanoha con ojos de lujuria.

― Ja, ja, ja... Y si ella se deja seguro que lo hará.

― Sabe Miss Kneesocks, debería de cumplir eso de buscar a alguien usted también. No es justo que solo yo me divierta con un bombón así.

― Tiene razón pero… No hay nadie, además de Nanoha, que me llame la atención. ― Mirando para todos lados.

― ¿Y la mama de Vivio-chan?

― ¡Ohhh! Fate. Si tiene razón, es muy hermosa y esos ojos rojos son tan cautivadores, llenos de amor y pasión... Creo que haré mi esfuerzo con ese lado Lady Scanty.

― Pues le deseo toda la suerte el mundo Miss Kneesocks.

― Igual yo a usted Lady Scanty. ― Al decir esto las dos se dieron la mano como si se tratara de una competencia para ver quien conquistaba primero a la chica que le había gustado.

― ¡Kneesocks-chan! ― Gritaba Vivio al acercarse a ellas.

― Si... ¿Dime Vivio-chan?

― Déjame presentarte a mi mama.

― Takamachi Nanoha, mucho gusto.

― Mucho gusto. ― Kneesocks se ponía de pie para darle la mano a Nanoha ―. Usted ya conoce mi hermana Scanty, pero Vivio-chan no.

― Scanty, mucho gusto Vivio-chan. ― Scanty saludaba a Vivio de forma amable.

― Mucho gusto Scanty-chan.

― Mmm... ― Kneesocks se quedó pensativa un poco.

― ¡Kneesocks-san! ¿Ocurre algo? ― Pregunto Nanoha.

― ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta Lady Nanoha?

― Claro no hay problema.

― Cuando desperté, Vivio-chan me dijo que iríamos con su mama para que me ayudara a buscar a mi hermana y me presento a Fate Harlaown, pero ahora me dice que usted es su... ¿Mama?

― ¡AAhhh! ¿E... eso? Bueno es que, resulta... que... yo... ella... Pues ― Nanoha estaba más que ruborizada por la pregunta.

― Vivio es adoptada. ― Respondió la pequeña Vivio, haciendo que las tres la voltearan a ver sorprendidas ―. Vivio sufrió mucho cuando era más chica. ― Decía Vivio bajando la mirada tristemente ―. Pero Nanoha-mama me ayudo y me saco de esa tristeza y luego llego Fate-mama y también se hizo cargo de mí, así que Vivio tiene dos mamas a las que ama más que nada en el mundo. ― Decía Vivio con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y moviendo las manos como si dibujara algo enorme en el aire.

― Vivio... No sabía que nos vieras de esa manera a tu Fate-mama y a mí ― Decía una sobrecogida Nanoha por lo que acaba de oír, agachándose para estar a la altura de Vivio.

― Sip. Las amo a las dos, porque las dos aman a Vivio y la cuidan y protegen de todo lo malo. ― Vivio se lanzó al cuello de Nanoha abrazándola.

― Gracias Vivio. Eres la mejor hija que una madre puede tener.

― Eso es... Tan tierno... ― Decía Scanty limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos ―. En verdad que eres una mujer maravillosa Nanoha, que suerte del chico del que te enamores.

― Etto... Bueno es que la verdad...

― ¿Que sucede Nanoha? ― Preguntaba una (según ella) extrañada Kneesocks, más que nada siguiendo el juego de seducción de su hermana.

― Es que... Bueno la verdad... No... No me atraen tanto los chicos. ― Decía una más que apenada Nanoha ―. "_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque estoy diciendo esto? Jamás lo había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Fate-chan y ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Mejor amiga? Como quisiera que fuera más que eso, si fuera ella no me importaría que me tacharan de homosexual. Fate-chan... _― Pensaba Nanoha al momento que un suspiro salía de su boca.

Scanty y Kneesocks, mostraban una media sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su juego estaba empezando a funcionar si todo saldría bien, Scanty tendría a Nanoha a sus pies y podría sacarle toda la información necesaria y Kneesocks intentaría hacer lo mismo con Fate.

― Por cierto Vivio-chan. ¿A dónde fue tu otra mama? ― Preguntaba Kneesocks.

― No sé. Creo que se puso triste. ― Decía Vivio bajando la mirada

― ¿Triste porque? ― Kneesocks intentaba aprovechar la situación ―._ "Tal vez pueda sacar algo útil de Vivio-chan" _― Pensaba.

― No sé, solo salió corriendo sin decir nada.

― Vivio, Fate-mama está bien, ya verás que regresara esta noche a casa.

― ¿Segura Nanoha-mama?

― Claro Vivio-chan. ― Esas palabras hicieron que Vivio recuperara los ánimos.

― Kneesocks. ¿Tú y tu hermana tienen dónde dormir?

― ¿Dormir? ― Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidas, porque en todo este tiempo no habían reparado en esa pequeño detalle.

― Mmmm... Pues la verdad... ― Decía Scanty.

― Ahora que lo dices no Vivio-chan. Como apenas vamos llegando no tenemos aún una habitación de hotel.

― Nanoha-mama. ¿Crees que la tía Hayate les pueda conseguir una habitación?

― Seguro si, pero Hayate-chan no ha regresado. _"De donde quiera que haya ido". _― Pensó Nanoha ―. Pero seguro Rein podrá hacer algo.

― Siiiiiiiiiiiii. Vamos Kneesocks-chan les buscaremos una habitación. ― Decía Vivio al momento que tomaba de la mano a Kneesocks y se dirigían a la oficina de Hayate.

― Es una hermosa niña Nanoha. ― Decía Scanty acercándose.

― Si es una niña maravillosa, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. ― Decía Nanoha con la mirada perdida en su hija.

― ¿Y piensas criarla sola?

― ¡Ehh! Bueno... No... Fate-chan...

― ¿Fate-chan? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tu novia?

― No... Ella... Es... Es... ― Nanoha bajo la mirada entristecida.

― Parece que no es nada más que una... amiga. ¿Verdad?

― ¿Ehh? ¿Amiga? Si eso... Eso es. Fate-chan es mí... Mi... Amiga... ― Eso lo dijo casi en un susurro con el corazón doliéndole.

― Bien, entonces tengo algo de oportunidad... contigo. ― Scanty se acercó al rostro de Nanoha susurrando esa última palabra y diciéndole al oído... ― ¿Verdad Nanoha?

El sentir su aliento tan cerca de su rostro y el oírla susurrar eso en su oído, hizo que Nanoha se pusiera tensa y un estremecimiento atravesara su espalda, su corazón latía desbocado, nunca había sentido algo así, más se sorprendió cuando el estremecimiento se detuvo entre sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera las fuerzas, estuvo a punto de caer, pero con un rápido movimiento logro sostenerse de la mesa que estaba detrás de ella. Estaba asustada, como podía ser que unas simples palabras dichas de esa manera movieran todo su mundo. ¿Acaso le gustaba esa chica? ¿O acaso era solo atracción física? Nanoha estaba confundida no sabía que le ocurría, pero si sabía que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, antes de hacer algo de lo que se podría arrepentir.

― Se... Sera mejor que alcancemos a Vivo y a Kneesocks. ― Decía Nanoha empezado a caminar para alejarse del aliento de Scanty, pero sus piernas aun no reaccionaban del todo, por lo que estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

― Hey Nanoha. ¿Estás bien? ― Scanty se había percatado de que su táctica había funcionado y al ver que Nanoha estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo, se apresuró a tomarla por la cintura, juntando sus cuerpos en el proceso ―. Te vez pálida.

― E... Estoy bien. Gracias Scanty. ― Nanoha se separó del abrazo de Scanty y haciendo acopio de fuerza logro controlar su cuerpo ―. Vamos que nos dejan atrás.

Nanoha apresuro el paso alejándose de Scanty y esta al verla reaccionar así, supo que iba por buen camino, por lo que una malvada sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro. El juego estaba empezando, y para Scanty todo iba marchando sobre ruedas. Si tenía suerte en pocos días haría que Nanoha fuera suya por completo, y podría obtener la información que necesitaba y quién sabe, tal vez hasta el medio de sacar la piedra del lugar donde se encontraba sin tener que ensuciarse las manos y al mismo tiempo, hacer que otros tuvieran toda la culpa y ella quedar como una simple espectadora más, que nada tenía que ver con el problema que se podría generar.


	19. Episodio XIX

Bueno yo de nuevo, ahora si actualizando la historia principal (n.n), ahora poniendo algo de chenchualidad al asunto je, je, je. Espero este episodio les agrade y después de un lapsus brutos que diga de depresión (u.u) (por ese motivo escribí "Soledad") He vuelto con el episodio que no me convencía por fin arreglado y listo. A por cierto los nuevos personajes son total y completamente invención mía, así que nada de plagios sin mi permiso (ù_ú). Bueno espero les guste y espero poder actualizar pronto. Bye bye (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt **no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XIX**

Dos chicas buscaban por todos lados a un perro rosado, ya que por estar peleando lo habían perdido de vista y ni ellas ni su mascota podían encontrarlo...

― ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido a esa cucaracha? ― Decía una rubia más que molesta.

― Tú tuviste la culpa Panty.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que "YO" tuve la culpa? Este remedo de perro se supone que nos está guiando. ― Decía al momento de darle una patada a Chuck que salió volando varios metros hasta una pared.

― Nos estaba guiando, pero tú y tus miradas hacia la puerta nos han retrasado.

― ¿Cuáles miradas a la puerta? ¿De qué estás hablando Stocking?

― ¿Cómo de cuáles? Tres veces tuve que ir por ti casi a la puerta para regresarte y volver con la búsqueda de las hermanas demonio.

― Yo no he hecho nada de eso que tú dices. ¡Estás loca!

― ¿QUE NO? Desde que te topaste con esa chica de cabello rosado en la puerta no has dejado de mirar hacia allá e intentar salir corriendo tras de ella.

― ¿¡QUEEEEEE?! Eso... Eso no es cierto. No he hecho nada de eso. ― Decía una Panty más que sonrojada.

― ¿No? La primera vez fue al llegar a la puerta del edificio, te diste vuelta tan rápido que pensé que te habías golpeado con la puerta de cristal.

― Eso fue porque… Precisamente pensé que la puerta estaba cerrada por eso me di la vuelta tan de improviso.

― Mmmm… La segunda cuando pasábamos por la recepción del hospital, por cierto no sabía que este edifico fuera un hospital, ― Se cuestionaba Stocking ―. Bueno, la cuestión es, que saliste casi corriendo de mi lado y tuve que ir a atraparte antes de que salieras por la puerta, las enfermeras se nos quedaron mirando raro, pensando tal vez que tenías miedo de los hospitales.

― Es que… La verdad no me gustan los hospitales, por eso salí corriendo.

― Aja. La tercera hace unos pocos metros que de la nada pusiste cara de boba, bueno más de lo normal, e intentaste salir corriendo de nuevo.

― ¡Cual cara de boba! Estas alucinando yo no hice eso jamás. ― Decía Panty al momento que ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza intentando aparentar calma e indiferencia.

― Si seguro. ― En ese momento el rostro de Stocking se torció con una risa malvada, planeando hacer caer a su hermana y se descubriera sola. Aparentando que miraba hacia atrás dijo… ― ¡Signum! Hola

― ¡¿SIGNUM?! ¿DONDE? ¿DONDE ESTA? ― Decía una agitada Panty mirando para todos lados, buscando a la chica que dominada sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de la risa de Stocking ―.

― JA, JA, JA, JA… No que no te llamaba la atención esa chica. JA, JA, JA… Si la buscas como desesperada y decías que la rara era yo. ― Stocking no paraba de reír a carcajadas por la forma en su hermana se había delatado.

― ¡CAYATE EMO DE SEGUNDA, MASOKISTA BUENA PARA NADA! ¡CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA ESA CHICA, A MI NO ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES, ASI QUE DEJA DE DECIR PEN*******! ― Gritaba Panty ofendida, pero más que ofendida estaba avergonzada de que hermana hubiera descubierto que en verdad esa chica Signum le llamaba tanto la atención.

Stocking no paraba de reírse y aunque Panty había puesto cara de molesta y estaba ofendida por las risas de su hermana, esta al contrario reía mas con cada puchero que hacia Panty.

― ¡BUENO YA ESTUBO BIEN, DEJA DE REIRTE O VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ ZORRA EMO! ― Panty empezó a gritar a Stocking al momento que la tomaba del cuello de la blusa y la acercaba a ella para amenazarla, sin embargo no dejaba de reír hasta que Chuck llamo su atención ―. ¡TU TAMBIEN YA CAYATE BOLA DE PELOS MAL FORMADA!

― Panty parece que Chuck vio algo. ― Decía Stocking ya sin rastros de risa en la cara.

― ¿Algo? ¿Algo de qué?

― Pues de las hermanas demonio, de quien más tarada. ― Stocking se quitó las manos de su hermana de la ropa y se dirigió hacia donde veía Chuck.

― Maldita Stocking ―Se decía Panty mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignada ―**_._**_ "Pero… la verdad es que no entiendo porque esa chica me llamo tanto la atención, y ni porque la detuve para preguntar su nombre. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? _― Pensaba Panty mirando hacia el suelo.

― Panty ven, mira esto.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ― Panty se acercó hasta la puerta donde estaban Chuck y Stocking mirando escondidos a un costado, solo para ver una escena que no se esperaban ver.

Al otro lado de la puerta Scanty le hablaba a una chica de cabello castaño y con una coleta descentrada, Scanty estaba muy cerca de su oído y sea lo que sea que le dijo a la otra chica logro hacer que estuviera a punto de caer, pero con un rápido movimiento se sostuvo de la mesa que tenía cerca. La chica se puso de pie alejándose de Scanty pero dos pasos más adelante volvió a perder fuerzas y volvió a tambalearse, pero en ese momento Scanty la sostuvo de la cintura juntándola mucho a su cuerpo. La escena era más que sugestiva para las espectadoras, por lo que al menos Stocking estaba babeando demasiado al ver esa escena. Se imagina que eran ella y la rubia que acaba de ver hacer algunos minutos salir de ese mismo edificio llorando. Y Panty sin saber cómo se imaginó a ella y a su "príncipe de cabellos rosas" sosteniéndola en sus brazos. "¿Qué?" Eso había dicho ¿Su "príncipe"? En verdad que la falta de sexo de esos dos días la estaban afectando demasiado. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas idas locas de su mente y volvió la vista hacia el frente, donde la chica castaña se alejaba a paso firme mientras una seductora Scanty la seguía moviendo sus caderas de formas que más seductora.

― Hay que seguirla para ver a donde van. ― Sugirió Stocking.

― Si vamos.

Las dos empezaron a seguir a Scanty que rápidamente alcanzo a la chica castaña y ellas a su vez alcanzaron a Kneesocks que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña rubia. Las hermanas Anarchy se asombraron de ver a Kneesocks con la niña pero decidieron seguirlas para ver a donde iban, si tenían suerte podrían encontrar la piedra y buscar la forma más fácil de quítasela a las hermanas demonio. Caminaron hasta llegar a un elevador, cosa que molesto a las hermanas ya que no podían entrar en el mismo elevador que ellas si es que querían seguir manteniendo el factor sorpresa al estar ocultas, por lo que al cerrarse las puertas del elevador, solo se fijaron hacia donde iba el elevador, arriba o abajo, cuando vieron que el elevador subía, ellas subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente piso y vieron que el elevador seguía subiendo; volvieron a subir corriendo al siguiente piso, solo para ver lo mismo, el elevador seguía subiendo. Las hermanas solo pusieron una cara de decepción pero esa cara cambio cuando al siguiente piso fue lo mismo y el siguiente lo mismo y el siguiente igual. Al llegar al sexto piso ya casi sin fuerzas, las hermanas se asomaron y oh sorpresa… El elevador seguía subiendo, ellas solo pusieron una cara de: "No puede ser. ¿Más escaleras?". Siguieron al siguiente piso y al llegar al último escalón arrastrándose ya sin fuerzas para seguir pudieron ver que las cuatro chicas ya habían salido del elevador y que caminaban por uno de los pasillos. A paso lento ya que intentaban recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por subir tantas escaleras, lograron ver que se detuvieron en una de las oficinas y entraban, por lo que con renovados bríos corrieron hasta la puerta. En la puerta en un placa de color dorado se leía: "Comandante Hayate Yagami" y un poco más abajo en la misma placa "Teniente Reinforce Zwei". Las hermanas Anarchy pegaron sus orejas a la puerta esperando oír algo de lo que pasaba del otro lado y así escucharon una conversación algo interesante…

― Hola Rein.

― Hola Nanoha-san

― Hola Rein-chan.

― ¡Ah! Vivio-chan, Hola.

― ¿Rein no sabes donde esta Hayate-chan?

― No Nanoha-san. La ama salió a una misión urgente hace unos días y no ha regresado aun.

En algún lugar de los Montes Himalaya…

― Achis… Achis… Achis… Creo que ya me enferme. ― Decía una Hayate con los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja por la gripe.

― Wir sollten wieder Meister (Deberíamos regresar ama). ― Decía Schwertkreuz.

― ¿Y que Fate-chan me mate? No gracias. Aquí estaré un rato más.

― Aber die Meister¡ Krank, wenn wir hier (!Pero ama¡ Se enfermara si seguimos aquí)

― No regreso, no regreso y no regreso.

― Es ist aber töricht (Hay pero que necia es).

De regreso en Mid-Childa…

― Que raro. Ella siempre avisa cuando sale y lo más raro es que salió sola y no llevo a ninguno de sus guardianes.

― Ehhh… Es que… Fue algo urgente y Signum, Vita y Zafira estaban ocupados con otras misiones y no la pudieron acompañar y yo tenía cosas que hacer en la oficina así que decidió que me quedara a terminar.

― Signum… ― Dijo Panty en voz baja.

― Panty cállate que nos van a oír y deja de poner esa cara de estúpida quieres. ― Le reclamaba Stocking.

― Que mal necesitábamos hablar con Hayate-chan.

― ¿Para que la necesitaban Nanoha-san?

― Queríamos ver si la tía Hayate les podía conseguir una habitación a nuestras amigas Scanty-chan y Kneesocks-chan.

― ¿Habitación?

― Si es que acaban de llegar a la ciudad y no tienen donde dormir y pensamos que la tía Hayate nos podía ayudar o si no tu Rein-chan.

― Pues me gustaría poder hacer algo Vivio-chan, pero este es un edifico militar y solo los miembros activos de la Unidad 6 o del Ejercito de Tierra pueden estar en las instalaciones, los civiles no son permitidos, lo siento Vivio-chan.

― ¿Y la habitación que ocupábamos Fate-chan y yo hace algunos meses?

― Esta en remodelación Nanoha-san, la harán una especie de Penthouse para los altos mandos.

― ¿Penthouse?

― Sí. Como recordara era una habitación bastante grande, así que la quieren usar como cuarto de visitas para los altos mandos y la quieren acondicionar como un cuarto de lujo.

― ¡Ohhh!

― Entonces… ¿Dónde dormirán Scanty-chan y Kneesocks-chan?

― ¿No tendrás alguna habitación vacía que podamos ocupar Nanoha?

― Mmm… No se Scanty, no creo…

― Si mama. ¿Tenemos una recuerdas?

― ¿Una? ¿Cuál Vivio?

― La habitación donde se a quedado a dormir la tía Hayate cuando le hace alguna travesura pesada a Signum-san o Vita-chan.

― Signum…

― Que te cayes Panty.

― A esa habitación, pero…

― Nadie la usa y como la tía Hayate esta fuera, no la usara hasta que regrese y decida hacer alguna broma pesada de nuevo.

― Entonces está decidido. Nos podemos quedar en esa habitación hasta que la necesiten. ¿Verdad Nanoha?

― Bueno… Yo… Es que…

― Siiiiiii. Se quedaran con nosotras por un tiempo Scanty-chan, Kneesocks-chan.

― Pero… ¿Fate-mama? También hay que consultarlo con ella.

― Hablaremos con ella cuando regrese hoy en la noche y veras que dirá que si Nanoha-mama.

― Mmm…

― Creo que es una buena idea Nanoha-san. Hay… ¿Por qué me mira con esos ojos? Me está dando miedo. ¿Dije algo malo? Snif, snif.

― ¡Aahh! Nada Rein, olvídalo.

― Entonces ya está decidido, se quedaran en nuestra casa. Wiiiii.

― No te emociones tanto Vivio.

― ¡Pero mama!

― Hay que esperar lo que dice Fate-mama.

― No te preocupes Nanoha, seguro tu "amiga" Fate estará de acuerdo a que nos quedemos. Además no es como si fueran pareja o algo así… ¿Verdad?

― ¡Ehh! No claro que no, no somos… Pareja ni nada parecido. Uhmm.

― Bien entonces será mejor que nos vayamos Lady Scanty, ya es tarde y seguro nuestras anfitrionas querrán estar en su casa temprano para descansar.

― No te preocupes Kneesocks-chan, las ayudaremos a acomodarse primero.

― Gracias Vivio-chan.

― Entonces tu guíanos Nanoha. Mi hermana y yo te seguimos.

― Este… Si vamos. Nos vemos Rein.

― Hasta luego Nanoha-san.

― Adiós Rein-chan.

― Nos vemos Vivio-chan, cuídate mucho.

― Con su permiso Miss Rein.

― Nos vemos chicas.

Al oír que las chicas se despedían, Panty y Stocking salieron corriendo cada una en una dirección diferente buscando esconderse, pero Stocking se devolvió para jalar a Chuck que como todo tarado se quedó parado frente a la puerta, si lo veían las hermanas demonio todo su plan de mantenerse escondidas se hubiera venido abajo. Panty entro en una puerta pequeña que encontró, y al fijarse bien donde estaba, se percató que era un armario para los artículos de limpieza.

― ¿Pero qué demonios? No puede ser adonde me vine a meter, guacala.

Stocking, por su parte, entro a una oficina la cual pensó que estaba vacía. Entro y emparejo la puerta para dejar una pequeña rendija donde poder ver y vigilar así el movimiento de las chicas. Scanty, Kneesocks, Vivio y Nanoha, salieron de la oficina de Hayate y se dirigieron hacia el elevador, cuando estaba a punto de salir unos ruidos detrás de ella llamaron su atención haciéndola voltear un poco sorprendida, sonrojada y curiosa de los ruidos que oía…

― Mmm… Ahh…

― Te amo… No pares por favor…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al voltear y encontrarse con dos jóvenes amantes, que en ese justo momento tenían una tórrida sesión de besos y caricias, que las tenía tan absortas la una en la otra que no se dieron cuenta cuando Stocking entro en la oficina. La escena era más intensa que la que acaba de presenciar en el comedor del edificio, por lo que en el acto su mirada quedo prendada de la escena y empezando a babear por lo que veía que era bastante provocativo.

― Te… Amo… ― Decía una de las dos jóvenes, la que estaba sentada atrás de un escritorio y sobre ella a horcajadas la otra chica estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta donde estaba Stocking y tapando la visión de la otra chica.

― Ahhh… No… No pares… Mmmm… ― Decía la joven que estaba arriba con la voz entre cortada por los besos y las caricias que recibía.

― Eres… Eres lo que… Lo que deseo… Te… Te necesito… Tanto… Mmm…

― Ahhh… Te… Teana… Te… Te amo…

― Subaru… Subaru… Te… Te deseo tanto… Necesito de tu piel… De tu Calor… De tus besos…

Stocking estaba anonadada por la visión que ya empezaba a sangrar por la nariz, la chica de cabello azul tenía la blusa y el saco del uniforme que portaba a la mitad de los brazos, dejando sus hombros y por obvio su pecho al descubierto, cosa que la pelirroja aprovechaba para darle innumerables besos en su cuello, hombros y pecho. Stocking no podía apartar la vista de la escena tan candente que estaba observando pero para su mala fortuna en ese justo momento cuando todo se empezaba a poner más candente aun, llego Panty a sacarla de ahí…

― Stocking vamos ya subieron al elevador… ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Que aquí todos están enamorados o que diantres? y ¿Por qué solo he visto parejas de mujeres y no de hombre y mujer? Ahsss Yo que me ando preguntando estas tonterías. Vamos pervertida deja de mirar eso que ni se dan cuenta que estamos aquí. ― Tomando del brazo a Stocking, la saco de ahí casi a rastras ya que ella no reaccionaba aun debido a la escena.

En ese instante un ruido llamo la atención de una de las chicas…

― ¿Oíste algo Subaru? ― Decía Teana mirando hacia la puerta.

― Mmm… Yo no oí nada. ― Decía Subaru volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta ―. Seguro fue en el pasillo. Tú no te preocupes corazón.

― Sí. Tal vez tengas razón bebe. Además no hay porque preocuparse puse el seguro a la puerta, nadie entrara.

― Ya vez corazón, te preocupas por nada. ― Subaru tomo en ese momento el rostro de Teana con ambas manos y lo dirigió a su rostro dándole un apasionado beso en los labios ―. Además… Aún tienes algo que terminar. ¿Recuerdas?

― Si lo sé. Prometí que recuperaríamos el tiempo perdido por la misión en Daten City y también cuando perseguimos a Fate-san por todo el edificio.

― Entonces que esperas corazón. Yo estoy impaciente por sentir más de tus caricias en toda mi piel.

Las dos chicas comenzaron de nuevo con su sesión de besos y caricias olvidándose del mundo, solo concentrándose en ellas y en lo que sentían en ese momento, y nunca se dieron cuenta que la puerta no tenía el seguro puesto y que Panty y Stocking las habían visto en una situación por mas comprometedora; pero momentos después una figura entro en la oficina que supuestamente estaba cerrada…

― ¡¿Pero qué…?! ― Decía sorprendida una chica de cabello morado ―. ¡SUBARUUUU!

― ¡AAAAHHHHH! ― Gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, y Subaru al intentar voltear para ver a la persona que gritaba, resbalo de la silla donde estaba a horcajadas sobre Teana, por lo que cayó de lleno al suelo mientras de una asustada Teana, intercalaba miradas entre su novia y la nueva visitante.

― ¡Subaru! ¿Estás bien? ― Volteando a ver a la visitante con la cara toda roja ―, Etto… Yo… Ehhh… ― Volteando a ver a Subaru ―. ¿Te golpeaste fuerte be… digo Subaru?

― Estoy bien amorcito. ― Decía Subaru al momento de hincarse frente al escritorio y ver de frente a la visitante con cara de sorpresa y totalmente roja como tomate ―. Ho… Hola… Gin-nee…

― Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ― Decía con cara de incredulidad Ginga, intercalando la vista entre su hermana y su novia ―. Subaru viste por favor.

― ¡Yay! ― Subaru se agacho escondiéndose de la vista de su hermana mientras se arreglaba la blusa, la chaqueta y el corbatín de su uniforme.

Ginga al ver esa reacción en su hermana volteo a ver a Teana que estaba terminando de arreglarse los dos botones y el corbatín que Subaru había abierto minutos antes.

― Ho… Hola… Gin-nee… ― Decía Teana al tiempo que saludaba con la mano. Al oír esto Ginga frunció el ceño algo molesta por el mote cariñoso con el que solo la saludaba su hermana pequeña, al notar eso Teana se sobresaltó ―. Qui… Quiero… Decir… Ginga…

En ese momento Subaru ya había terminado de arreglarse la ropa y se había puesto de pie a un lado de Teana.

― ¿Para esto quería la llave de mi oficina Subaru?

― ¡Nooooo! Claro que no Gin-nee, era para… Bueno… Veras… Teníamos… Ettoo…

― Subaru sabes que no me molesta que seas novia de Teana, al contrario me alegra porque te vez feliz y sé que Teana que corresponde con igual amor. Además hacen bonita pareja. Pero de eso... ¿A hacer "eso" en mi oficina? Por favor Subaru ya no son unas colegialas ya son unas mujeres hechas y derechas. ¡COMPORTENSE!

― Lo se Gin-nee es solo que… Bueno… ― Subaru bajo la mirada desviándola de los ojos aqua de su hermana. Ginga camino hasta ponerse frente a su hermana y tomarla de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

― Subaru, no me molesta que le demuestres tu amor a tu novia de esa forma o de la forma que sea, incluso sabes que no me molesta si hacen el amor.

― ¡GIIINNNN-NEEEEE! ― Gritaron Subaru y Teana al mismo tiempo. Pero Ginga desvió la mirada hacia Teana que estaba detrás de Subaru aun sentada en la silla secretarial de su escritorio y le soltó una mirada de pocos amigos.

― Que diga… Ginga ― Corrigió Teana rápidamente, haciendo que Ginga volviera con su mirada dulce a ver a su hermana.

― Bueno. Pero de todos modos este no es lugar para hacer eso Subaru. Viven juntas por favor. ¿No pueden esperar a que lleguen a su departamento?

― Si pero… Es que no pudimos aguantarnos. ― Decía Subaru al momento que se sonrojaba.

― ¿Aguantarnos? Pero Subaru tu empezaste, me trajiste con mentiras y me arrinconaste a la pared cuando cerraste la puerta. ― Decía Teana tratando de librarse de su parte de culpa.

― Pero no te negaste Teana. ― Decía Subaru mirando por sobre el hombro a su novia con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

― Mmm… Como negarse a esos ojos.

― Ji, ji, ji. ― Se reía Subaru con una expresión traviesa en su cara.

― Como sea Subaru. ― Le empezó a reclamar Ginga ―. Este no es lugar ni momento para hacer eso. No sean exhibicionistas, o la gente empezara a pensar que han estado mucho tiempo con Hayate-san.

En un lugar del Himalaya…

― Achis… Achis… Achis… Creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí.

― Was passiert, ist schon krank Meister (Lo que pasa es que ya se enfermó ama).

― Claro que no. Alguien está hablando mal de mí es solo eso.

― Wir sollten wieder krank oder schlechter Meister (Deberíamos volver o se enfermara más ama).

― No quiero, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero. ― Decía Hayate haciendo berrinche.

― Manchmal kann es so kindisch. (A veces puede ser tan infantil).

En Mid-Childa en la oficina de Ginga Nakajima…

― Pero eso no es cierto Gin-nee. ― Decía Subaru asustada.

― Eso yo lo sé Subaru, pero los demás no. Así que controlen las hormonas. ¿Quieren? ― Subaru y Teana se pusieron tan rojas como señales de Alto ―. Bueno, ya. Préstenme mi oficina. ¿Sí?

― S… Si Gin-nee. ― Decía Subaru al momento de tomar a Teana por la mano para salir de ahí, al llegar a la puerta ambas de despidieron ―. Nos vemos Gin-nee.

― Nos vemos Gin-nee. ― Decía Teana haciendo una reverencia, y al levantar la vista solo vio una mirada molesta en los ojos de Ginga y un ceño fruncido ―. Quie… Quiero decir Ginga.

Ambas chicas salieron casi corriendo de ahí y más rojas que nada.

― Hay no puede ser. Esas dos están loquitas la una por la otra, pero al menos espero que se controlen. Je, je, je.

**Episodio XIX – Extra –**

Fuera de la oficina y corriendo por los pasillos las dos chicas reían por lo que les acababa de pasar.

― Ja, ja, ja.

― Estas loca Subaru. ¿Así que le pediste las llaves de su oficina solo para estar conmigo?

― Es que no podía esperar más amorcito ― Decía Subaru con cara traviesa. Al mismo tiempo la ponía contra la pared arrinconándola ―. Me haces tanta falta. Necesito sentir tus labios y tu piel. ― Subaru empezaba a hacerle caricias en el cuello a Teana con la nariz ―. Me encanta tu olor y la suavidad de tu piel.

― Su… Su… Subaru… Po… Por favor… No… Basta… ― Decía Teana al momento que separaba a Subaru de ella.

― ¿Qué… Que pasa Teana? ― Preguntaba Subaru sorprendida por la reacción de su novia ―. ¿Acaso… Acaso no te gusta estar conmigo? ¿Hago algo mal?

― No no no no no ― Decía Teana tratando de calmar a su novia antes que pensara mal y tomando su rostro con ambas manos ―. No es eso bebe, al contrario todo lo haces muy bien. Es solo que… ― mirando para ambos lados ―. Estamos en un lugar público y hay mucha gente.

― Ohh eso. Je, je, je.

― Tontita. Tú jamás harás nada mal, tú eres la luz de mis ojos Subaru. Al contrario, yo debería de estar asustada de algún día poder perderte, después de todo yo he sido la que te ha tratado mal cuando tu solo querías estar a mi lado ― Decía mientras sujetaba ambas manos de Subaru.

― No me perderás amorcito, nunca. ― Y ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos de la otra.

― Je, je. Ven corazón. ― Tomo la mano de Subaru y la lleva a un cuarto lleno de papeles algo así como un archivo.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?

― Nuestro escondite temporal ― Decía Teana al momento que tomaba a Subaru por la cintura y la pegaba a ella para empezar a darle ligeros besos en el cuello.

― ¡Aaahhh! Te… Teana… Mmm…

― Subaru, me encanta que gimas mi nombre.

― Teana… ― Subaru la empujo contra una pared arrinconándola de nuevo ―. Me haces tanta falta, necesito de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu piel, sentir tu calor… Ohh Teana te deseo tanto que no puedo soportarlo. Te amo Teana, te amo.

― Subaru, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo; de desperdiciar tanto en tratar de no sentir esto por ti que… Solo te hacía daño, más bien nos hacía daño a las dos.

― Pero al final los aceptaste, y eso que me rechazaste al principio ― Decían ambas entre besos y caricias.

― Si lo hice pero fue por estúpida. Solo te lastime, te hice llorar y me arrepiento de eso. Por eso ahora solo te hare feliz Subaru nunca más te hare llorar te lo prometo.

― Teana, te amo con todo mi corazón.

― Yo también te amo Subaru. Eres mi vida entera y sin ti no tendría sentido vivir.

Ambas estaban en su mundo de algodón cuando un ruido, al otro lado de una pared dentro de ese cuarto les llamo la atención.

― ¿Oíste eso? ― Preguntaba Subaru.

― ¿Gemidos?

Con cuidado para no ser vistas se asomaron a un lado del archivo para ver quién era la otra pareja que se encontraba ahí en ese momento y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a dos chicas en una situación igual de comprometedora que la de ellas.

― ¿Comandante? ― Preguntaba Teana.

― ¿Capitana? ― Preguntaba Subaru.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ― Gritaron las dos chicas separándose por la sorpresa.

― Tonta… ¡No me asustes! ― Decía una chica de piel morena cabello largo y lacio hasta los hombros y ojos rosados y que iba vestida con un uniforme azul claro con vivos en rosa.

― ¿Yoooo? Estas tontas que me asustaron. ― Respondía una chica un poco más alta de piel blanca, ojos color miel, cabello negro lacio hasta media espalda con destellos en azul rey, y que iba vestida con un uniforme negro con vivos en azul rey.

― ¡Oiga! ― Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

― Es la verdad. Me asustaron.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? ― Pregunto la chica de cabello rosa ya más tranquila.

― Pues… Lo mismo que ustedes ― Respondió Teana.

― Al menos hasta que nos interrumpieron. ¿Ya vez Fiusha? Te dije que te esperaras un poco.

― ¡Pero Aixa! Hace días que no estaba así contigo, ya te extrañaba. ― Fiusha abrazaba por la cintura a Aixa.

― Estamos en servicio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

― No es servicio. Son prácticas.

― Lo que sea. Además esta noche dormiremos aquí y no en el campamento, así que podremos hacer algo amor.

― Eso espero. En el campamento hay muchos fisgones y no me gusta que nos vean en… Bueno tu sabes. ― Decía Fiusha sonrojada.

― Lo sé. Lo bueno es que siempre me doy cuenta cuando alguien está cerca.

― Mmm… ¿Ahora que lo dices? ¿Cómo es que Teana y Subaru te asustaron? A ti es muy difícil sorprenderte, como puedes sentir la presencia de los demás.

― Bueno… Eso es… Porque… ― Trataba de articular Aixa que ya estaba roja ―. Cuando estoy contigo me olvido del mundo, todos mis sentidos están en sentir tus besos y tus caricias y me olvido de todo lo demás, además… Se supone que aquí solo estaríamos tu y yo y en el campamento como no hay lugar privado nunca me descuido por lo mismo que hay mucha gente.

― ¡Aaaahhhhh! ― Decían Teana y Subaru haciendo que Aixa se sonrojara más y dejara ver una faceta que no iba con su estatus de comandante.

― Ya estuvo bueno ¿No? Vámonos porque tenemos cosas que hacer Fiusha ― Decía Aixa al momento que tomaba una capa negra que estaba en el suelo y se la ponía sobre el uniforme, al igual que tomaba un sombrero tipo australiano negro con el ala derecha plegada hacia arriba.

― Nosotras también tenemos que irnos Subaru. Aún tenemos informes que terminar.

― Mmmm… ― Subaru inflaba los cachetes molesta ―. Pero yo no me quiero ir Teana, no he podido hacer nada contigo.

― Vamos cielo tenemos que trabajar, y si te portas bien… En la noche haremos todo lo que quieras ― Decía Teana guiñándole un ojo en tono de travieso.

― ¿En… En serio?

― Claro bebe. Te lo prometo.

― Eres un amor Teana por eso te amo.

― Bueno. Ya o les echare agua helada. ― Decía Aixa.

― Je, je, je. ― Rieron las dos chicas.

Después de eso las cuatro chicas salieron de ese pequeño cuarto y tomaron rumbos diferentes dirigiéndose a sus lugares de trabajo, Subaru y Fiusha ostentaban una amplia sonrisa sabiendo que más tarde sus deseos serian cumplidos a cabalidad por sus respectivas novias.


	20. Episodio XX

Hola yo de nuevo (n.n) debido a algunos problemas personales y de trabajo no había podido actualizar la historia, ademas de otro proyecto en mente que espero este listo pronto y les guste. Por lo pronto ahí esta otro episodio y espero pronto tener el siguiente para ya no dejarlos tanto tiempo intrigados (n.n) Bye bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y** Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XX**

En otra parte del edificio, dos chicas bajan corriendo las escaleras hasta el último piso ya sin aire en sus pulmones...

― ¡AAAhhh! ― Respiraban agitadamente.

― ¿Por... Porque tienen que hacer los edificios tan altos? ― Decía Panty tratando de recuperarse del todo.

― No... No te quejes. Es… Es bueno para mantener la... La figura... ― Le respondía Stocking.

― Pues tú no pareces disfrutarlo.

― Claro... Claro que lo disfruto. ¿No vez que estoy muy feliz de hacer tanto ejercicio? _"Maldita sea, siento que voy a devolver el almuerzo" _― Pensaba Stocking.

― Tu... Tu cara dice otra cosa. Estas amarilla. ¿Segura que estas bien?

― Si, lo estoy. _"Diablos, tengo que hacer más ejercicio, ya no puedo ni con mi alma"_

― Bueno será mejor que sigamos o las vamos a perder. Tenemos que ver donde se quedaran.

― Ok. Vamos.

Las dos chicas se incorporaron lo mejor que podían aun sin recuperar todo el aire que les faltaba, pero tenían que alcanzar a las chicas antes de que fuera más difícil seguirlas.

Delante de ellas tres chicas y una niña salían rumbo al estacionamiento, se dirigían al auto de una de ellas para poder llegar a su casa e instalar a las nuevas huéspedes en su hogar temporal.

― Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Vivio-chan.

― No es nada Kneesocks-chan. Me caes muy bien y no podía dejarte a ti y a tu hermana en cualquier lugar, además me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.

― Claro Vivio-chan, me encantaría ser tu amiga. Y por cierto...

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Tu otra amiga, la de pelo plateado. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Se desaprecio así nomás?

― Se llama Einhart y tuvo que irse porque tiene otros pendientes que hacer, pero no te apures la volverás a ver y saldremos las tres y te presentare a otras de mis amigas.

― Sí. Me parece muy bien Vivio-chan.

Detrás de ellas caminaban dos chicas, una más que inquieta e incómoda y la otra con porte sexy y seductor, por eso mismo la otra chica se sentía tan incómoda y deseaba que eso terminara pronto...

― Parece que Miss Kneesocks y Vivo se llevan muy bien. ¿No lo crees Nanoha?

― Sí. Eso parece. ― Nanoha solo miraba al frente con aire desanimado y preocupado.

― ¿Estas bien? Pareces preocupada.

― No es nada.

― ¿Segura?

― Si, no te preocupes Scanty. No es nada.

― Pues no parece que no sea nada; pero sabes que si necesitas consuelo puedo... ― Scanty se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Nanoha ― ayudarte... ― Decía con voz más que sugestiva. Cosa que solo hacía que a Nanoha se le erizará la piel y una sensación como descarga eléctrica le recorriera la espalda por lo que instintivamente la alejo de sí.

― No es nada te lo aseguro. Estoy... Estoy bien.

― Bueno, si tú lo dices. ― Una media sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Scanty su plan estaba funcionando ―. ¿Tenemos que caminar más o tu casa ya está cerca?

― No, está bastante lejos pero iremos en mi auto.

― ¿Y cuál es?

― Ese blanco. ― Señalando un auto blanco bastante sobrio, más que nada familiar.

― Mmm... Muy familiar. ¿No te gustan los deportivos?

― No. Los deportivos son más del gusto de Fate-chan.

― Mmm... ― Scanty frunció el ceño al oír ese nombre ―. _"Para ser solo amigas piensas demasiado en ella Nanoha. Pero no te apures yo hare que la olvides y que solo pienses y me desees a mi "_― Pensaba al momento que una malvada sonrisa se aparecía en su rostro.

Llegaron al auto y entraron las 4 tomando camino la residencia Takamachi. A prudente distancia dos chicas las observaban al tiempo que maldecían...

― Demonios. ¿Ahora como los seguimos. ― Decía molesta Panty ―. Si tan solo tuviéramos a See Through.

― Hay que seguirlas.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Corriendo?

― ¿Entonces cómo?

― Pues no sé. Piensa cabeza hueca.

―Mmm... ― Observando para todos lados Stocking vio algo que podría ayudar ―. Mira Panty una motocicleta.

― Muy bien Stocking con eso podremos alcanzarlas.

― ¿Sabes cómo encenderla sin llaves?

― Claro... ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué no he aprendido nada de los chicos motociclistas con los que me he acostado? ― Decía Panty guiñándole un ojo y acercándose a la motocicleta vigilando que nadie la viera.

Después de un rato de revisar la moto encontró los cables necesarios y encendió la motocicleta...

― Ya vez, te dije que podría.

― Eso es robar Panty.

― ¿Y? Tenemos que alcanzarlas o las perderemos.

― Pero...

― Súbete tarada.

― No me llames así.

― Solo súbete. ¿Quieres?

Stocking subió a la motocicleta y a prudente distancia siguieron el carro de Nanoha. Dieron varias vueltas siguiendo a Nanoha, hasta que en una vuelta y en un tráfico algo pesado, las perdieron de vista. Siguieron dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que decepcionadas decidieron detenerse en un parque para pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

― ¿Y ahora? ― Preguntaba Stocking.

― Buena pregunta. ― Se recriminaba Panty.

― ¿Cómo pudiste perderlas?

― Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido chofer del camión. Como se le ocurre atravesarse y taparme la visión, al menos le recordé a la más vieja de su casa.

― Igual él te la recordó. ¿Pero porque tenías que bajarlo del camión?

― ¿Cómo que porque? Tenía de demostrarle quien mandaba.

― Pero por ese arrebato de enojo tuyo perdimos a las hermanas demonio y a esa guapa chica.

― Deja tus lesbianismos para después. Ahora tenemos que ver cómo le hacemos para encontrarlas de nuevo.

― Idiota no digas eso.

― Creo que tendremos que regresar.

― ¿A hacer qué?

― Pues al menos tener donde dormir.

― Es un edificio militar. ¿Cómo nos podemos quedar ahí?

― Mmm... Buena pregunta.

― Warf

― Cállate Chuck

― Warf

― ¡QUE TE CAYES MOLESTIA! ― Gritaba Panty, pero a Stocking le gano la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Chuck quería mostrar.

― Mira Panty un helicóptero ― Stocking y Chuck miraban un gran helicóptero que llegaba seguramente un transporte de personal.

― ¡Es enorme! Tal vez es un helicóptero de transporte ― En ese momento la ardilla de Panty empezó a correr ―. ¡Eso es!

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Si es un helicóptero de transporte seguro debe de traer algunos uniformes sucios o uniformes de más y si los usamos podríamos pasar como oficiales y hospedarnos en los cuartos de los soldados.

― Hay que admitir que algunas veces tienes buenas ideas Panty.

― Je, je, je. Claro soy muy buena... ¡OYEEE COMO QUE ALGUNAS VECES! ¿QUE TE PIENSAS QUE SOY BOBA O QUE?

― Sí. ― Respondía Stocking sin inmutarse y sin desviar la mirada del helicóptero.

― ¡ERES UNA...! Ya súbete tenemos que seguir ese helicóptero y ver donde aterriza.

Ambas hermanas empezaron a seguir al helicóptero, regresando al edificio de donde habían salido, dejaron la motocicleta de donde la tomaron y siguieron a pie hasta llegar con el helipuerto donde descargarían la aeronave. En ese momento un chico salía del edificio hacia el estacionamiento, subiéndose a su motocicleta y avanzando solo unos metros cuando...

― ¿Pero qué...? Vamos arranca. ― Le reclamaba a su motocicleta Vice Granscenic, mientras la intentaba arrancar de nuevo ―. Maldita cosa como es que no arrancas. Mmm... Todo el motor parece estar bien, entonces porque no funciona. ¿COMO? Ya no tiene combustible, pero si antes de llegar acá le llene el tanque y ahora esta... ¿Vacío? Genial ahora tendré que empujarla hasta el taller y adiós cita. Esto sí que es mala suerte.

En el helipuerto, nuestro par de ladronas estaban esperando su oportunidad para conseguir la ropa que necesitaban. El helicóptero era dos veces más grande lo normal, de color gris acero y en el rotor trasero en dorado un águila bicéfala sobre el número XXIII.

― Pues si era una helicóptero de transporte. ¡Es enorme! ― Decía una sorprendida Panty.

― Si y mira Panty, esos carros con bolsas de ropa, seguro encontraremos ahí algo que ponernos para entrar.

― Si pero no podemos entrar ahora, mira. ― Panty señalaba a varios oficiales con uniformes verde olivo hablando con dos personas que al parecer eran los jefes de ellos ya que iban con uniformes en negro ―. Tenemos que esperar a que se vayan y entonces buscaremos en la ropa algo.

― ¿Qué tipo de ropa?

― Uniformes Stocking. Así podremos entrar al edifico y que nos den un cuarto pensando que somos de ellos.

― Ah muy bien. Mira ya se van.

― Perfecto. Ven vamos a ver que encontramos.

Ambas chicas se escabulleron hasta el carro con la ropa sucia y hurgaron en ella buscando algo de ropa de su medida.

― Mmm... Que no hay chicas guapas en este lugar todas están muy grandes.

― Vamos Panty no te pongas quisquillosa. Busca algo adecuado y vámonos antes de que alguien regrese.

― Pero es que mira esto. ― Sacando unos pantalones enormes ―. La mayoría es ropa de hombre y de hombres muy grandes.

― Mira lo que encontré. ― Decía Stocking sacando un uniforme gris claro con adornos en negro ―. Y es de mi talla, también esa la blusa y la corbata.

― Pues yo no encuentro nada que me guste, todo está horrible sobre todo el color que no hay nada en rojo u otro color. ¿Por qué todo en gris?

― Anda escoge algo y vámonos oigo voces.

― Aish. Creo que este está bien. ― Sacando un uniforme igual que el de Stocking pero en azul cielo.

― Entonces vámonos. ― Las dos chicas salieron corriendo de ahí y justo cuando se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos una persona de la lavandería llegaba por la ropa sucia.

― Bueno vistámonos con esto y vayamos a la oficina para buscar un alojamiento ya está anocheciendo. ― Decía Panty.

Las chicas se vistieron con los uniformes y se dirigieron a las oficinas centrales donde vieron que entraron los oficiales de verde y sus jefes.

― ¿Estas segura que esto funcionara? ― Preguntaba una inquieta Stocking que iba con el uniforme gris claro, blusa blanca y corbata negra.

― Claro que si tu no preocupes, tu tranquila yo nerviosa, veras que todo saldrá bien ― Panty iba con un uniforme azul cielo, blusa blanca y corbata azul marino ―. Mira ahí está la recepción.

― Buenas tardes. Les puedo servir en algo.

― Si veníamos a hospedarnos. ― Decía Panty.

― Mmm... Esto no es hotel. ¿Saben?

― Lo sabemos señorita pero llegaron con el grupo de hace rato.

― Mmm... ― La chica no creía mucho lo que Panty le decía pero entonces vio una insignia en el uniforme de Panty ―. A con la Legión XXIII.

― Si con ellos, con la Legión XXIII.

― A muy bien. Ustedes están hospedados en el piso 13, habitación 13, está en la llave de su habitación, son habitaciones dobles.

― No hay problema. Gracias. ― Panty tomo la llave y salió de ahí junto con Stocking ―. Ya vez te dije que no habría ningún problema.

― Espero y no nos descubran.

― Ya aguafiestas.

Subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso 13 y entraron a su habitación. Era una habitación sencilla con una litera, una ventana al fondo, un escritorio al frente de la litera y frente a la venta al otro extremo de la habitación el ropero.

― Esto es una pocilga. ― Reclamaba Panty.

― ¿Y qué querías? ¿Un penthouse? Es una barraca militar, no esperes tener muchos lujos. Yo quiero la de arriba. ― Decía Stocking al momento que se subía a la litera.

― Pues no, pero algo más amplio.

― Date de santos que tenemos donde pasar la noche. Ahora duerme que mañana tenemos que ir a buscar a esas demonio.

― Sí, tienes razón.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en la residencia Takamachi…

― Vaya tu casa es enorme Vivio-chan.

― Si, es lo suficientemente grande para mis mamas y yo.

― ¿Y por cierto tu otra mama?

― No sé, ― Decía Vivio con tristeza en su mirada ―, espero y no tarde para que conozca a tu hermana, seguro se llevaran bien.

― Si, seguro y así será. _"Yo no estaría tan segura sobre eso de que se lleven bien". _― Pensaba Kneesocosk mientras miraba como su hermana Scanty intentaba seducir a Nanoha.

― Sí.

― Vivio ¿Por qué no llevas a Kneesocks y a Scanty a que vean su habitación?

― Si Nanoha-mama. Ven Kneesocks-chan, Scanty-chan vamos.

― Ahora voy Vivio-chan, primero quisiera tomar algo, tengo sed.

― Oh muy bien. ― Vivio y Kneesocks se fueron a ver la habitación mientras que en la cocina se quedaron Scanty y Nanoha.

― Esas dos ya son muy buenas amigas.

― Si eso parece. ¿Quieres Agua o Jugo de Naranja?

― Agua está bien. Gracias.

― Aquí tienes.

― Gracias. ― Scanty se bebió el agua de un solo trago y mirando alrededor pregunto ―. ¿Es tuya la casa?

― Sí. Bueno la empecé a pagar yo pero luego me ayudo Fate-chan, así que literalmente es de las dos.

― Ah ya veo. ¿Y tú compañera cuando regresa?

― La verdad no sé. Se supone que ya debería de estar aquí. ― Nanoha miraba el reloj preocupada, no era normal que Fate llegara tarde a menos que tuviera alguna misión.

― Naaa. Déjala seguro se fue con algún pretendiente o "amante" por ahí y debe de estársela pasando de lo lindo con él, así que no te preocupes si por casualidad no llegara a dormir, si es que es verdad que salió con alguien lo más seguro es que se quede a pasar una muy buena noche con esa persona.

Al oír esas palabras Nanoha sintió una opresión en el pecho, Fate-chan no era de esas, no era de las que se van con cualquiera y menos a tener una noche de sexo desbocado, o al menos eso creía. ¿O no? No, estaba segura que Fate-chan no era así, de ser eso cierto ya se lo hubiera contado a ella, una vez le confesó que aún seguía siendo virgen, entonces eso quiere decir que no había tenido relaciones con ningún hombre pero... Eso había sido ya hace años, que tal y en ese tiempo, de entonces a ahora, se encontró con alguien que le gustara y la satisficiera sexualmente. Si así fuera ya se lo hubiera contado o... ¿O a menos que por su extrema vergüenza no se atreviera a contárselo su mejor amiga? Si eso fuera, entonces quiere decir que a Fate-chan no le gustan las mujeres, y entonces ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad con Fate-chan. Porque eso era lo más probable ya que ella no recordaba haber visto a Fate-chan voltear a ver a ninguna mujer o hacer comentario acerca de su belleza o de su físico. Y si recordaba haber oído comentarios acerca de lo bien que se veían algunos chicos con el uniforme y sobre todo elogiaba mucho la forma de vestir de su hermano Chrono ya que siempre se veía muy guapo, elegante y atractivo, y también recordó un comentario de Fate-chan sobre como envidaba a Amy por poder salir con un chico tan guapo como su hermano.

― ...Mama...

― ...ha-mama...

― ...noha...

― ...machi...

― ¡NANOHA!

― ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué... Qué ocurre?

― Nanoha-mama. ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntaba una asustada Vivio.

― Si estoy bien Vivio. ¿Por qué preguntas?

― Estabas muy distraída Nanoha. Todas estuvimos hablándote y no hacías caso hasta que te grite. ― Decía Scanty.

― Lo siento, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos. Discúlpame Vivio.

― Mmm... ― Decía una Vivio ya más alegre negando con la cabeza ―. No hay problema Nanoha-mama. ― Pero en ese momento un ruido extraño sorprendió a las cuatro chicas.

― Grrrr... ― Era el estómago de Vivio que empezaba a reclamar alimentos, cosa que hizo que las tres chicas mayores estallaran en risas.

― Muy bien entonces hare la cena, porque parece que Vivio ya tiene hambre.

― Siiiii. ― Gritaba Vivio muy entusiasmada.

Nanoha preparo la cena y las cuatro cenaron muy animadamente, bueno todas menos Nanoha que seguía esperando a que su amiga rubia regresara, cosa que no sucedió. Después de cenar, Kneesocks y Vivio se dirigieron a su habitación para buscar algo de ropa para las hermanas mientras Nanoha y Scanty terminaron de recoger la mesa y se pusieron a lavar los platos.

― Nanoha... ¿Estas bien?

― Si Scanty. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Porque en la cena estuviste muy rara como... Ida.

― No es nada enserio. ― La mirada de Nanoha era triste y melancólica.

― Eso no es cierto. _"Esta vulnerable, es hora de hacer el siguiente movimiento"_ ― Le decía y pensaba Scanty acercándose a ella para tomarla del brazo y hacerla girar para verla de frente ―. No deberías de estar triste, tienes una hermosa sonrisa como para ocultarla con tristeza.

― No tienes por qué preocuparte. ― Decía Nanoha bajando la mirada.

― Nanoha... Eres tan hermosa que solo tendrías que ser feliz. ― Scanty subía su mano derecha acariciando su rostro suavemente haciendo que levantara el rostro para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, esa caricia se sintió tan bien que Nanoha no la quito y giro la cabeza para poder incrementar el toque de la mano en su rostro.

― Scanty...

― Nanoha...

Scanty fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Nanoha, poniendo su mano izquierda en su cintura para acércala más a ella, sus respiraciones se acercaban, sus cuerpos podían sentir el calor de la otra, Nanoha estaba perdida en la mirada ámbar de Scanty y está en los mares azules de Nanoha. La distancia poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que sus labios te tocaron, fue un beso tímido, pero poco a poco Scanty fue aumentando la intensidad, su lengua lamia los labios de Nanoha y esta accedió abriendo un poco sus labios y permitiendo que la lengua de Scanty entrara y reclamara su premio. Scanty tomo con la mano que estaba en el rostro de Nanoha, la nuca de esta y con la otra afianzo más el abrazo juntando sus cuerpos, Nanoha dejándose llevar por las sensaciones se abrazó al cuello de Scanty permitiendo más libertad al beso que se profundizo aún más. Scanty dejo sus labios y empezó a besar las mejillas de Nanoha, empezando a bajar a su cuello, lamiendo y besando todo el cuello de Nanoha, un gemido salido de los labios de Nanoha haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Scanty, la cual aumento la intensidad de los besos dando pequeñas mordidas provocando que Nanoha gimiera más y diera pequeños quejidos por las mordidas que seguro dejarían marca, pero Nanoha estaba perdida en las caricias de Scanty. Scanty empezó a bajar la mano de la nuca de Nanoha para desabrochar el corbatín y luego el botón del cuello de la blusa empezando a bajar para poder besar y lamer cada milímetro de piel expuesta. Nanoha gemía a cada caricia dada por Scanty tanto, que no se dio cuenta que la intensidad de sus gemidos subían lo que provoca que una asustada Vivio llamara a su mama y fuera corriendo a ver qué ocurría seguida por Kneesosocks que intentaba detenerla, provocando que antes de entrar Scanty y Nanoha se separan con sus rostros rojos y la respiración agitada.

― ¡Nanoha-mama! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

― S... Si... Si Vivio. Estoy... Estoy bien. ― Intentaba articular Nanoha aun con respiración agitada y acomodándose los botones de la blusa y el corbatín.

― Es que oí uno ruidos raros.

― No te apures corazón. ― Decía Nanoha acercándose a Vivio y poniéndose a su altura ―. Creo que es hora de irse a acostar, ya es noche para que estés despierta.

― Pero es que quiero esperar que llegue Fate-mama. ― Decia Vivio con una cara de tristeza.

― No te apures Vivio seguro ella estará aquí mañana cuando te despiertes y si no iremos con la tía Hayate para que nos diga a donde la mando. ¿Te parece?

― Siiiii ― Decía Vivio ya con un semblante más alegre.

― Bueno entonces vamos a la cama.

― Si Nanoha-mama. Hasta mañana Scanty-chan, hasta mañana Kneesocks-chan.

― Hasta mañana Vivio-chan ― Respondía Kneesocks.

― Hasta mañana Vivio-chan, que duermas bien ― Se despedía Scanty y Vivio se dirigió a su cuarto ―. Creo que nosotras también nos vamos a acostar. ¿No crees Miss Kneesocks?

― Si Lady Scanty. Hasta mañana Nanoha.

― Hasta mañana Kneesocks.

Kneesocks se dirigió al cuarto que en el que dormiría, dejando a Scanty sola con Nanoha para que se despidiera y siguiera con su seducción. Scanty se acercó poco a poco a Nanoha, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de esta, Nanoha al sentir el toque de Scanty no pudo reaccionar, se quedó estática, sorprendida por las sensaciones que despertaban en ella ese simple toque. Scanty se acercó hasta tocar los labios de Nanoha y darle un tierno y casto beso, Nanoha solo atino a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del toque de esos dulces labios que la besaron hace poco despertando pasión en su cuerpo, pero en ese momento Nanoha reacciono alejando Scanty y bajando la mirada apenada. Scanty se alejó de ella, dejando a Nanoha respirando agitadamente por las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su pecho, Nanoha levanto el rosto volviendo a mirar esos ojos ámbar que la atrapaban sin saber porque.

― Hasta mañana... ― Scanty se acercó a su oído dándole una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo y susurrando ― ...Na-no-ha.

Al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, Nanoha se estremeció toda y su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera que se dejara llevar por las sensaciones que esa mujer despertaba en ella, pero para su fortuna Scanty se alejó de ella dirigiéndose a su habitación. Nanoha se dejó caer en una silla del comedor respirando agitadamente y asustada de las sensaciones que esa mujer despertaba en ella. Después de controlarse un poco se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se acostó en su "enorme" cama, esa cama que ahora se le hacía extremadamente grande sin la presencia de esa rubia que la hacía sentir tranquila, relajada y completa siempre que estaba a su lado.

― "_¿Fate-chan dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has llegado aún? ¿Qué no sabes la falta que me hace tu compañía? Fate-chan te necesito tanto a mi lado." _― Pensaba una triste y asustada Nanoha que abrazaba la almohada de Fate ―. _"¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me hace tanta falta Fate-chan? ¿Sera porque desde el accidente de mi padre me sentí sola y cuando Fate-chan llego ese sentimiento se fue? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por ella? ¿Qué? ¿Es como mi hermana o como mi amiga o como...? No ella jamás me vería de esa manera, para ella solo soy su mejor amiga nada más, aunque yo quisiera ser más que solo eso. ¿Fate-chan que me has hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo seguir viéndote como solo una amiga? Pero... ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando Scanty me toca? ¿Por qué me pongo así? Y hace rato... ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? ¿Por qué me deje llevar de esa manera? Fate-chan tengo miedo... Todos estos sentimientos me están asustando no sé qué pensar... Fate-chan..."_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas sin que Nanoha pudiera detenerlas, pero sabía que las necesitaba, necesitaba desahogar su corazón, dejar salir toda la frustración, dejar que su miedo y su tristeza salieran de su cuerpo; y así lo hizo hasta quedarse dormida sin soltar ni un momento la almohada, ni de oler el perfume de su querida "amiga" Fate-chan.

En ese momento en la residencia Harlaown una chica rubia pensaba en una chica castaña...

― ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Qué me diste? ¿Por qué a pesar de sentir mi corazón destrozado por ti, sigo amándote de esta manera? Desearía odiarte con toda mi alma Nanoha Takamachi... ― Se decía Fate mientras se tapaba el rosto con un brazo y las lágrimas volvían a salir como ríos embravecidos ―. Pero la verdad es que... En mi corazón solo existe amor hacia ti. Jamás podre odiarte por más cosas malas y ruines que me hicieras. Te amo Nanoha. Te amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi corazón y con todo mi ser.

Sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y Fate siguió llorando hasta por fin quedarse dormida, en esa misma habitación que fue y seguirá siendo mudo testigo de su tristeza y de su dolor.


	21. Episodio XXI

Hola (n.n) yo de nuevo. Esta vez trayéndoles otra actualización de mi historia y esta vez tiene un poquitin de picante, algo leve de Lemon, espero les gusto como lo hice y bueno acepto sus reviews y sus comentarios. Espero actualizar pronto ya que por algunos inconvenientes no he tenido mucha inspiración. Bye y que se diviertan leyendo (n.n).

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXI**

En la habitación de las hermanas demonio, Kneesocks esperaba a su hermana para preguntar sobre su plan y saber cómo le estaba funcionando. Después de unos segundos, Scanty entro con cara de molestia y algo de decepción...

― ¿Scanty? ¿Qué paso?

― Nada. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

― Tienes una carita que... Bueno. Parece que te hubieran quitado algo, además pensé que te quedarías con Nanoha un rato más.

― _(Suspirando)_ Pues casi... Y no será así esta noche. ― Decía Scanty derrotistamente mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

― ¿Pues qué te paso? ¿No me digas que ya no se dejó? Porque eso sería imposible, a ti nadie se te resiste hermana.

― Ese no es el problema Kneesocks, si se dejó. Y bastanteee bien que se dejó ― Decía Scanty con tono victorioso.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo te hacía en su habitación haciéndole el amor. Por desgracia para mí, claro.

― Yo también ya me hacía en su habitación haciéndole el amor pero... Por desgracia o fortuna como quieras verlo, Nanoha es bastante escandalosa. Je, je, je.

― ¿Escandalosa? ¡Ahhh! ¿Te refieres...?

― Si a eso. A que gime muuuuuuy rico y precisamente por eso, cuando mis caricias fueron más intensas y estaba a punto de decirle que fuéramos a su habitación... Llego Vivio corriendo preocupada porque había oído quejarse a su mama ― Decía Scanty con tono molesto y desganado.

― JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA ― Reía Kneesocks a todo pulmón ―. Ahora... Ahora entiendo porque Vivio salió corriendo de esa manera y el por qué tenías esa cara de frustrada. Ja, ja, ha. Así... Así que te dejaron... ¿A medias?

― No es gracioso Kneesocks ― Le reclamaba Scanty arrojándole una almohada.

― Bueno ya... Je, je, je. Ya está bien.

― Ahora me voy a quedar con las ganas hasta que tenga otra oportunidad con ella. Maldita sea mi suerte.

― Mmm... ― Kneesocks hacia un puchero.

― ¿Qué pasa porque pones esa carita?

― O sea... ¿Que que? ¿Estoy pintada o qué demonios?

― ¿Cómo?

Kneesocks que hasta ese momento estaba sentada al otro extremo de la habitación, se levantó y sugestivamente empezó a desabrocharse la blusa de la pijama (de Nanoha por cierto) que Vivio le había dado para que ella y Scanty usaran para dormir. Poco a poco se desabrocho todos los botones de la blusa dejando ver su abdomen bien formado y parte de su sostén de color negro ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hermana. Despacio e insinuándosele a Scanty, empezó a quitarse la blusa hasta quedar solo con el sostén. Empezó a caminar hacia Scanty y al quedar a unos pocos pasos de la cama donde Scanty la mirada con ojos de deseo, empezó a desabrocharse y a quitarse el sostén para luego arrojárselo a la cara.

― Sabes que yo puedo ser tu desahogue cuando lo desees mi adorada Scanty.

― ¡Kneesocks!

― ¡Scanty!

― Eres tan hermosa. ― Scanty se levantó de la cama para ponerse frente a Kneesocks y mirarla directamente a los ojos ―. Me encantan tus ojos llenos de pasión y deseo.

― Deseo por ti mi querida Scanty.

Scanty tomo el rostro de Kneesocks con ambas manos y empezó a darle ligeros besos en todo su rostro. Sobre todo prestándole más atención esos hermosos labios, esos labios que la volvían loca, beso sus mejillas, su frente, sus orejas... Volvió a los labios de Kneesocks, esta vez para darle un beso más profundo y con más deseo que los anteriores. Con delicadeza y sujetándola de la cintura la jalo junto con ella hasta la cama, Scanty cayo sentada en la cama y Kneesocks se sentó a horcajadas sobres sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. El beso era cada vez más apasionado y profundo, sus lenguas peleaban por ganarle a la otra, sus bocas se devoraban sin piedad. Al final la falta de oxígeno les impidió seguir con su beso y aunque no quisieran tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, al alejar sus labios un hilo de saliva colgaba entre las dos haciendo la escena aún más candente de lo que ya era para ellas. Scanty empezó a besar el cuello de Kneesocks de manera dulce y tierna, sin dejar de probar cada milímetro de su tersa y suave piel. Con cada beso Kneesocks gemía suavemente, no quería hacer mucho ruido para no tener los mismos problemas que Scanty con Vivio o tenerlos con Nanoha, así que trataba de ahogarlos lo mejor posible. Scanty empezó a bajar por el pecho de Kneesocks dando suaves besos y pequeñas lamidas, para pasar por el canalillo de sus pechos y seguir bajando hasta su estómago en el cual se entretuvo un rato entre besos y lamidas disfrutando su piel y jugando con su ombligo que tanto le encantaba. Scanty besaba y mordía suavemente todo el abdomen de Kneesocks, cosa que la estaba volviendo loca, el solo hecho de que Scanty la tocara y besara de esa manera la elevaba al cielo. Scanty abrazando aun a su hermana, se acostó en la cama haciendo que Kneesocks quedara sobre ella, mientras iba bajando el cuerpo de Kneesocks, Scanty iba subiendo en sus caricias. Cuando quedo completamente acostada en la cama, los pechos de Kneesocks estaban a su alcance, y sin demora empezó a besar y a lamer cada parte de ellos. Primero uno y luego el otro, intercalando las caricias de una pecho a otro dándole el mismo trato a cada uno. Kneesocks se dejaba hacer por su hermana, solo dejándole oír los gemidos de placer que sus caricias provocaban en ella. Scanty mordía y chupaba con delicadeza cada uno de los pechos y los pezones de Kneesocks. Scanty entonces se dio la vuelta dejando a Kneesocks bajo de ella. Beso su boca con pasión y empezó a bajar de nuevo sus besos por su cuello, por sus clavículas, por sus pechos y su canalillo, por su abdomen y su estómago, bajando de la cama y quedando finalmente hincada frente a Kneesocks. Contemplo esa escena. Se veía tan sexy Kneesocks en esa forma que solo provocaba que su excitación creciera más. Empezo a quitarle los pantalones de la pijama dejando ver su hermosa ropa interior, una tanga negra igual que el sostén. Scanty se metio entre sus piernas besando el interior de sus muslos con delicadeza y ternura, disfrutando del calor de esa tersa piel. Beso desde sus muslos hasta sus tobillos y luego volvió a subir, así hizo en ambas piernas haciendo que Kneesocks gimiera un poco más fuerte y provocando que se tapara la boca con una mano para amortiguarlos. Scanty empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Kneesocks haciendo crecer aún más sus gemidos y provocando que se retorciera en la cama del placer que estaba recibiendo. Scanty viendo como su hermana se retorcía de placer, decidió ir más allá y hacerle ver las estrellas de una vez, así que hizo su tanga a un lado y se metió aún más entre sus piernas lamiendo su intimidad con gusto, como si se tratara del más rico de los manjares. Kneesocks al sentir la lengua de Scanty no puedo evitar un gritillo y antes de que sus gritos fueran más fuertes, tomo la camisa de la pijama, se la puso en la boca y la empezó a morder con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando así los gritos que Scanty le provocaba a cada paso de su lengua por su intimidad. Scanty al contrario de evitar esos gritos, siguió lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de la intimidad de Kneesocks desde su pequeño botón de placer hasta cada pliegue de su intimidad. Scanty lo comía con adoración y pasión a la vez, y sintiendo la necesidad de hacer que Kneesocks llegara al clímax, introdujo un dedo en su intimidad, lo que provoco que Kneesocks arqueara la espalda por el placer que eso le provoco. Scanty empezó un movimiento de mete-saca en la intimidad de Kneesocks lo que provocaba que ella se retorciera aún más, como si estuviera sintiendo el más horrible de los dolores, pero en realidad lo que sentía era la más hermosa de las torturas. Después de un rato en el que Scanty se dedicó a besar y lamer la intimidad de Kneesocks al tiempo que su dedo se introducía en su intimidad, así estuvo un rato hasta que Kneesocks no pudo resistir más. Kneesocks llego al clímax, sintiendo un poderoso orgasmo recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo que arqueara la espalda de una forma que parecía casi imposible para un ser humano, pero para Kneesocks era poco debido a las convulsiones que el orgasmo le estaba provocando. Sujeto las sabanas de la cama con una fuerza que oyó como en algunas partes sus uñas rasgaban la tela, sin embargo ella necesitaba sujetarse de algo, ya que se sentía caer en un profundo abismo de placer. Después de un momento, toda la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció, haciendo que cayera pesadamente en la cama, agotada, sudorosa y con la respiración acelerada y entrecortada por el placer y las sensaciones. Scanty subió hasta el rosto de Kneesocks y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, para luego alejarse de ella y empezar a cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

― Demonios... ― Decía Kneesocks respirando agitadamente ―. Eres... Eres muy buena. No se cómo lo haces... Pero siempre me haces sentir muy bien.

― Je, je, je... Solo yo sé dónde tocarte mí quería Kneesocks. Te conozco muy bien y se dónde tienes tus puntos de placer.

― Bien. Ahora es tu turno que amada Scanty... ― Decía Kneesocks al momento que aun semidesnuda se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba Scanty para besar su cuello y abrazarla por la espalda.

― No mi amada Kneesocks. ― Scanty se daba la vuelta para quitarse las manos de su cintura y darle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios ―. Hoy solo gozaras tú. Me encanta ver como gimes y te convulsionas con mis caricias, eso siempre es más que suficiente para hacerme terminar a mi manera. Porque no creas que fuiste la única que tuvo su orgasmo, solo que el tuyo fue mucho mejor que el mío.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

― Si mi querida Kneesocks. Yo también termine mira... ― Scanty tomo una de las manos de Kneesocks y la metió por debajo de su falda haciendo que tocara su tanga que estaba completamente húmeda.

― Scanty... ¿Cómo...?

― Tus gritos y tus gemidos Kneesocks. Y el ver como intentabas ahogarlos me hizo excitar más, además que el miedo a que Nanoha o Vivio nos escucharan hizo que esto fuera más que excitante para mí.

― ¿Entonces ya hice mi parte? ― Preguntaba Kneesocks con tono sugestivo y sexy.

― Así es mi amada Kneesocks. Ahora si no te molesta quisiera dormir en tus brazos y con tu pecho como almohada.

― Claro que no me molesta mi hermosa Scanty, todo mi cuerpo siempre está a tu disposición para lo que desees.

Ambas se fueron a acostar y Scanty efectivamente uso el cuerpo de su hermana como almohada especialmente sus pechos para dormir de forma más que placentera.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Harlaown... Dos mujeres bajaban de un auto negro, digno de una persona de mucha importancia, y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada...

― Gracias por pasar por mi Lindy-san. Pensé que tendría que venirme sola desde la Biblioteca Infinita.

― No es nada Arf. Qué bueno que me hablaste y que ya estaba desocupada si no, no hubiera podido pasar por ti.

― Lo que no entiendo es... ¿Dónde estará Fate? Siempre me contesta a menos que haya salido a alguna misión.

― Pero no ha salido del planeta. Al menos Hayate-chan no me comento nada. ¿Y por cierto donde se habrá metido? Hace días que no la veo por las oficinas.

― Exacto. Hayate no está y Fate no me dijo que fuera a salir a alguna misión, además Nanoha tampoco me contesto su celular, y no creo que hayan salido las tres sin que usted se haya enterado.

― Eso es cierto. Que las tres As de Ases del TSAB salgan juntas a alguna misión es porque lo que tengan que hacer es un asunto de suma importancia. Y hasta ahora nada ha ocurrido que lo requiera.

― Mmm... Espero que mañana sepamos algo. Estoy preocupada por Fate.

― Yo también. Ya sabes que Fate-chan siempre ha sido muy especial para mí y no me gusta que la pase nada. ― Decía Lindy al momento de abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa.

― Lindy-san...

― ¿Dime Arf?

― Creo saber dónde está Fate. ― Decía Arf mirando al piso.

― ¿Así? ¿Dónde?

― Aquí. ― Decía Arf señalando al piso para que Lindy observara las zapatillas negras de Fate.

― ¿Pero que hace aquí? Y ¿Por qué no está en su casa con Vivio y con Na...?

― ¿Qué sucede Lindy-san?

― Creo que ya sé porque Fate-chan está aquí.

― ¿Así? ¿Por qué...? ¿No querrá decir que tuvieron alguna discusión?

― No creo que haya sido solo una discusión. Más bien...

― ¿Más bien...?

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar y continuar hablando de Fate...

― Más bien fue una decepción amorosa por parte de Fate-chan.

― ¿Decepción amorosa?

― Sí. ¿Tu sabias que Fate-chan está enamorada de Nanoha-chan?

― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Ella se lo dijo a usted?

― Claro que no. Además no hay que ser muy listos para darse cuenta de cómo se pone Fate-chan cuando mira a Nanoha-chan.

― Pues yo no me había percatado de eso.

― Bueno tal vez sea la experiencia como madre lo que hace que me dé cuenta que esos pequeños detalles. De hecho yo ya sabía que Fate-chan estaba enamorada de Nanoha-chan desde mucho antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta.

― ¿Enserio?

― Claro. No por nada soy almirante del TSAB y también que soy muy buena madre. Je, je, je. Aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

― Bueno en las dos cosas tiene razón Lindy-san. ¿Qué cree que Fate se le haya declarado y que Nanoha la haya rechazado?

― No creo. ― Tomando te ―. Fate-chan es muy tímida, así que no creo que se le haya declarado. Fate-chan ya no es la misma niña que adopte a los 9 años, ya es una mujer, fuerte, valiente, osada, pero... Que no se trate de Nanoha-chan porque vuelve a ser la misma niña tímida, miedosa e insegura que conocí.

― Pobre de Fate. ¿Entonces cree que lo que la tiene así es justamente eso... que no se le pudo declarar?

― Es lo más probable. Y seguro esta tan triste y melancólica que no quiere preocupar a Nanoha-chan y para que no le preguntara porque esta así es que se vino a dormir acá.

― Nanoha conoce muy bien a Fate, siempre sabe cuándo esta triste o cuando algo le preocupa.

― Sí. Sin embargo no se da cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Fate-chan hacia ella.

― Se da cuenta de todo lo que le pasa a Fate menos que ella misma, es la verdadera causa de la mayoría de sus tristezas.

― Exacto. _(Suspirando)_ No entiendo cómo es que Nanoha-chan a veces puede ser tan... Tonta.

― Lindy-san... ¿Y si Nanoha sabe sobre esos sentimientos de Fate, pero intenta no hacerles caso? Tal vez a Nanoha no le gustan las chicas.

― Mmm... Esa es una posibilidad. ― Decía Lindy pensativa ―. Pero si ese fuera el caso, Nanoha-chan sería una estupenda mentirosa, porque no demuestra que eso le afecte... No... Más bien creo que no lo sabe Arf.

― Mmm... Ni por enterada se da, de lo que siente Fate por ella.

― Así es. Sabes Arf. Je, je, je... Una vez Fate se vistió con la ropa de Chrono.

― ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿En serio? ¿Y para que haría algo así?

― Bueno supongo que para ver cómo se vería de hombre.

― ¿De hombre?

― Sí. Recuerdo que esa vez, se puso el uniforme de Chrono y se empezó a mirar en el espejo. Se recogió el cabello en un chongo detrás de la cabeza y actuaba como hombre.

― Pero que loca. ¿Y para que haría algo así?

― Sabes... ― Decía Lindy pensativa ―. Ahora que lo pienso... Tal vez lo hizo para ver si como hombre seria guapo, y seguro si le gustaría a Nanoha-chan.

― ¿Gustarle a Nanoha?

― Sí. Piénsalo... A Fate-chan le gusta Nanoha-chan, y si ella no hubiera nacido como mujer si no como hombre tal vez ahora ya se le hubiera declarado y hasta se hubieran casado y me hubieran dado nietos naturales. ― Decía Lindy con estrellas en los ojos.

― Que no la oiga decir eso Lindy-san, o Fate pensara que no la quiere. ― Le decía Arf con cara de molestia.

― Je, je... Tienes razón. Fate-chan es una chica maravillosa. Es verdad que ha sufrido mucho primero con su madre Precia y luego con lo de Jail, por eso mismo es que quise adoptarla desde que la conocí. Ella merecía ser feliz y si yo podía ayudar en algo lo haría con gusto.

― Y créame cuando le digo que lo hizo Lindy-san. Fate estaba devastada cuando se enteró que no era más una copia de su hermana Alicia, y que esa bruja de Precia jamás la quiso. Pero cuando Nanoha le ofreció su amistad y cuando usted se ofreció a adoptarla... Bueno, adoptarnos... Je, je... Ambas pero sobre todo Fate fue muy feliz, desapareció esta mirada y ese rostro triste y en su lugar se llenó de alegría y felicidad. Y por eso... Le estoy muy agradecida Lindy... San _(Sollozando)_ Por haber hecho... Muy feliz a Fate... ― Arf empezó a llorar recordando lo feliz que había sido Fate.

― Ohhh... Vamos Arf no llores ― Lindy se acercó y la abrazo cariñosamente ―. Sabes muy bien que tanto Fate-chan como tu son parte de esta familia y a ambas las quise y las quiero como mis hijas. El destino que quito a mi esposo, pero me compenso con dos hermosas hijas.

― Gra... Gracias Lindy... San ― Decía Arf entre sollozos.

― Ahora porque no vamos a dormir ya es tarde. Ya mañana hablaremos con Fate-chan sobre lo que haya provocado que viniera a dormir a la casa.

― Si tiene razón... ― Arf se limpiaba las lágrimas ―. Hasta mañana Lindy-san.

― Hasta mañana Arf. Que tengas dulces sueños.

― Igualmente. ― Arf se despedía y dejaba a una pensativa Lindy en la cocina.

― "_Creo que te hubiera gustado haber nacido hombre... ¿Verdad Fate-chan? Así no estarías sufriendo por ese gran amor que le tienes a Nanoha-chan". (Suspiro) "Espero algún día te animes a contarme todo lo que sientes y así poder ayudarte. Mientras solo puedo esperar a que lo que estés pensando hacer será lo correcto para ti" _― Lindy se fue acostar preocupada por Fate, pero ya mañana vería como podría ayudarla por el momento solo podía darle ánimos.


	22. Episodio XXII

Hola buenas buenas (n.n) Estoy de vuelta con una actualización mas de esta historia, espero les este gustando, la historia esta tomando varios matices de triángulos amorosos espero y les agrade este tipo de situaciones porque la verdad a mi si (n.n) Hacen la historia mas interesante. Bueno los dejo con la historia leean, disfruten y comenten. Gracias.-

***Canción:** Palabras Calladas -Germán Valdes "Tin Tan"

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXII**

A la mañana siguiente, una chica se preparaba para ir a su trabajo muy cabizbaja debido a que su amiga rubia no había llegado a dormir en toda la noche...

― _(Suspiro)_ ¿Dónde estarás Fate-chan? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir? Espero poder verte en el cuartel y preguntarte que paso. Sobre todo... ¿Qué le diré a Vivio? Tendré que ver que le invento para que no se preocupe. ― Nanoha seguía arreglándose cuando se dio cuenta de algo que no estaba ahí en su cuello la noche anterior ―. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un moretón? ¿Me habré pegado mientras dormía? No... ¡No puede ser! Esto no es un golpe es... ¡UNA MORDIDA! ¿Pero cómo me lo hice...? ¡Scanty...! Fueron los besos que me dio Scanty anoche. No puede ser, no puedo salir así a la calle, ni mucho menos ir al cuartel. Si Hayate-chan ve esto no me la acabare con sus bromas. Peor aún que le diría a Fate-chan si me los ve. No, no, no, no... No puedo ir así. Pero tampoco puedo faltar al trabajo. ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Si me pongo una venda y digo que me lastime? No... No es buena idea, si me ve Hayate-chan insistirá tanto que vaya con Shamal, que al final tendré que ir y se darán cuenta y será más vergonzoso decirles la verdad y conociendo a Hayate-chan las burlas serán mayores. Y si me pongo algo en el cuello... ― Se levantó y se dirigió a su armario ―. Veamos que tengo aquí que pueda usar... Mmm... ¿Qué tal una bufanda? ― Poniéndose la bufanda y mirándose el espejo ―. Mmm... No. Primero: No nos permiten llevar nada sobre el uniforme así que tampoco puedo usar una mascada y segundo: ... HACE MUCHO CALOOOOOOORRRR ― Quitándose la bufanda de golpe ―. Tendré que buscar algo más cómodo y menos vistoso, algo que pueda llevar bajo el uniforme... ¿Pero qué? Aish... No tengo nada que poner bajo el uniforme. Si tan solo tuviera algún top de cuello alto como los de Fate-chan... Eso es... Seguro Fate-chan tiene algo que pueda usar. Haber veamos... Mmm... Solo tiene en negro. Aunque me encanta verla vestida de negro se ve tan hermosa y el color resalta su figura. ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Tiene uno en blanco? ¿Desde cuándo usa tops en blanco? Bueno no importa lo usare igual necesito ocultar esto y evitar preguntas. ― Nanoha se terminó de arreglar asegurándose que las evidencias no fueran vistas por nadie, sobre todo por Vivio y bajo a desayunar.

― Nanoha-mama. ¡Buenos días!

― ¡Buenos días Vivio!

― Mmm... ― Decía Vivio con preocupación.

― ¿Qué pasa Vivio?

― ¿Fate-mama no vino a dormir verdad?

― No Vivio. No vino. ― Decía una Nanoha igual de triste que Vivio ―. Pero le preguntare a Hayate-chan o a Rein-chan para que me digan a donde la mandaron y yo te avisare que pasa. ¿De acuerdo?

― Siii. ― Respondía Vivo un poco más alegre ―. Seguro está trabajando en algún planeta lejano acabando con los malos y ayudando a los débiles.

― Claro. Así es tu Fate-mama siempre valiente y amable.

― Claro. Etto... ¿Nanoha-mama?

― Sí. ¿Dime Vivio?

― Scanty-chan y Kneesocks-chan ¿Aun no se levantan?

― Mmm... Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón. ¿Por qué no vas a y las despiertas? Diles que el desayuno ya está listo.

― Si Nanoha-mama. Ya vengo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las hermanas demonio, las dos aún seguían durmiendo abrazadas después de una agitada noche sobre todo para Kneesocks, pero en ese momento un molesto ruido las despertó...

― Wraf...

― Mmm...

― Wraf, wraf...

― Mmmm...

― Wraf, wraf, wraf...

― ¡QUE TE CAYES CON UN DEMONIO, NO DEJAS DORMIR FASTENER! ― Gritaba Kneesocks que dormía sobre el pecho de su hermana.

― ¿Kneesocks pero que pasa? ― Pregunta Scanty aun media dormida.

― Esta cosa que no deja dormir. ― Kneesocks se volvía a acomodar sobre su hermana.

― ¿Qué quieres Fastener?

― Wraf... ― Con un papel en la pata ―.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― Decía Scanty medio dormida aun, mirando unas tarjetas ―. Mmm... Credenciales del ejercito bien. ― Arrojándolas y volviéndose a acostar. Pero... ― ¡¿CREDENCIALES DEL EJERCITO?! ¿De dónde las sacaste Fastener?

― Wraf, wraf...

― Seguro hackeo el sistema del ejército y nos permitió entrar. ― Decía Kneesocks terminando de despertar.

― Sí. Entonces ahora somos parte de la... ¿Legión XXIII? Bueno eso es mejor que nada. Según esto, estamos en prácticas no muy lejos de la ciudad y nos hospedamos en el edificio al lado del hospital, bien entonces tenemos que inventarnos que estábamos de descanso y que nos perdimos por no conocer la ciudad y terminamos donde te encontraron Kneesocks...

― Muy bien.

― Entonces hay que levantarnos se supone que deberíamos empezar a trabajar temprano si estamos en el ejército además que hay que hablar con los superiores de para buscar nuestra habitación.

― Fastener lo hizo bien. Esto nos ayudara mucho Scanty.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Estando hospedados ahí y como somos supuestos integrantes del ejército podemos inspeccionar el lugar y buscar la piedra con calma y sin levantar sospechas.

― Tienes razón Kneesocks. Entonces vamos a nuestro nuevo trabajo.

― Ja, ja, ja, ja... ― Las dos chicas reían por como su plan estaba mejorando.

**Toc-Toc...**

― ¿Si?

― Scanty-chan ya está el desayuno.

― Ya vamos Vivio-chan. Gracias.

― Ji, ji, ji... ― Las dos chicas volvían a reír un poco más bajo.

En otro lugar...

Una chica desertaba de su agitada noche, ya que no había podido dormir muy bien debido a todos los pensamientos provocados por su situación del día anterior, lo que le provoco algunas pesadillas y sueños raros. Sin embargo cuando por fin logro conciliar un sueño placentero a lo lejos una tonada resonaba en su mente...

Siempre estoy en ti pensando

Y tú de mí no sabes nada.

Hace tiempo que te quiero

Y me callo las palabras.

Tengo hambre de tus besos,

Tengo sed de tus desmayos

¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? Calmaré las ansias

De tenerte yo a mi lado.

Suave temblor de tu piel entre mis manos.

Miles de besos sin ti sobre tus labios,

Labios que añoro.

Siempre estoy en ti pensando

Y tú de mí no sabes nada.

Hace tiempo que te quiero,

Y me callo las palabras.

― Perfecto. Hasta la radio está en mi contra. ¿Por qué tenían que tocar esa canción? ― Decía la chica tomando el despertador para apagarlo y ver la hora (9:00 AM), y se dio la vuelta en la cama para volver a dormir ―. ¿PERO QUE...? ― Gritaba la chica levantándose de golpe ―. ¡Yo no puse el despertador anoche! De hecho... ¿Qué hace un despertador en mi habitación? Me lo lleve cuando me fui a vivir con Nanoha. Como sea... Creo que ya es hora de que me levante y piense que hacer.

Fate se levantó de la cama y fue a darse un baño en el cual pensó que hacer, como no ver a Nanoha y en cómo no faltar a trabajar tantos días, ya que como le había prometido a Signum, regresaría pronto o ella les diría a todos donde estaba. Así que tenía que pensar algo para arreglar ese problema. Entonces recordó otro problema por el cual también había tenido que pensar en una solución. Fue cuando la misión a Daten City para buscar la Lost Logia. Ahí había tenido que pensar durante toda una semana en como declarársele a Nanoha, o si no Hayate la torturaría con sus bromas pero... Ahora, lo que había pensado entonces ya no importaba, ni le importaban las bromas de Hayate. Ella ya no podría decirle a Nanoha lo que sentía, porque ya no tenía cabida en su mundo, y cuando Hayate lo supiera seguro haría todo lo posible para convencerla de que no se diera por vencida, pero... Fate ya no pelearía por un caso perdido. Ella sabía cuándo todo era inútil y ya no se podía pelear más. Y este era uno de esos casos. Termino de bañarse y se arregló lo más sencillo posible, después de todo no iría a trabajar. Así que se vistió y bajo. La casa estaba en silencio, como si solo estuviera ella. Se dirigió a la cocina y se fue a la nevera a sacar algo de comer. Vio que estaba llena, a rebosar de comida.

― Oka-san... Aun tienes la casa como si viviéramos contigo. ― Se decía así misma ―. Bueno Chrono aún está contigo pero cuando se case se irá con Amy y te quedaras sola. _(Suspirando) _Como me gustaría hacer algo para que no estuvieras sola. Me has dado tanto que quisiera poder hacer más por ti, pero no sé qué.

― ¿Qué tal una sonrisa y un te quiero? ― Decía Lindy detrás de Fate, haciendo que esta saltara del susto.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡¿O... Oka-san?! ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

― Tengo un rato, desde que entraste. ― Le respondía Lindy con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba para abrazarla ―. Y gracias por todas las cosas lindas que dijiste Fate-chan.

Fate recibió el abrazo afectuosamente, pero fue tal el calor y el cariño que recibió en ese abrazo de Lindy que por más que intento no pudo controlarse y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar por si solas. Lindy no hizo ni dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrazar más fuerte a Fate, ya que ella tenía una ligera idea del motivo de esas lágrimas, pero no diría ni haría nada hasta que Fate no quisiera decirle algo, ya que eso era demasiado personal y no le gustaba forzar a sus hijos a que le dijeran las cosas, ellos le dirían cuando estuvieran listos. Después de un rato Fate se tranquilizó y las dos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina. Duraron un rato sin decir nada hasta que una de las dos rompió el silencio...

― Etto... Oka-san...

― Si Fate-chan. ¿Qué sucede? ― Respondía Lindy tomando de su té.

― ¿No preguntaras nada?

― ¿De qué?

― Por lo que paso hace rato.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― ¿Qué cosa? Pues el por qué me puse a llorar de esa forma.

― ¡Ah eso! No. Cuando estés lista me lo dirás, no quiero forzarte a nada Fate-chan.

― Bu... Bueno. ― Decía Fate bajando la mirada a su taza de té apenada.

― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Bien? ¿Bien qué? ― Preguntaba Fate sorprendida ―. _"¿No había dicho que no iba a preguntar nada? ¡Y ahora pregunta!" _― Pensaba Fate.

― ¿No piensas ir a trabajar? ― Pregunta Lindy sin dejar de bebe de su té.

― ¡Ahhhh! Eso... ― Decía Fate ya más tranquila y bajando la mirada ―. No sé, no estoy de ánimos.

― Eso no me interesa. ― Respondía Lindy con una mirada dura y seca, muy diferente a la de hace unos segundos.

― ¿Cómo? ― Fate no daba crédito al cambio tan drástico de su madre.

― Que no me interesa si tienes ánimos o no. Sabes muy bien que un oficial del Ejército de Tierra no puede faltar a sus deberes solo por una excusa tan tonta como esa. ― Fate bajo la cabeza apenada. Lindy tenía razón esa no era excusa para faltar y sabía muy bien las consecuencias de faltar solo por faltar ―. Como tu superior debo de exigirte una mejor excusa para faltar. Ya sea un justificante medico firmado por Shamal, pero como veo que estas en perfecto estado y no tienes heridas ni una enfermedad grave no creo que Shamal se preste a firmarte un justificante medico solo por quedar bien. Ella sabe muy bien que la pasaría si hace eso...

― La suspenderían de sus labores algunos días.

― Exacto y a Shamal no le gusta pasar por eso. Y como tampoco estas en una misión, y los mandos superiores no tienen información de que estés en una ya sea secreta o no, no puedes decir que estabas en una misión tampoco ― Fate se sorprendió ya que eso justamente es lo que le había pedido a Signum que dijera si preguntaban por ella, y Signum no podía decirle eso a sus superiores o le pedirían detalles de la supuesta misión y se metería en problemas ―, y ni Hayate ni yo como tus superiores estamos enteradas que estés en una. Así que será mejor que te vistas y vayas a trabajar, a un estas a tiempo que llegar sin que te llamen la atención. Así que no tardes Fate ¿Entendido?

― Si Oka-san.

― Bien me voy a excepción tuya yo si soy una oficial responsable nos vemos. ― Le dijo Lindy levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Fate sentada para abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente ―. Y no te apures cariño sé que el problema que tienes lo podrás resolver y sabes también que si necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo. ― Le decía Lindy mostrándole una linda y sincera sonrisa y un cambio igual que radical que él de hace rato. Fate estaba confundida ―. Nos vemos Fate-chan. Bye, bye.

Fate su quedo pensativa por la forma tan drástica en que Lindy había cambiado su conversación. Pero en ese momento comprendió que lo había hecho por su bien. Ella había olvidado las consecuencias de faltar por esos motivos, para los altos mandos, no veían la depresión como un motivo de faltar al trabajo, eso era considerado como deserción y podrían enviarla a una corte marcial, aunque sabía que eso era demasiado estricto, sabía también que los altos mandos no se tentaban el corazón. Así que a regañadientes se dirigió a su cuarto para ponerse su uniforme y regresar al trabajo.

Fuera de la casa...

― _"Espero que comprendas por qué hago esto Fate-chan. No es por lo del trabajo, fácilmente puedo hacerles creer que tienes una enfermedad o que estas en una misión... Pero más que nada esto lo hago para que enfrentes tu problema, ese problema que trabaja junto contigo en la Unidad 6 y que tiene nombre y apellido además de ser tú mejor amiga. (Suspirando). Espero que tú y Nanoha puedan volver a ser las mismas de siempre y por fin alguna de las dos sea la que de el primer paso o se volverán viejas antes de que puedan disfrutar de su amor." _―Pensaba Lindy mientras caminaba hasta su auto, se dirigió a su trabajo preocupada por Fate y su problema de amores.

Fate termino de arreglarse y como su auto estaba aún en el estacionamiento del cuartel, tuvo que irse a pie, con un poco de prisa para evitar llegar aún más tarde, camino unas cuantas cuadras hasta que más adelante en una esquina alguien llamó su atención...

― ¡Testarrossa! ― Fate al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la otra esquina de donde estaba parada y veo a una chica conocida que viajaba con su familia.

― ¡Hey Signum! ― Fate la saludo dirigiéndose a ellos.

― ¿Qué tal? ¿Vas al cuartel supongo?

― Si, asi es.

― Ven sube. Te damos un aventón.

― Gracias. ― Fate subió al auto y saludo al resto de la familia Yagami ―. Hola. Buenos días Vita, Shamal, Rein, Agito.

― Hola. Buenos días Fate-san ― Dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo.

― Oigan... ¿Y Zafira?

― Oh, él se quedó en el cuartel tenía un trabajo que hacer y le llevaría toda la noche. De hecho el regresara con el auto para descansar y pasara por nosotras a la salida. ― Respondía Shamal.

― Oh vaya. ¿Y Hayate aún no aparece?

― No. Parece como si se la hubiera comido la tierra. Nadie sabe dónde se metió, ni siquiera Rein que es su mano derecha sabe dónde está. ― Respondía Vita cruzando los brazos y tratando de no demostrar preocupación.

― ¡Tal vez la secuestraron! ― Decía muy tranquila Agito.

― ¡¿Ehhh?! Hay claro que no Agito, como crees. Seguro la ama está bien solo que ha de estar en alguna misión especial si no yo lo hubiera sabido ― Respondía Rein tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

― Mmm... Bueno si tú lo dices, tú la conoces mejor que yo. ― Decía Agito restándole importancia a la situación, haciendo que Rein soltara un suspiro algo disimulado.

― Por cierto Testarossa. ¿Cómo sigues después de lo paso ayer?

― ¿¡Ehhh?! ― Fate desvió la mirada poniéndose triste ―. Ya mejor gracias Signum.

― Y siempre si te animaste a ir a trabajar. Pensé que no lo harías, ayer estabas muy agotada.

― Pues sí. Podría decirse eso. ― Fate solo veía hacia a fuera por la ventanilla melancólica.

― ¿Paso algo ayer Signum? ― Preguntaba Shamal.

― Pues si... ― Pero Signum no pudo terminar su frase, ya que por el retrovisor vio a Fate angustiada negando con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no quería que nadie se enterara de su problema ―. No, Shamal. No es nada importante. ― Signum veía complicemente a Fate y esta le respondía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero al darse cuenta que Shamal la miraba, Fate se sonrojo y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla.

Shamal noto esa actitud tan rara en Fate y volteo la mirada a Signum la cual veía por el retrovisor del auto a Fate y sonreía divertida ante la actitud infantil de Fate negando un poco con la cabeza. Shamal solo volvió la mirada al frente...

― "_¿Qué les pasara a estas dos? Están raras. Además que parecen más unidas que antes. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellas ayer?" _― La imaginación tan activa de Shamal la estaba llevando a un lugar del cual se arrepentiría tiempo después ―. "_¡Oh no! No puede ser. ¿Sera qué?" _― Una rápida mirada a las chicas solo termino de confirmar sus erradas sospechas haciendo que su imaginación y algo más terminara de despertar en su mente ―. ** "**_No es cierto. No es posible. Pero... Ahora entiendo porque Signum llego tarde anoche. Seguramente Signum estuvo con Fate." _― La mirada de Shamal cambio de una tranquila a una molesta, una mirada que Signum noto.

― Shamal. ¿Sucede algo?

― ¡Eh! No nada Signum no te apures.

― Es que parece que algo te molesta.

― No es nada en serio. Es solo que recordé algo que tengo que hacer en el consultorio cuando llegue, solo que lo había olvidado por completo, no te apures.

― Mmm... Bueno está bien. ― Signum no le tomo importancia y siguió conduciendo.

― _"Ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tantas misiones juntas. Tanto tiempo juntas supuestamente entrenando. Tanta amistad entre ellas. Y después de lo que me entere ayer de Nanoha-san. Todo tiene forma ahora. Yo suponía que Fate y Nanoha-san tenían algo, pero no es así. Con quien Fate tiene algo no es Nanoha-san, es con... con... Signum. Seguro eran pareja y lo mantienen en secreto y ahora esas miradas y esas risitas cómplices. Que más puede ser si no que ya son más que una simple pareja, seguro ahora ya son amantes. Seguro anoche se entregaron la una a la otra. DEMONIOS. Signum eres una estúpida y yo también por creer en algo que no era. SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA POR DEJARME ENGATUZAR POR LOS DETALLES DE SIGNUM. Tan amable, tan caballerosa, tan comprensiva con mis problemas. Todo era un simple engaño para que no me diera cuenta de lo que en verdad pasaba entre ellas. FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA. Pero no te preocupes Signum ya no volveré a caer en tus mentiras. Si con quien quieres estar es con ella... Está bien adelante. Quédate con ella, que te aproveche. Ojala y no te arrepientas luego, porque si eso pasa no vengas arrastrándote a mí con tu corazón destrozado pidiéndome perdón, porque no te daré mi corazón, no una tercera vez, ya no más. Ya me canse de ser pañuelo de segunda. Búscate otra estúpida que te crea tus mentiras, porque esta estúpida ya no caerá de nuevo en tus juegos."_

― ¡¿Shamal!? ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntaba Signum que tenía la puerta abierta esperando a que Shamal bajara del auto.

― ¡Eh! Si lo estoy. No te preocupes por mí ― Respondía secamente mientras bajaba del auto.

― ¿Segura? Te vez rara desde hace rato.

― Si lo estoy. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer. ― Shamal se dirigió a su trabajo dejando a una confundida Signum detrás.

― ¿Pero qué le pasa? Creo que algunas veces no entiendo a "ciertas" mujeres. ― Signum solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su trabajo también.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la Unidad 6, varias personas se estaban terminando de enterar de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la cafetería...

― ¿Hablas en serio?

― Si eso me dijeron, que Nanoha-san tiene novia.

― ¿Y segura que no es Fate-san?

― Aisshh. Tan segura como me llamo Teana. No es Fate-san es otra chica.

― ¿Entonces Fate-san no tiene nada que ver con Nanoha-san?

― Pues parece que no, si lo que dice mi amorcito es cierto. Fate-san no anda con Nanoha-san y se supone que se le iba a confesar.

― Pues parece que las cosas siempre no salieron como deberían ser Subaru. Pero pobre Fate-san se veía tan ilusionada.

― Si pobre. _"Si esto es cierto entonces tengo una oportunidad con Fate-san. Mmm... Que debería hacer... A si, ya se, la conquistare, je, je. Seguro le encantaran mis detalles y con lo linda que soy la convenceré de que salga conmigo". _― Decía la chica poniendo una sonrisa boba en su cara.

― ¿Gin-nee? ¿En qué piensas?

― ¡¿Ehh?! No nada Subaru. Bueno tengo que retirarme tengo algunas cosas que hacer las veo luego chicas.

― Nos vemos Gin-nee.

― Nos vemos Gin-nee. ― Esto provoco que una mirada asesina saliera de los ojos de Ginga para observar a la novia se su hermana ―. ¡Que... Que diga Ginga!

― Mmm... Bye, bye.

Ginga se retiró de la mesa para hacer sus pendientes mientras las otras dos chicas se quedaron aun terminando su almuerzo...

― Creo que no le agrado a mi cuñis.

― No digas eso amorcito. Ella te ama solo que es muy celosa conmigo es todo. ― Decía Subaru intentando animar a su novia con una hermosa sonrisa.

― ¿Celosa?

― Si como todos los hermanos. ¿Tu hermano no era así?

― Bueno ahora que lo dices... ― Teana hacia ademan de pensar ―. Si lo era. Siempre que un niño me saludaba en el colegio, el los miraba con mala cara y siempre salían corriendo. Je, je, je. Creo que los asustaba.

― Ya vez por eso Gin-nee es así, solo quiere lo mejor para mí. Aunque yo ya lo encontré. ― Decía esto al momento que se abrazaba al brazo de Teana.

― Y yo también amor. Encontré la cosa más maravillosa de este mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada. ― Teana sujeto la barbilla de Subaru haciendo que la mirara a los ojos para después depositar un casto y dulce beso en sus labios.

― Me encanta cuando eres tan romántica. Te amo Teana.

― Y yo a ti Subaru. Te amo.

En otra parte de la misma cafetería...

― Maldita sea. ¿A quién diablos se le ocurrió levantarnos tan temprano? ― Decía una chica rubia acostada y medio dormida sobre la mesa.

― Estamos en un edificio militar y se supone que somos militares, tenemos que seguirles el juego si no queremos que nos descubran ― Respondía otra chica morena también acostada y medio dormida sobre la mesa.

― ¡A la mi... ! Yo no quiero levantarme temprano nunca más.

― Pero tenemos que hacerlo o perderemos la ventaja que tenemos con las hermanas demonio.

― Mmm... Bueno ya que.

― Ahora regreso iré al baño. No te vayas a quedar dormida Panty.

― Cállate, solo ve y regresa estúpida, no me dormiré.

― Si claro no te conoceré. ― Stocking salió rumbo al baño aun medio adormilada.

En el lobby del edificio...

― ¿Y porque no habían dicho que eran de la Legion XXIII? Ayer le hubiéramos dicho eso a Rein-chan y les hubieran dado su habitación ya mismo.

― Lo sentimos Nanoha. Es que no sabíamos que nos darían una habitación en este mismo edificio, apenas anoche ya que estábamos en tu casa nos avisaron y se nos hizo malo levantarte para que nos trajeras acá.

― Bueno no te preocupes Scanty. Al menos ya ahora podrán dormir más a gusto en su propia habitación.

― Si en eso tienes razón Nanoha.

― Bueno, me retiro tengo trabajo que hacer nos vemos luego. ― Nanoha se despidió y justo al darse la vuelta para salir del edificio se quedó en su lugar al ver quien iba entrando ―. ¡Fate-chan!

Fate entraba con la mirada baja ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz mencionando su nombre la saco de sus cavilaciones, lo que obligo a que levantara la vista y la viera justo frente a ella.

― ¡Nanoha! ―Susurro Fate.

― Ho... Hola Fate-chan. ― Decía Nanoha nerviosa y acercándose un poco.

― Hola... Nanoha ― Fate desviaba la mirada intentado no quedar atrapada por esa mirada triste que Nanoha la brindaba.

― No llegaste a dormir. ¿Ocurrió algo Fate-chan?

― No nada, es solo que tenía algunos trabajos que hacer y necesitaba la ayuda de Oka-san para terminarlos y me quede con ella toda la noche.

― A bueno. Entonces esta noche si iras a dormir a la casa. ¿Verdad Fate-chan?

Fate se dio cuenta que el tono de voz de Nanoha había dejado de ser triste para oírse un poco más animado y feliz, cosa que animo a Fate para voltear a ver esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero justo cuando volteo a verla, noto detrás de Nanoha a la chica que había estado con ella en el comedor el día anterior y recordó esa desagradable escena.

― Etto...

― Nanoha... Gracias de nuevo por permitirnos dormir en tu casa, te debemos una. ― Le decía con ligeros gritos Scanty a Nanoha, aprovechando la presencia de la rubia para molestarla y así poder alejarla de Nanoha.

―Nyayaya... No fue nada Scaty. Sabes que tú y hermana son bienvenidas siempre. ― Nanoha había volteado para agradecer a Scanty con una linda sonrisa cosa que no agrado mucho a Fate.

Fate dejo de mirar a Scanty para poder contemplar a la mujer que amaba, después de todo ya solo eso le quedaba, observarla y contemplarla como una obra de arte. Miro su hermoso cabello castaño y su coleta que la hacía ver única de entre todas las mujeres, miro su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto alegraba su corazón. Contemplo su piel blanca, sus ricos labios rosados que tanto deseaba saborear _"Seguro son muy suaves y muy dulces", _se dijo Fate. Miro su cuello, ese cuello que tanto le atraía por las no... _"¿Trae un top de cuello alto? Ella no usa ese tipo de ropa además... Ese top es mío. ¿Por qué lo traerá puesto? A Nanoha nunca le ha gustado ir tan ahorcada, ni siquiera en invierno soporta las bufandas, y aquí en Mid-Childa no hace frió ¿Por qué lo estará usando? ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Qué tiene en su cuello?! Parece un moretón... No es más rojo que un golpe y mira que yo sé de eso, he tenido más moretones en toda mi vida que ya perdí la cuenta. Mmm... Yo he visto eso antes pero donde donde... A ya recordé donde..._

**.:Flashback:.**

Hace más o menos 6 meses, en la oficina de la Comandante Yagami...

― ¡Así que ya terminaron! ¿Por qué? ¿Pensé que se amaban?

― Eso mismo pensamos nosotras Fate-chan. Pero al final ella se dio cuenta que amaba a otra persona y que lo nuestro solo era deseo. ¿Y sabes...? Creo que tiene razón.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que tiene razón?

― Bueno... Nuestra relación desde el principio fue más enfocada al sexo, tú sabes... Te he contado todo desde que se me declaro.

― Sí. Ella quería mantenerlo en secreto y creo que en el fondo tú también.

― La verdad si no te lo voy a negar.

― ¿Y porque querían mantenerlo en secreto?

― Por la emoción, era aún más excitante si nadie lo sabía y lo hacíamos donde nos diera la gana, la adrenalina porque te descubran es mejor que la del combate. Je, je, je...

― Hayate... Estamos hablando en serio no empieces con tus bromas. ¿Quieres?

― Mou... Está bien Fate-chan ― Decía Hayate bajando la mirada y poniéndose pensativa ―. La verdad es que no queríamos que los demás se enteraran. Tu sabes todos vivimos en el mismo techo. No sé qué pensarían todos si supieran que andábamos y que más que nada no era una relación de novias sino de...

― ¿Amantes? ― Hayate levanto la visto asombrada por la palabra.

― Si tienes razón. Éramos amantes. Y no queríamos que supieran nada, sobre todo por ella... No creo que pudiera verla a los ojos si ella supiera que andaba con su ex-novia. Y sobre todo porque no era amor sino solo deseo.

― ¿Y a ella si la amaba?

― La ama Fate-chan. Signum no ha déjalo de amarla. Le pidió tiempo porque tenía dudas, pero...

― Nunca le dijo a Shamal que eras tú por la que sentía esas dudas.

― _(Suspiro) _Exacto. Y créeme que verla todos los días con esa sonrisa que siempre tiene me partía el corazón, ella demostraba que no pasaba nada...

― Como siempre.

― Sí. Como siempre. Pero en el fondo yo sabía que estaba triste y más cuando Signum se aparecía en la cocina su semblante cambiaba, aunque imperceptible para los demás yo si me daba cuenta. Por eso preferimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

― Bueno pero... Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo esto con el moretón que tienes en el cuello.

― _(Suspiro) _Hay Fate-chan... No es un moretón es una mordida.

― ¡Mordida!

― Sí. Signum me la hizo anoche mientras que hacíamos el amor. Sabes... Hasta ahora comprendo porque ayer fue diferente. Regularmente teníamos un sexo un poco más directo. Llegábamos, nos mirábamos a los ojos y terminábamos desnudas en la cama, pero anoche... Fue más tierna, más romántica, más... Más amorosa.

― ¿Y qué fue lo que comprendiste?

― El por qué anoche no tuvimos sexo. El por qué anoche después de dos años de relación, me hizo el amor. Era su despedida. ¿Por qué sabes? La muy tonta termino conmigo después de haberlo hecho. ― Decía Hayate con una gran sonrisa como si no pasar nada pero sus labios temblaban y sus puños estaban apretados, Fate se di cuenta de que su amiga no estaba bien.

― ¿Y no te afecto?

― Hay para nada Fate-chan. Sabes muy bien que esas cosas del amor no me afectan en nada. Yo soy inmune a eso. JA, JA, JA, JA.

Mientras Hayate reía, Fate se levantó y rodeando el escritorio se acercó a su amiga, la abrazo de la cabeza juntándola a su cuerpo como si de una madre se tratara. Esa situación confundió a Hayate la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos sin entender lo que pasaba, no comprendía que intenciones tenía Fate al hacer eso.

― Eres la reina de las mentiras Hayate, pero esta mentira ni tu misma te la crees. Yo no me trago eso de que estas bien y que no te afecta en nada. Te conozco. Vamos Hayate desahógate... Déjalo salir.

Hayate procesaba las palabras de su amiga. Su rostro se relajaba conforme iba comprendiendo las palabras de Fate. Al final y sin poder contenerse más.. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotas como océanos embravecidos, y sujetándose a la cintura de Fate... Lloro. Lloro como en años no lo hacía. Desde la muerte de Reinforce Eins, Hayate no lloraba de esa manera y sintiéndose protegida y comprendida por Fate, dejo salir toda la tristeza y frustración que tenía acumuladas en su corazón.

**.: Fin de Flashback:.**

― _"Cierto en esa ocasión supe lo que eran esas marcas. Entonces quiere decir que... Nanoha y Scanty... Demonios, demonios, demonios. Ahora si ya no tengo oportunidad alguna con ella. Ahora si la perdí para siempre." _― Fate apretaba sus puños con frustración comprendiendo lo que Hayate había sentido esa vez que hablaron hace seis meses; sentía ganas de estallar en llanto pero no quería verse débil ante Nanoha y mucho menos ante esa chica que orgullosamente saludaba a su nuevo amor con una gran sonrisa ―. Bueno tengo que irme Nanoha tengo cosas que hacer.

― Vendrás a dormir esta noche ¿Verdad?

― No se Nanoha, no lo creo. Ese trabajo que tengo que hacer es bastante y Oka-san me ayuda pero solo por las noches que tiene libre así que... Creo que pasare el resto de la semana con ella terminándolo. ― Fate desviaba la mirada intentando no ver el rosto de Nanoha y que evitara darse cuenta del estado de desesperación en el que ella misma se encontraba, ya que Nanoha al conocerla tan bien se daría cuanta inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien.

― ¡Oh! Bueno... Entonces... ¿Podríamos ir a almorzar? ― Fate deseaba voltear y ver a Nanoha pero no podía darse el lujo de verse débil no ante ellas.

― No se... No creo, tengo mucho que hacer no te digo. No sé si tenga tiempo de salir a comer algo.

― Bueno esta... Está bien. ― Nanoha intentaba contener las lágrimas y no verse desanimada.

― Bueno... Te dejo tengo que trabajar. Nos vemos ― Fate intentaba alejarse lo más rápido de ella y no mostrarse débil ante Nanoha ni ante Scanty que la observaba victoriosa.

― Fate-chan y Vivio...

― No te preocupes iré a recogerla cuando salga del colegio y le explico todo, nos vemos Nanoha. ― Le dijo Fate sin siquiera voltear a verla y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Nanoha estaba confundida y muy triste, por lo que solo atino a ver a Fate hasta que esta desapareció en una de las esquinas del edificio y con la mirada baja se dirigió a la salida para ir a la zona de entrenamiento con sus reclutas.

― Parece que hay problemas en el paraíso. ― Decía Kneesocks en todo de burla por la escena que acaba de presenciar.

― Si eso parece Miss Kneesocks. Pero mejor para ambas. Así las dos tendremos el camino libre.

― No quitaras el dedo del renglón hasta que la hagas tuya... ¿Verdad?

― Claro que no. Además que es importante para nuestros planes.

― ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir?

― Aquí no Miss Kneesocks. Es mejor hablar de esto en un lugar más privado. Vamos a ver que nos dicen de la habitación y ahí hablamos.

― Muy bien.

En otra parte del edifico, Stocking salía del baño y se dirigía a la cafetería para reunirse de nuevo con su hermana, cuando una persona que casi iba corriendo tropieza con ella...

― ¡Auch! ― Decía Stocking sobándose el trasero ―. Eso dolió...

― ¡Auh! Lo siento no me fije por donde iba. ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Si un poco adolorida es todo. ― Stocking levanto la mirada para ver a la chica más hermosa y seductora que jamás había visto, hasta que la reconoció ―. _"No es posible... Es ella... La chica rubia de ayer. Wow es más hermosa de cerca"._

― ¿Estas bien?

― ¡Ah! Si estoy bien gracias. ― Stocking se levantó con la ayuda de la chica.

― Que bueno. Discúlpame de nuevo no vi por donde iba. Por cierto... ¿Eres nueva aquí?

― Si... Estoy... En la Legión XXIII.

― A muy bien, entonces estas con Aixa. Eso quiere decir que nos veremos seguido. ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Stocking... Stocking Anarchy.

― Mucho gusto. Yo soy Fate T. Harlaown, no dudes en preguntar cualquier cosa en lo que te pueda ayudar.

― Si gracias. Etto... ¿Cuál es su cargo?

― Soy Capitán.

― Entonces... Gracias Capitana Fate.

― Bueno nos vemos Stocking. ― Fate se despidió y se digirió a su oficina.

― "_Wow es mucho más bella en persona y esos hermosos ojos rojos son... Hipnotizantes. No podía dejar de verlos. Pero se veían tristes. Mucho más tristes de lo que pensaba y parecía que habían llorado. Mmm... Ya se tratare de hacer que esa tristeza desaparezca. SI. Voy a conquistarla y desaparece esa tristeza y para eso... Creo que será momento de que ponga en práctica lo que he visto que hacen para intentar llevarse a Panty a la cama. ¿QUE? ¡A LA CAMA! Pero que cosas sueñas Stocking..." _― Stocking actuaba como una niña tonta toda sonrojada, con una sonrisa boba y actuando como si tuviera 15 años, haciendo que todos los que la vieran pensaran que estaba loca ―. _"Tal vez no ahora, pero si logro conquistarla tal vez ella me lleve a su cama, pero por ahora tengo que convencerla para que quiera salir conmigo. Bien está decidido la conquistare"_

Stocking volvió con su hermana para tratar de encontrar a las hermanas demonio y a la piedra, pero en el proceso conquistaría a la chica que la había fascinado.


	23. Episodio XXIII

Hola. Yo de nuevo (n.n) aquí les traigo otro capitulo de mi historia, aquí introduzco ya mas formalmente a dos personajes que son de mi invención, son mas que nada para darle algo de trama a la historia y bueno para presumirlos (n.n), espero les gusten las situaciones que puse en este capitulo, trate de hacerlo algo cómico para darle variedad a la historia, agradezco sus comentarios (aunque se que no son muchos (T_T); como sea solo, lean, disfruten y diviertanse. Los vere luego con una actualización mas y espero sus comentarios. Bye bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXIII**

La mañana transcurría de manera normal para todos en la unidad 6, excepto para tres chicas que tenían sus propios problemas y pensamientos, pero en especial para una chica de cabello castaño la cual acababa de regresar de un viaje obligado a las cimas de los montes Himalaya en la tierra, lo cual había provocado que regresara algo, por no decir muy enferma...

― _(Achis, achis, achis)_

― Meister, Sie sollten sich Fräulein Shamal in Anwesenheit sehen für diese Krankheit. (Maestra, debería ir a ver a la señorita Shamal para que le atienda esa enfermedad).

― No quiedo, ya se do que me hadá si me apadezco pod adllá, me empezada a dar sus menjudjes esos pada da gdipe que saben hodibdes.

― Aber... Ist es nicht besser, dass, krank zu sein für Tage? (Pero... ¿No es mejor eso, que estar enferma durante días?)

― Clado... Que no Schwedtkdeuz. No idé, no idé, no idé y no idé _(Achis, achis, achis)._

― Aber es ist töricht. (Pero que necia es)

En otra parte de la Unidad 6 unas chicas se aproximan a la oficina de la Comandante Yagami. Una chica media como 1.68 mts de alto, de piel blanca y ojos color miel, cabello negro largo hasta media espalda con destellos en azul rey; iba vestida con un uniforme color negro, botas de tacones altos de piel hasta arriba de las rodillas en color negro con espuelas, las cuales hacían un sonido distintivo al caminar, minifalda a medio muslo, blusa azul rey y corbata negra tipo de caballero, saco negro tipo gabardina, por el frente le llegaba a la cintura y por detrás era largo hasta debajo de las rodillas con una abertura al centro del faldón del saco parecido a un smoking, en la corbata llevaba un pin consistente en un cuadro azul con bordes plateados y al centro en plata el número XXIII. Mitones o guantes sin dedos como lo de los motociclistas, de piel en color negro. Sobre todo esto un capa de dos vistas que llegaba hasta sus talones, azul por dentro y negro por fuera, todo el borde de la capa por el lado negro era en color azul y por el lado azul en color negro, sobre sus hombros y cubriendo su cuello, solo dejando una abertura frente a su rostro, lo suficientemente amplio para poder verlo y que llegaba a la altura de su nariz un cuello rígido de tela, en el cual se apreciaban a cada lado del rostro y en la nuca una flor de Liz y el resto del cuello adornos de hierbas como pasto, todo en color plata, rematando el atuendo un sombrero tipo australiano negro con la ala derecha plegada hacia arriba, con una insignia en plata al frente y al centro del sombrero, consistente en un águila bicéfala parada sobre el número XXIII y bajo esta una estrella y a los costados dos más también en plata.

Junto a ella caminaba otra chica unos 5 centímetros más baja, de piel un poco menos blanca más morena y con ojos color rosa igual que su cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros, ella iba vestida con un uniforme azul claro, con adornos en rosa en cuello, puños y en toda las orillas del saco, este uniforme consistía en falda un poco arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca, corbatín azul y un saco azul, además de botas de tacones altos color blanco de piel a media pantorrilla. Mitones o guantes sin dedos como lo de los motociclistas, de piel en color negro. Del lado izquierdo de su saco una insignia en plata con el numero XXIII; esta chica llevaba en la mano un maletín negro grande.

― Puedes decirme de nuevo... ¿Para qué vamos a verla? ― Decía la chica de cabello rosado.

― Porque tenemos que saber cuál es el motivo por el que estamos aquí. Los mandos no nos han dicho el motivo y mi hermano esta inquieto, así que como ella es la comandante de esta unidad, es seguro que ella debe de saber algo.

― Pero... ¿Cómo sabes que ya llego? Ayer que le preguntamos a Rein-chan aun no sabía nada de ella. Ni siquiera sabía cuándo regresaría.

― Je, je. Deje dicho en recepción que cuando la vieran llegar me avisaran de inmediato y hace unos cuantos minutos me hablaron para decirme que había entrado. Así que solo le di tiempo para que se acomodara en su oficina antes de empezar a molestarla.

― Te gusta molestar a Yagami. ¿Verdad? ― Decía la chica con un tono de molestia.

― Claro que me gusta. Sabes muy bien que me encanta molestar a las personas que me interesan y ella no es la excepción. La quiero mucho.

― Mmm... ― La chica peli rosa solo miraba al frente con la mirada molesta, cosa que la otra chica noto.

― ¿Fiusha?

― Mmm... ― Respondía Fiusha con tono molesto.

― ¿Qué tienes? ― Le preguntaba la otra chica sujetándola del brazo para detener su marcha.

― No tengo nada, en serio.

― Eso no es cierto. De un momento a otro te pusiste seria. Y sabes que no me gusta verte así, me encanta ver tu sonrisa.

― No es nada Aixa. Te lo aseguro.

― Pero Fiusha. ¿Acaso dije algo malo? Si solo estábamos hablando de Hayate y... ¡Ooooh! Ya sé que tienes. ― Aixa la miro con ojos picaros ―. Estas celosa porque dije que quería mucho a Hayate. ¿Verdad?

― C-Claro que no. A mí me da lo mismo a quien quieras o no. ― Decía Fiusha sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

― Vamos amor. ― Aixa abrazaba a Fiusha por el cuello ―. No tienes por qué ponerte celosa, tu eres a la única a la que amo. Hayate solo es una buena amiga. Y además... ¿Anoche no fue suficiente que te demostrara mi amor por más de tres horas?

― ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ― Fiusha gritaba roja y sorprendida ― ¿Fueron tres horas? ¿Segura?

― Claro. Recuerdas que mi hermano me hablo a eso de las 10 y no me dejaste hablar bien con él porque empezaste con tus caricias, y cuando terminamos vi el reloj de la habitación iban a ser las 2 de la mañana, te iba a decir pero caíste redondita. ― Le decía Aixa con una mirada picara.

―B-Bueno... Y como no caer rendida después de... De todos esos clímax que me hiciste sentir. ― Fiusha estaba más que roja, contrastaba drásticamente con su cabello rosa.

― Mmm... Ahora que lo dices tienes razón. ― Aixa hacia ademan de pensar ―. Creo que entre las dos tuvimos como 10. Ji, ji, ji.

― Si, tal vez, y fue rico, pero...

― ¿Pero? ¿Es que acaso hice algo mal?

― No para nada, es solo que... ― Fiusha miraba de reojo a todos lados preocupada ―. Este no es tiempo, ni lugar para hablar de eso Aixa pervertida.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo hablar con mi novia y la mujer a la que amo tanto? Además aquí ya todos saben de nuestras gustos tanto de nosotras como las de mi hermano.

― Lo sé, pero eso no deja que sea vergonzoso estar en medio del pasillo diciendo y haciendo esas cosas.

― ¿Haciendo? ¿A qué te refieres con "haciendo"? ― Preguntaba Aixa con mirada inocente.

― Aixa... ― Fiusha empezó a poner una cara de molestia ―. No te hagas la tonta, desde que empezamos a hablar de eso me has estado manoseando el trasero, no es que me moleste que lo hagas, pero no en público... ¡Se un poco más pudorosa! ¡Eres una comandante por los Dioses! Da el ejemplo. ― Le decía mientras le quitaba las manos de su trasero.

― Mmm... Está bien ya no lo hago. Pero me encanta, lo tienes tan suave. ― Le guiñaba el ojo.

― Aish... Ya contrólate por los Dioses. ― Decía Fiusha negando con la cabeza.

― Si me prometes que volveremos a pasar por el cuarto de archivo muerto. Me controlo.

― ¡Aixa! ¡Me sorprendes!

― ¿Por qué?

― Regularmente soy yo la que esta acosándote y pidiéndote que vayamos al cuarto de archivo muerto. ¡Pero ahora eres tú la que me lo pide!

― Bueno, es que hoy me levante del lado bueno de la cama. ― Le decía Aixa con una sonrisa pícara.

― Siempre te levantas del mismo lado.

― Si, pero no siempre paso sobre ti para levantarme y siento tu cuerpo.

― Aixa no cambias. ― Fiusha se lamentaba negando con la cabeza.

― Ji, ji, ji... Bueno ya vamos con Hayate que aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

― Ok. Vamos... Pervertida. Je, je, je.

Ambas se dirigieron a la oficina de la Comandante Yagami... Mientras tanto en recepción una chica de cabello aqua hacia una llamada telefónica...

― ¿Si? ¿Florería "La Vie En Rose"?

― Sí. ¿En qué le podemos servir?

― Quisiera que enviaran un ramo de rosas al edificio de la Unidad 6.

― Muy bien. ¿A nombre de quien lo enviamos?

― Nanoha Takamachi.

― ¿Quiere poner alguna tarjeta?

― Si por favor, quiero que diga... ― La chica miro a la recepcionista y se giró al lado contrario de la chica para susurrar el mensaje de la tarjeta.

― Ok. Muy bien llegara ahí en el transcurso de una hora.

― Gracias.

La chica agradecía a la recepcionista por prestarle el teléfono y se retiraba del lugar, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina otra chica de cabello morado apareció en recepción y pidió el directorio y después de buscar, pidió el teléfono...

― ¿Si? ¿Florería "La Vie En Rose"?

― Sí. ¿En qué le podemos servir?

― Quisiera que enviaran un ramo de rosas al edificio de la Unidad 6.

― Muy bien. ¿A nombre de quien lo enviamos?

― Fate Testarossa.

― ¿Quiere poner alguna tarjeta?

― Si por favor, quiero que diga... ― La chica miro a la recepcionista y se giró al lado contrario de la chica para susurrar el mensaje de la tarjeta igual que la chica anterior, lo cual molesto a la recepcionista.

― Ok. Muy bien llegara ahí en el transcurso de una hora.

― Gracias.

Le agradeció a la recepcionista y se retiró del lugar, la chica de recepción se le quedo mirando, se le hizo raro que dos personas mandaran flores y además..._ "¿Qué se pensaban para susurrar los mensajes? Ni que fuera chismosa o algo por el estilo"_, la recepcionista ya no le dio más importancia y siguió con su trabajo; pero en ese momento llego otra chica de cabello azul claro pidiendo el directorio telefónico y el uso del teléfono.

― ¿Si? ¿Florería "La Vie En Rose"? ― La recepcionista volteo a ver a la chica y pensó _"¿Otra más pidiendo mandar flores y a la misma florería?"_, la chica solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a lo que estaba.

― Sí. ¿En qué le podemos servir?

― Quisiera que enviaran un ramo de rosas al edificio de la Unidad 6.

― Muy bien. ¿A nombre de quien lo enviamos?

― Fate Testarossa. ― La recepcionista se asombró de que la capitana Testarossa fuera popular.

― ¿Quiere poner alguna tarjeta?

― Si por favor, quiero que diga... ― La chica miro a la recepcionista y se giró al lado contrario de la chica para susurrar el mensaje de la tarjeta igual que las dos chicas anteriores, lo cual incomodo a la recepcionista.

― "_Ok. Esto ya se volviendo muy incómodo". _― Pensó la recepcionista.

― Ok. Muy bien llegara ahí en el transcurso de una hora.

― Gracias.

La chica le agradeció a la recepcionista y se fue. La recepcionista estaba confundida ahora más que antes, no se le hacía raro que la capitana Takamachi, recibiera flores, pero que dos personas mandaran flores a la capitana Testarossa, eso la confundía. Mientras la recepcionista seguía con sus pensamientos la voz de una chica la saco de sus cavilaciones, era una chica de cabello negro y le pidió el directorio y el teléfono.

―_ "¿Otra vez?" ¿Qué es el día de enviar flores o qué? Y... ¿Por qué a mí nadie me envía flores?" ― _La recepcionista mentalmente hacia cara de sufrida.

― ¿Si? ¿Florería "La Vie En Rose"? ― La recepcionista volteo a ver a la chica.

―_ "¿Otra más? ¿Pero qué está pasando?" _― Miro a la chica al teléfono disimuladamente.

― Sí. ¿En qué le podemos servir?

― Quisiera que enviaran un ramo de rosas al edificio de la Unidad 6.

― Muy bien. ¿A nombre de quien lo enviamos?

― Fate Testarossa.

― _"¿Otra más para la capitana Testarossa? Con ella ya son tres"._

― ¿Quiere poner alguna tarjeta?

― Si por favor, quiero que diga... ― La chica miro a la recepcionista y se giró al lado contrario de la chica para susurrar el mensaje de la tarjeta igual que las tres chicas anteriores, lo cual molesto a la recepcionista.

― "_Muy bien esto ya no es incómodo, esto ya es molesto". _― Pensó la recepcionista ―. _"Ni que fuera chismosa"_

― Ok. Muy bien llegara ahí en el transcurso de una hora.

― Gracias.

La chica agradeció y se fue de ahí rápidamente como escondiéndose de algo o de alguien, la recepcionista se levantó y observo como la chica se iba tratando de ocultarse. Se le hizo raro, más raro que las otras tres chicas. Pensando en lo que pasaba e intentando comprender la reacción de la chica de cabello negro, volteo al frente solo para ver a una chica rubia que actuaba de igual manera que la chica de cabello negro que acaba de irse y con una cara de asombro se le quedo mirando hasta que la chica rubia llego a recepción...

― Etto... Me podrías prestar...

― ¡Ya se, ya se! Te presto el directorio telefónico y el teléfono porque necesitas hacer una llamada.

― Etto... ¡Sí! ― Respondía la chica rubia sorprendida ―. ¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

― Por nada, solo me lo imagine ― Decía la recepcionista suspirando y con cara de derrota entregándole el directorio y el teléfono ―. Por cierto, deberías de buscar la Florería La Vie En Rose, es bastante popular.

― Etto... Si... ¿Gracias? ― Respondía la chica rubia sin entender lo que la recepcionista le decía y busco la nombrada florería ―. ¿Sí? ¿Florería "La Vie En Rose"?

― Sí. ¿En qué le podemos servir?

― Quisiera que enviaran un ramo de rosas al edificio de la Unidad 6.

― Muy bien. ¿A nombre de quien lo enviamos?

― Signum... ― La chica se quedó pensando sin saber que decir hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar a la recepcionista ―. Permíteme. Este... Disculpa.

― Si ¿Qué sucede?

― ¿Cómo se llama capitana Signum? ― Preguntaba la chica tapando la bocina del teléfono.

― Signum Wolkenritter.

― A Gracias. ― La chica volvía a su llamada ―. Signum Wolkenritter.

― ¿Quiere poner alguna tarjeta?

― Si por favor, quiero que diga... ― La chica miro a la recepcionista y se giró al lado contrario de la chica para susurrar el mensaje de la tarjeta igual que las cuatro chicas anteriores, lo cual enfureció a la recepcionista.

― "_Muy bien, esto ya fue demasiado, no soy chismosa. ¿Porque todos se esconden cuando hablan? ". _― Pensó la recepcionista con cara de tristeza ―. _"No soy chismosa... En serio."_

― Ok. Muy bien llegara ahí en el transcurso de una hora.

― Gracias.

La chica rubia agradeció la ayuda y se retiró igual como llego, intentando esconderse de alguien. La recepcionista solo miraba hacia donde la chica rubia desapareció y solo quedo aún más confundida con tantas flores y tarjetas secretas que fueron enviados el día de hoy, sobre todo para la capitana Testarossa, volvió a su trabajo intentando olvidar todos esos sucesos extraños y tratando de consolarse después de sentirse la chismosa del barrio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio dos chicas llegaban a una oficina...

**Toc-Toc**

― Adedante ― Decía una chica enferma desde dentro.

― Perdón... ¿Podemos pasar? ― Preguntaba una chica de cabello negro con destellos en azul asomándose por la puerta.

― Ya te dije que sí. ¿No me oíste? _(Cof, cof)_

― Perdona es que oí que decían algo pero no entendí que fue.

― Tú sodo pasa de una vez _(Achis, achis)_

― ¿Estas enferma? ― Decía la chica de cabello negro al entrar junto con otra chica de cabello rosa.

― Nooooo. Que va estoy muy bien. ¿Qué no vez?

― Vamos Hayate no te enojes, es solo que en Mid-Childa no es común la gripe, sobre todo porque no hay invierno como en la tierra.

― Pues ya vez yo si estoy enfedma de gdipe. _(Cof, cof) _― La chica se sonaba la nariz.

― Y mormada... ― Decía la chica de cabello rosa ―. Te oyes muy raro Yagami, je, je, je. Y no hagas eso tan fuerte o te sacaras el poco seso que te queda.

― Ya cádllate fdesa fastidiosa ― Decía Hayate molesta por las bromas de ambas chicas.

― Vamos Hayate, no te enojes. Te gusta molestarnos a todos, pero no que te molestemos. Aguántate, eso se llama Karma. Y ahora se te está devolviendo ― Decía la chica de cabello negro sentándose frente al escritorio de Hayate.

― Me impodta poco, no me gusta que se budlen de mi cuando estoy enfedma.

― Sé que no te gusta, porque siempre te pasaba eso cuando no podías caminar. Pero en aquel entonces no era culpa tuya, pero si ahora estas enferma de gripe, es porque no te cuidaste bien y eso... Si es culpa tuya Yagami.

― ¿Y ya fuiste a ver a Shamal? ― Preguntaba la chica de cabello rosa.

― ¿Pada que me de sus hodibles medicinas? No gdacias. Así estoy bien.

― Hay no puede ser. ― Decía la chica de cabello negro negando con la cabeza ―. Sí que eres necia Yagami. _(Suspirando)_ Bueno, ― la chica de cabello negro se levantó y dándole la espalda a Hayate, y quitándose sus mitones, abrió su maletín buscando algo dentro ―, tienes dos opciones Hayate... O te subes la falda y te bajas la tanga o... que Fiusha te suba la falda y te baja la tanga.

― … ― Hayate no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo ―. ¿De qué diabdos estás habdando Aixa?

― Que o te acomodas y te bajas la ropa para inyectarte o Fiusha tendrá que hacerlo por ti.

― Haaaa eso... ― Hayate se quedó cayada procesando lo dicho ―. ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡ESTAS DOCA YO NO ME VOY A DEJAD INYECTAD Y MENOS POR TI MATASANOS DED DEMONIO!

― Vamos Hayate, es lo mejor para ti. Con esto para mañana ya estarás muy bien y en cambio con los jarabes de Shamal tardarías días en mejorarte.

― NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO. ¡NO QUIEDO QUE ME INYECTES MATASANOS!

― Ya te dije tienes dos opciones y no me iré de aquí hasta ponértela, mira ya está lista ― le decía Aixa mostrándole la inyección ya lista ―, y ya deja de llamarme "MATASANOS", soy igual o mejor médico que Shamal, y a ella no le dices matasanos.

― EDLLA NO ES UNA CIENTIFICA DOCA COMO TU. Y TU SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO ME GUSTAN DAS INYECCIONES POR TODO ED TIEMPO QUE DA PASE EN EL HOSPITAD.

― Lo sé, pero solo será un piquetito, además soy buena novillera, nunca he tenido problemas con las banderillas ― le decía con una mirada y una sonrisa traviesa en tu rostro ―. Y solo porque he hecho unos cuantos experimentos que han volado mi laboratorio no quiere decir que sea una científica loca.

― Ba... ¿Bandedidllas? ― Hayate tenía una cara de asombro ―. ¡¿ME ESTAS COMPADANDO CON UNA VAQUIDLLA?!

― Hay claro que no Yagami, mi novia no te haría eso pero... Bueno, ya tienes las ubres, je, je, je. ― Le decía Fiusha señalando sus pechos.

― ¡FIUSHA DEJA DE MIDADME DOS PECHOS! ― Hayate se tapaba los pechos lo mejor que podía.

― Aunque esto es muy gracioso, ya estuvo bueno ― decía Aixa seria ―. O te los bajas o te los bajo tú decides Yagami.

―Mmm... Está bien. ― Hayate se acomodaba sobre el escritorio, subiéndose la falda y bajándose la ropa interior.

― Wow... ― decían Aixa y Fiusha.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pod qué da sodpdesa?

― En verdad traes tanga. Yo lo decía de broma. ― Decía Aixa haciendo que Hayate se pusiera más roja que un tomate por ese comentario.

― Hasdo de una madita vez matasanos.

― Esta bien, ya. ― Aixa tomo un algodón con alcohol y se lo paso a Hayate por la zona a tratar y en cuanto ella sintió el frió del algodón con alcohol...

― HAY, HAY, HAY... DUELE, DUELE... DUELE MUCHO... HAY, HAY, HAY, HAY, HAY, HAY...

― No seas exagerada Hayate. Ya termine y ni cuenta te diste.

― ¿En sedio ya tedminaste?

― Claro, tengo buena mano, para que veas.

― _(Suspirando)_ Menos mad que ya todo paso. ― Decía Hayate estirándose sobre su escritorio relajándose.

― Pues sí, pero Yagami... ¿Nos vas a mostrar esa linda cara todo el día, o te vas a vestir? Me estás dando ideas no muy sanas ― Decía Fiusha y al momento Hayate aún más roja y tan rápida como el rayo se vistió.

― Pad de pedvedtidas ― Decía Hayate molesta.

― ¿Nosotras? Tú eres la pervertida de este lugar. Tu nos estas mostrando el trasero cuando ya deberías de haber vestido. ¿Quién es la pervertida? ¿Eh?

―Ya basta Fiusha, deja a Hayate en paz, quieres. ― Fiusha solo una mueca de disgusto ―. Bueno a lo que venimos. ¿Hayate sabes porque los altos mandos nos pidieron que trajéramos a la Legión?

― Mmm… ¿Están aquí con su Degión? ― Preguntaba hayate sentándose en su sillón y saltando un poco cuando sintió un leve dolor en donde la habían inyectado.

― Si, tenemos como tres días, y aun no sabemos a qué hemos venido.

― Pues como yo vod llegando no sabdía decidte ― En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. ― Adedante.

― Ama Hayate, que bueno que ya volvió ― Rein entraba flotando a la oficina con un folder en las manos.

― Si ya pod fin.

― ¿Y qué tal los montes Himalaya?

― ¿Montes Himalaya? ¿Qué diablos hacías en los Himalaya Hayate? ― Preguntaba Aixa.

― Etto... Yo nada... ― Reía Hayate nerviosamente.

― ¿Rein-chan?

― Se fue a esconder allá porque envió a la capitana Fate a una misión que sabía que no le iba a gustar y para evitar que la matara cuando volviera, por eso se fue a esconder en ese lugar. ― Decía de lo más natural y de un solo golpe

― ¿A una misión? ¿Pues a donde la mandaste?

― A Daten City.

― ¡¿DATEN CITY?! ― Preguntaban asombrada Aixa y Fiusha.

― Con razón quería matarte, ese lugar en horrible es peor que cualquier zona roja de alguna gran ciudad. ― Le decía Aixa.

― Bueno pedo fue por tdabajo tenía que enviadla _(Achis, achis, achis) _Pod ciedto Dein. ¿Qué tdaes ahí?

― Acaba de llegar es una orden de los altos mandos para la Legión XXIII. ― Entregándole el folder a Hayate y empiezar a leerlo.

― Mmm... Esto es justo do que ustedes estaban pdeguntando Aixa. Según esto, están aquí pada una exhibición de como tdabaja una veddadera degión domana.

― ¡EXHIBICIÓN! Y para eso tanto relajo... Odio a tus jefes Hayate ― Decía Aixa molesta.

― Pues si tú estás molesta imagínate a Ketzal. ― Decía Fiusha.

― Pues mi hermano no lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos.

― ¿Entonces qué haremos?

― Pues no queda más que seguir ordenes Fiusha, tendremos que ir con mi hermano para decirle y volver a la tierra por los uniformes romanos para la legión y por Daidouji para que arregle lo que haga falta.

― Mmm... Bueno ya que.

― Bueno Hayate nos retiramos ya sabemos lo que queríamos.

― Muy bien, nos vemos duego y gdacias. ― Respondía Hayate.

― No te apures para eso estamos los amigos ― Decía Aixa mostrándole una sonrisa ― Nos vemos Hayate, Rein-chan.

― Nos vemos chicas ― Se despedía Fiusha.

― Nos vemos ― Se despedían Hayate y Rein.


	24. Episodio XXIV

Hola (n.n) Yo de nuevo trayendo un nuevo episodio de la extraordinaria novela... (u.u) Esta bien no es extraordinario ni yo soy presentador de TV. Pero aun asi les traigo un nuevo capitulo y por cierto esta esta lleno de drama, de romance y de celos. Espero les guste y espero algún comentario (u.u). Bueno sin mas los dejo con la historia. Que se diviertan (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty And Stocking With Garterbelt** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

***Canción:** Tu muñeca. **Interprete:** Dulce.

* * *

**Episodio XXIV**

Hora del almuerzo en la mesa de los Yagami…

**.:Hayate:.**

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor para comer, pero una persona en especial, (después de una larga explicación para sus guardianes, especialmente a Vita), empezó a revisar meticulosamente su ambiente, en parte por curiosidad y en parte porque era su naturaleza inquisitiva que la obligaba a mirar por todo el lugar.

― _"Mmm... Algo no anda bien en este lugar. Pero no logro averiguar que es. Haber veamos que ocurre aquí". _― Hayate empezó a inspeccionar su ambiente, primero mirando en su mesa, bajando la mirada al suelo.

_ "Zafira está comiendo normalmente, no hay nada raro en él, está comiendo huevos con jamón... ¿A medio día? Debe de estar embarazado. No es normal que él tenga antojos". _― Miro al centro de la mesa.

_ "Bueno, Agito molesta a Rein como siempre. Pobre de Agito siempre termina sonrojada cuando Rein se defiende y le dice que es linda. Creo que a Agito le gusta Rein. Ji, ji, ji. Debería de hacerla de cupido con ellas dos, seguro resultaría algo bonito". _― Miro a su costado derecho.

_ "Signum y Vita siguen hablando del entrenamiento y los resultados de este. ¿No tendrán algo más interesante de que hablar? Bueno Vita solo vive para torturar a sus alumnos, pero Signum... Signum... Signum sigue siendo tan hermosa... Tan Sexy... Tan... ¡No Hayate sácatela de la cabeza! Recuerda que ella ya no es nada más que tu guardiana. Olvida esos años a su lado, olvida que te hacia ver las estrellas cuando sus labios... ¡Aishh!" _― Hayate sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

― ¿Hayate-chan estas bien? ― Pregunto Vita.

― Cdaro Vita-chan no te apudes sodo me modí da dengua.

― Mmm... Bueno. ― Vita y Signum volvieron a lo que estaban y Hayate miro a su izquierda.

― _"Esto sí que es raro... ¿Shamal sin su sonrisa? Algo debe de andar mal en el paraíso, y como siempre Signum no se da cuenta de nada. Pobre de Shamal, que le habrá hecho ahora Signum para tenerla así de molesta, debió ser algo muy malo. Nunca había visto así de molesta a Shamal. Creo que es algo que tendré que averiguar en cuanto lleguemos a la casa". _― Hayate miro al frente.

_ "Bueno eso es normal... Nanoha-chan mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, seguramente en el cielo, debo de admitir que la entiendo un poco, el cielo es hermoso, y poder cruzarlo sin que nada te detenga es fabuloso. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hice, me había podido levantarme de la silla de ruedas y cuando ya podía sostenerme sola Vita me invito a volar con ella, fue la mejor sensación que jamás había sentido, me sentí libre y que podía hacerlo todo. Aunque dudo que eso sea todo lo que Nanoha-chan tiene en su mente, seguramente una sexy-voluptuosa rubia también ocupa sus pensamientos. Aun no puedo comprenderlo, si desde los 16 años ambas están enamoradas la una de la otra... ¿Cómo demonios es que no se han dado cuenta de eso?" _― Hayate negó con la cabeza y miro detrás de Nanoha.

_ "Bueno eso también es normal, Subaru dándole de comer en la boca a Teana... Bueno ni tan normal pero, desde que son novias Teana ha cambiado mucho, ya no es tan apática y seca con Subaru. Creo que Subaru tiene el mismo corazón que Nanoha-chan y mira que Subaru no es 100% humano sino mitad androide, pero aun así logra ablandar el corazón más duro y el de Teana no es la excepción. Pero... A Ginga parece que no le agrada mucho su cuñada ji, ji. ¿Porque la mira tan seriamente? Mmm... No, más bien parece que fuera otra cosa. ¿Qué tendrá en mente?" _― Giro su vista a la derecha de las hermanas Nakajima (izquierda de Hayate).

_ "A ellas nos las conozco... Rubia de ojos azules y morena de ojos azules... Son lindas pero... No pertenecen a mi unidad. Mmm... Seguro serán de la Legión XXIII, esos uniformes creo que son de ahí. ¿La chica morena que come? ¿Pastel? Se me antojo el pastel. Quiero pastel de chocolate. Mmm... Uno, dos, tres... ¿Cuatro platos con residuos de pastel? Se enfermara si come demasiados dulces." _― Mirando a la rubia ―. _"La chica rubia no deja de mirar hacia acá". _― Hayate le da una amable y dulce sonrisa, cuando la rubia se da cuenta se sorprende y luego le da una mirada de molestia, y baja su mirada a su plato para seguir comiendo ―. _"Vaya pensé que era a mí a quien miraba, pero creo que no era así. Creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi encanto femenino, lastima... Es linda". _― Mirando a un costado de la mesa al otro lado de una esquina oculta de la vista de las hermanas Anarchy a la izquierda.

_ "Vaya eso también es nuevo, nunca había visto a esas dos chicas de ojos ámbar, son muy idénticas. Seguro son hermanas. Y por el uniforme parece que también soy de la Legión". _― Las hermanas demonio hablaban animadamente. Hayate miro para todos lados ―. _"Alguien falta en este lugar... ¿Quién, quien, quien? A ya se... Una sexy-voluptuosa rubia."_

― Capitana Testarossa. Buenas Tardes. ― Se oye a la entrada de la cafetería.

― Buenas Tardes. ― Dice Fate entrando.

― _"Hablando del diablo y asoma la cola o mejor dicho su... ¿"Sexy-voluptuosa anatomía"? Ahora como todos los días saludara a Nanoha-chan y se sentara a comer con ella con una sonrisa boba como lo hace siempre."_

Fate entro al comedor pero al entrar vio a Nanoha e igual ella volteo a verla, y al verse a los ojos, Fate se quedó quieta en su lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Un incómodo silencio inundo el comedor, y el ambiente empezó a sentirse raro. Fate al parecer reaccionando se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una mesa justo enfrente a las hermanas demonio y al costado izquierdo de Hayate, al ver esto Nanoha bajo su mirada y la regreso a la mesa.

― _"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!" _― Hayate no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos que tenia abiertos lo mas posible ―. _"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Están peleadas?" _― Intercalaba su mirada entre Fate y Nanoha, incrédula.

― La tensión se siente en el aire. ― Decía Vita.

― Sí. Se siente. Hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo. ― Le respondía Signum.

― ¡Habed, habed, habed, paden su tden! ― Les reclamaba Hayate ―. ¿Acaso ustedes saben adgo de do que yo debedía estad entedada y que aún no me han infodmado?

― No te habíamos dicho nada Hayate-chan porque apenas vas llegando a la Unidad después de tu "EXTRAÑO" viaje de improviso.

― No es... "EXTDAÑO" Vita. Tuve una misión udgente que atended. Es todo.

― Claro y justo la tuvo cuando Testarossa volvió de su misión y sabía que regresaría encolerizada con usted por haberla enviado a ese planeta.

― ¿Apoco Fate-chan vodvió así de enojada? ― Haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

― Claro que volvió así, destruyó todas las oficinas, la suya, la de Signum, la enfermería de la Señorita Shamal, la oficina de Vita y si no hubiera sido por la capitana Nanoha, nos hubiera despedazado a todos. ― Le respondió Agito.

― Ja, ja, ja... Eso debió sed divedtido.

― Claro como no estaba usted para recibir toda la ira de Testarossa.

― Si no hubieras corrido, Fate no nos hubiera acorralado ni amenazado, ya que tú habrías recibido todo su "amor" como ella decía.

― Bueno, bueno, ya. ― Decía Hayate intentando zafarse se las falsas acusaciones según ella.

En ese momento un chico entraba a la cafetería...

― Disculpe... ¿La señorita... ― El chico miro una tabla que llevaba ―. Nanoha Takamachi? ― Le pregunto a la primera persona que encontró, o sea a Fate.

― Mmm... Es ella. ― Dijo Fate señalando a Nanoha.

― Gracias. ― El chico camino había Nanoha y todos lo miraban.

― ¿Señorita Takamachi?

― Sí. Soy yo. ― Respondió levantando la mirada de su plato.

― Esto es para usted. ― Le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas, Nanoha estaba sorprendida no sabía que responder.

― Etto... Yo... No... No Puedo...

― Firme aquí por favor. ― Nanoha se quedó con cara de sorprendida. Al final comprendió que el solo era un mensajero y firmo, después el chico se fue.

Todos miraban a Nanoha sorprendidos, nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, más porque al voltear a ver a Fate, ella al igual que todos tenía una de cara de sorpresa, eso quería decir que ella no lo había enviado.

― _"¿Pero qué? Por la cara de Fate-chan quiere decir que ella no lo envió. ¿Entonces Nanoha-chan tiene otro pretendiente o... pretendienta? ¿Pero quién en su sano juicio le enviaría flores a Nanoha-chan? Seguro alguien con deseos de morir. Pero... ¿Por qué no haces ni dices nada Fate-chan? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Has algo!_

En ese momento el mismo chico regresaba con tres ramos de rosas rojas...

― Disculpe de nuevo...― Le volvió a preguntar a Fate.

― ¿Si? ― Fate miraba al chico aún sin salir de su asombro.

― ¿La Señorita... Fate Testarossa?

― Soy... Soy yo.

― Estos ramos de rosas son para usted. ― El chico le entregaba tres ramos de rosas.

― ¿Eh? ― Fate estaba aun más confundida, al final firmo y el chico se retiró, pero instintivamente volteo a ver a Nanoha, la cual tambien miraba son sorpresa e incredulidad a Fate.

― _"¡¿Pero qué pasa?! Ahora si estoy confundida. Nanoha-chan recibe flores de alguien que no es Fate-chan y Fate-chan recibe flores de alguien que no es Nanoha-chan y de a tres... Sabía que Fate-chan era popular, desde la secundaria lo fue, pero... Pensé que todos sabían que había algo entre ellas. ¿Quiénes serían los tontos que enviaron esos ramos?" _― En ese momento un chico rubio, de ojos verdes y con anteojos entra portando un ramo de rosas ―. _"Esto no puede ponerse peor. ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí y con un ramo de flores? Sabe que Fate-chan no puede verlo ni en pintura. ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! No vayas con ella, tráeme las flores a mí, a Signum o a Vita o a quien sea, pero no vayas con ella no hagas explotar la bomba"._

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya. ― Reía nerviosa y miraba a Fate de reojo.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

En ese momento el ruido de alguien parándose y de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería. Fate se había levantado de golpe y miraba hacia la mesa donde estaban Nanoha y Yunno. Fate al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho bajo la mirada, se quedó mirando los ramos de rosas, los tomo y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

― _"¡Pe... Pe... Pe... Pe... Pe...!" _― Hayate no salía de su asombro ―. _"¡Pero qué demonios! Esto no está bien, regularmente Fate-chan se hubiera levantado y hubiera empezado a insultar y a hacerle bromas súper pesadas Yuuno en lugar de salir de esa manera. Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Fate-chan sobre esto"._

**.:Zafira:.**

― _"¿Por qué huevos con jamón? Yo quería el platillo fuerte". _― Levanto la vista para ver a Shamal ―. _"Pero con esa mirada que me dio, nadie en su sano juicio diría que no". _― Mirando a Signum ―. _"¿Ahora que le habrá hecho? Shamal solo se pone así cuando Signum le hace algo, como por ejemplo cuando la dejo por la ama Hayate; aún sigo preguntándome si Shamal sabría que Signum andaba con la ama. Nunca demostró molestia con la ama a pesar de que muchas veces las oímos hacer sus ruidos Vita y yo. Bueno espero y se le pase pronto". _― Mirando su plato ―. "_No quiero comer huevos con jamón toda la vida"._

En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el suelo llamo la atención de Zafira...

― _"¿Pero qué está pasando? La capitana Fate se ve molesta". _― Siguiendo la mirada de Fate ―. _"Oh, Oh... Ahora entiendo. ¿Que ese tipo no entiende? Uno de estos días la capitana Fate lo matara. Sí que le gusta jugar con fuego". _― En ese momento, Fate bajo la mirada y se quedó mirando los ramos de rosas, los tomo y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás ―. _"Esto esta raro la capitana nunca había hecho eso. Creo que las cosas se pondrán feas aquí, se siente en el ambiente"._

**.: Rein y Agito :.**

― Mío...

― ¡Agitoooo! Ese pan en mío... ― Decía Rein algo molesta haciendo puchero.

― Ahoramm... Es miomm... ― Respondía Agito comiendo el pan.

― ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?

― Porque eres una debilucha. No te defiendes ni nada. Por eso.

― Si me defiendo pero no de mis amigos solo de mis enemigos. Y te recuerdo que la última vez que nos enfrentamos, te derrotamos. ― Decía Rein con mirada picara.

― ¡Ehhh! Etto... Eso... Fue pura suerte. ― Respondía Agito sonrojada y haciéndose la ofendida.

― Ji, ji, ji... ¿Sabes que te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas? _"Demasiado linda diría yo"_

― ¿¡Queee?! ― Agito se había puesto aún más roja que antes.

― Je, je, je... Eres muy linda es la verdad. _"No sabes cuánto me encantas"._

― ¡YA CALLATE IDIOTA NO MOLESTES CON TUS TONTERIAS! ― Agito intentaba disimular su sonrojo y felicidad a través del enfado ―.

― La tensión se siente en el aire. ― Decía Vita señalando a donde en ese momento entraba Fate.

― Sí. Se siente. Hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo. ― Le respondía Signum.

― ¡Habed, habed, habed, paden su tden! ― Les reclamaba Hayate ―. ¿Acaso ustedes saben adgo de do que yo debedía estad entedada y que aún no me han infodmado?

― No te habíamos dicho nada Hayate-chan porque apenas vas llegando a la Unidad después de tu "EXTRAÑO" viaje de improviso.

― No es... "EXTDAÑO" Vita. Tuve una misión udgente que atended. Es todo.

― Claro y justo la tuvo cuando Testarossa volvió de su misión y sabía que regresaría encolerizada con usted por haberla enviado a ese planeta.

― ¿Apoco Fate-chan vodvió así de enojada? ― Haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

― Claro que volvió así, destruyó todas las oficinas, la suya, la de Signum, la enfermería de la Señorita Shamal, la oficina de Vita y si no hubiera sido por la capitana Nanoha, nos hubiera despedazado a todos. ― Le respondió Agito intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

― Ja, ja, ja... Eso debió sed divedtido.

― Claro como no estaba usted para recibir toda la ira de Testarossa. ― Le decía Signum.

― Si no hubieras corrido, Fate no nos hubiera acorralado ni amenazado, ya que tú habrías recibido todo su "amor" como ella decía. ― Le reclamaba Vita.

― Bueno, bueno, ya. ― Decía Hayate intentando zafarse se las falsas acusaciones según ella.

En ese momento un chico entraba a la cafetería...

― Oye... ¿Y ese chico? ― Señalaba Agito a la puerta.

― Trae un ramo de rosas... ¿Crees que sea para mí? ― Decía Rein medio en broma, medio en serio ―. _"Sería fantástico si me las hubiera enviado Agito. ¿Por qué son tan torpe? ¿Por qué no le puedo decir que me gusta? Así podría enviarme rosas como esas seguido. Agito... Si supieras cuanto me gustas." _― Pensaba Rein.

― ¿Pa... Para ti? ― Preguntaba sorprendida ―. ¿Quién en su sano juicio te enviaría flores? Ni sueñes Rein. ― Decía Agito mirando hacia otro lado cruzando los brazos suponiendo molestia, mientras que Rein no le hacía caso, seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, mirando con ilusión al chico con el ramo de flores en la mano ―._ "No creo que sean para ti, nadie le enviaría flores a una pequeña hada". _― Agito la mira de reojo ―. _"Una hada de cabello tan azul como el cielo y tan dulce y tierna como un pan de arroz". _― Con tono melancólico y mirada triste ―. _"¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más sincera conmigo misma y con ella? Rein si supieras... Si supieras como me gusta ver esa linda mirada tuya, esos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules y tu encantadora sonrisa. ¡Mi pequeña y hermosa Hada! ¡Mi hada de cuento de hadas! Si al menos tuviera el valor suficiente para decirte lo que siento por ti, seguro podría vivir mi propio cuento de hadas a tu lado"._

― ¡Ohh! Mira Agito va con la Capitana Nanoha.

― ¿Pero quién podría habérselas enviado? Porque parece que no fue la Capitana Fate.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Mírala esta tan sorprendida como nosotras.

― Ahora que lo dices... Tienes razón. ¿Pero quién podría habérselas enviado? Que yo sepa solo la Capitana Fate estaba interesada en ella. ― El chico se va y después de un rato regresa.

― ¡Ohhh! Mira el chico viene con más flores.

― ¿Serán también para la Capitana Nanoha?

― Parece que no...

― ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¡PARA LA CAPITANA FATE! ― Decían las dos al mismo tiempo, y se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas, pero para ambas, el hacer eso solo hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y que su rosto empezara a ponerse rojo, pero para la fortuna de Agito, Rein se giró para seguir viendo lo que sucedía en la cafetería.

― _"Pero por los Dioses... Casi me mira sonrojarme. ¿Qué le hubiera respondido si lo hubiera notado? Por fortuna volteo a otro lado. Dioses, cálmate Agito, cálmate... Ella no debe saber que te gusta. Al menos no hasta que tengas el valor suficiente para decírselo. Aaaaaagggghhh... Pero como puedo ser tan estúpida... Rein es la persona más hermosa que he conocido. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle que la amo? Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si al estar frente a esos ojos tan azules como el mar... Pierdo el habla... Pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y no puedo ni moverme siquiera. Mi hermosa hada... ¿Cómo obtener el valor para decirte que te amo y que quisiera estar contigo siempre? Pero... ¿Me corresponderías o me rechazarías? ¿Qué piensas tú de mí? ¿Te gusto... O solo soy una amigas más para ti? Porque... Porque el amor tiene que ser tan difícil."_

― _"Por poco me descubre. Si no hubiera tenido el valor de voltearme Agito hubiera visto mi sonrojo. ¿Qué excusa le hubiera dado? No puedo decirle que me gusta, no aun. No tengo el valor suficiente. Agito... _― Mirándola de reojo ―. _Mi duendecilla del fuego. ¿Cuándo tendré el valor de mirarte a los ojos sin petrificarme del miedo? Esos hermosos ojos lilas como la amatista. Sé que has sufrido mucho y me encantaría poder ser yo quien te alejara de todo ese dolor de todo ese sufrimiento. Mi duendecilla preciosa. Espero pronto tener el valor suficiente para decirte que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Dioses... ¿Porque no puedo, porque soy tan cobarde? ¿Pero que soy para ti? ¿Solo una amiga? Supongo..."_

En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de ambas, Fate se había levantado y miraba molesta hacia la mesa en donde estaba Nanoha con un chico rubio que al momento Agito no conoció. Volvió su mirada hacia la Capitana que solo se limitó a mirar los tres ramos de rosas frente a ella y sin más los tomo y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

― ¿Qué paso?

― ¡No viste? Yuuno-kun le dio un ramo de flores a la Capitana Nanoha.

― ¿Yuuno... Kun?

― ¡Ah! Cierto aun no conoces bien a todos. Yuuno Scrya es el encargado de la biblioteca infinita y amigo de la Capitana Nanoha desde hace años, y desde hace algún tiempo parece que también quiere salir con ella, pero ahora llego con un ramo de flores y parece que a la Capitana Fate no le cayó muy en gracia.

― Mmmm... ― Agito no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero si entendía que la Capitana Fate estaba celosa y la comprendía, ella se sentiría igual si alguien llegara con un ramo de rosas para "su" Rein. Pero estaba segura que si eso ocurría, ella misma se encargaría de incinerar a esa persona, después de todo, ya se sentía suficientemente celosa de la ama de Rein, ya que ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo con Hayate, tiempo que a Agito le gustaría compartir con Rein.

**.:Shamal:.**

Shamal jugaba con la comida y comía poco por estar tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos...

** .:Flashback:.**

Estaba encerrada en su consultorio después de terminar sus correspondientes deberes y decirles a las enfermeras que cuidaran el hospital ya que ella tenía unos pendientes que hacer en su consultorio. Pero la verdad es que no se sentía con ánimos y necesitaba estar sola... Una canción sonaba en el aire...

Dicen que soy tu muñeca,

Que ya no hago más, que bailar al compás,

Cuando tú me das cuerda.

Dicen que como caí,

De semejante manera,

Dando mi vida por ti,

Un cualquiera.

Dicen que soy tu muñeca,

La esclava de honor,

Que te sirve el amor,

Cuando tú lo deseas.

Y que me llevas así,

Dándome vueltas y vueltas,

Solo para presumir, y que vean.

Tu muñeca, eso es,

La que tienes arrastrándose a tus pies,

Tu muñeca, sí señor,

Tu juguete cuando juegas al amor,

Tu muñeca, nada más,

La que usas y que tiras y ya está.

Dicen que soy tu muñeca,

Que no cambiaras,

Y si espero algo más,

Es que sueño despierta.

Dicen que nunca podré,

Arrepentirme bastante,

De cometer el error,

De amarte.

Dicen que soy tu muñeca,

Que me exprimirás,

Y una noche dirás,

Ahí tienes la puerta.

Dicen que yo duraré,

Mientras que tú te diviertas,

Y es que yo soy para ti,

Solo eso.

Tu muñeca, eso es,

La que tienes arrastrándose a tus pies,

Tu muñeca, sí señor,

Tu juguete cuando juegas al amor,

Tu muñeca, nada más,

La que usas y que tiras y ya está.

La que nunca te rechaza,

La que siempre te desea,

La siempre está segura,

La que vale lo que peca.

Tu muñeca, eso es,

La que tienes arrastrándose a tus pies,

Tu muñeca, sí señor,

Tu juguete cuando juegas al amor,

Tu muñeca, nada más,

La que usas y que tiras y ya está.

Shamal se levantó, se dirigió al minicomponente, saco el CD y lo arrojo hasta el otro lado del consultorio haciéndolo pedazos. Viendo los pedazos del CD en el suelo, se quedó recargada en el minicomponente con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Por qué demonios tuve que aceptarle ese CD en navidad? Porque eres buena persona Shamal... ¿Por qué más? ― Se decía con tono sarcástico y se dirigió a su escritorio ―. Pero la canción tiene razón, eso es lo que soy... Solo una muñeca. ― Se sentó en su escritorio, puso sus codos sobre él y sus manos en su frente ―. Solo han jugado conmigo... Cuando fui liberada del libro de la oscuridad pensé que sería feliz, que mi vida cambiaria para bien, y en muchos conceptos así fue pero... En otros... En esto de aquí... ― Sujetándose el pecho y estrujando su ropa ―. Aquí es donde he sufrido más. Pensé que en verdad me quería cuando se me declaro, pero que ilusa era. Menos de 1 año y me cambio por... Por ella... Ojala pudiera decirle como en verdad quiero, como en verdad se merece pero... Aun le merezco respeto. ¿Pero qué pensaba cuando me regalo ese CD? ¿Que con esas canciones románticas me sentiría mejor? Aunque algunas de románticas no tienen nada. Como si no lo supiera. No quería su lastima, ni que me tratara diferente, pero supongo que ella no sabía que yo estaba enterada.

Y como no estarlo. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tuve que elegir la recamara a su lado? Para cuidarla porque estaba enferma y necesitaba tú ayuda Shamal. Lo se... Pero también por eso fue que puse mi cama pegada a la pared justo de su lado del cuarto y que ambas camas estuvieran a la misma altura. Otra estupenda idea tuya Shamal. Claro que lo fue... Y debido a eso es que podía oírlas cuando hacían el amor. ¿Qué pensaban que no las oiría? Creo que lo hacían apropósito para destrozarme el corazón. El oírlas profesarse amor, el decirse que se amaban, el oírlas gemir sus nombres en el éxtasis. ― Shamal arrojo una bandeja con material de curación al suelo debido al odio que estaba empezando a crecer en su corazón ―. ¡MALDITAS, MALDITAS, MALDITAS, MIL VECES MALDITAS! ― Regresando a la posición anterior. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro sin poder detenerlas debido a la frustración ―. Pero... ¿Pero cómo decirle que la odio? ¿Cómo decirle que no quería su lastima ni su misericordia? Cuando fue ella la que me salvo de la oscuridad. Cuando fue ella la que me dio una familia. Cuando fue ella la que me dio un motivo para vivir. Fingir todos los días frente a todos con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Fingir que no me dolía y que no sabía nada. Fingir que todo estaba bien y que aun la respetaba como siempre... Cuando la verdad es que ya no la respetaba igual, ya no sentía el mismo respeto por ella como antes, de hecho aún no lo siento.

¡MALDITA SEAS HAYATE YAGAMI, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO! ― golpeaba el escritorio con frustración y desahogando su llanto ―. Pero... Ella no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado de Signum... JA, JA, JA, JA, JA... Eres una estúpida Shamal... Si aún crees que eso es verdad. ¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. ― Haciendo una media sonrisa sarcástica ―. Si es cierto.. Eso no era amor... Nunca lo fue... Solo era deseo. Un deseo que se mostró en ellas cuando la ama se convirtió en una mujer hermosa. Hayate siempre ha sido muy abierta en todo sentido y creo que sexualmente también lo es. Y Signum... Bueno ella siempre ha sido muy... Sexual. Creo que es parte de su personalidad, y al ver ese mismo deseo en los ojos de Hayate... Deseo de Hayate por Signum, así como de Signum por Hayate, por eso fue... Que todo estallo.

Dos años... Tuve que oír sus gemidos y sus gritos de pasión por dos AÑOS... Al principio no fue fácil asimilarlo, no fue fácil oírlas hacer el amor al otro lado de la pared. Mientras que mi corazón se destrozaba cada vez que gemían sus nombres... El primer mes fue horrible. Primero solo me hacía nudo bajo las sabanas intentando no oírlas y mordiendo la almohada para acallar mis lágrimas que sabría oirían. Después me pasaba las noche en la esquina más alejada de mi cama llorando por no poder asimilarlo aún, hasta llegue a dormir en ese mismo lugar tirada en el suelo, me sentía como un PERRO al que su amo había abandonado.

Después... La supuesta alegría... Signum volvió conmigo diciendo que todo había sido un error. Que me amaba, que lo que había sentido con esa otra chica (como ella le llamaba), no era amor verdadero. Y le creí. Creí que en verdad había comprendido que me amaba. Pero... La felicidad no es eterna. Ahora está haciendo lo mismo de nuevo. Pero ahora es peor que antes... Al menos antes había terminado conmigo, pero ahora lo hace estando conmigo, diciéndome que me ama pero me engaña con esa ZORRA DE FATE TESTAROSSA.

En ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta...

**Toc Toc…**

― Shamal. ¿Puedo pasar? ― Shamal limpio sus ojos y trato de controlarse un poco, y se dirigió a recoger la charola que había arrojado momentos antes.

― Si, Signum pasa.

― Hola Shamal... ¿Estas bien?

― Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Por eso... ― Signum señalaba la charola.

― No te apures solo la coloque mal en la repisa, es todo.

― Esta bien... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

― Sí. Solo termino de recoger esto.

― Te ayu... ― No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por un repartidor.

― Disculpen. La señorita... ¿Signum Wolkenritter? ― Signum y Shamal voltearon a ver al chico curiosas.

― Soy yo. ― Respondió Signum.

― Estas son para usted. ― El chico le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas haciendo que Shamal volviera a llenarse de celos pensando que eran de Fate.

― Gra... ¿Gracias?

― Firme aquí por favor. ― Después de firmar ―. Que tengan buen día.

― Mmm... ― Signum solo se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención a las flores ―. Shamal nos vam...

Shamal salió del consultorio empujando a Signum con su cuerpo, casi haciendo que esta cayera y sin mirarla.

** .: Fin Flashback:.**

La cafetería era un hervidero de cuchicheos y susurros por parte de todos los presentes especialmente en su mesa debido al espectáculo que ocurría entre las capitanas Nanoha y Fate, pero Shamal, poca o nada de atención ponía a lo ocurrido, y así permaneció hasta el final del almuerzo.

**.: Vita y Signum :.**

Ambas conversaban de su día con los nuevos reclutas y de cómo los habían torturado durante toda la mañana (especialmente Vita)...

― ¿Hayate-chan estas bien? ― Pregunto Vita.

― Cdaro Vita-chan no te apudes sodo me modí da dengua.

― Mmm... Bueno. ― Vita volvio a lo que estaba con Signum ―. No sé cómo es que las aceptaron esas seis nuevas son solo un dolor de cabeza. ― Decía Vita muy irritada.

― Al menos Chikane y Himeko saben usar la espada. ― Le respondía Signum.

― Pero las otras cuatro son unas papas, es más una papa se mueve mejor que ellas.

― Vamos Vita no es para tanto, son buenas en artes marciales al menos Shizuma y Sachiko, y con las armas Yumi y Nagisa, solo necesitan un poco más de entrenamiento.

― Si es lo que necesitan, pero creo que por el momento no lo tendrán.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que "no lo tendrán"?

― ¿Qué no viste a Nyanoha?

― Nanoha...

― Si a ella.

― Vita por los Dioses. ― Decía Signum sobándose la frente al irritada ―. ¿Tienes años conociendo a Takamachi y aun se te complica decir su nombre?

― No es mi culpa, es de sus padres por ponerle un nombre tan complicado. ― Decía Vita que seguía comiendo.

― Aisshhh... ¿Bueno a que te referías con eso de que si no vi a Takamachi? ¿Qué tiene?

― Pues casi nada. Mírala. ― Decía señalando a Nanoha frente a ellas ―. Esta como ida y toda la mañana a estado así.

― Mmm... ― Signum miro a Nanoha y recordó a Fate ―. _"Testarossa tenía esa misma cara ayer. Seguro que Takamachi tiene el mismo problema de amores que Testarossa. Pero sí que son estúpidas. Tanto que se aman y no hacen nada. Si lo hicieran serian felices, como yo lo soy con mi hermosa Shamal."_

― Y creo que no es la única.

― ¿A qué te refieres Vita?

― Pues mira a Shamal, tiene la misma cara de Nanoha o hasta un poco peor. ― Signum volteo a ver a Shamal ―. ¿Qué crees que le pase? Desde que llegamos esta así. Que le habrás hecho Signum. ― Decía Vita mirando a Signum con una mirada traviesa.

― Yo no le he hecho nada. De hecho también me gustaría saber por qué esta así. Y más que nada porque parece molesta conmigo.

― ¿Segura que no le hiciste nada?

― Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

― Por nadie. Pero como ya se lo hiciste una vez. ― Decía Vita con tono sarcástico y molesto.

― Esa vez fue un error.

― Sí... Un error... Ajam... Clarooooo... _"Haste la estúpida Signum, si bien sabes que me la quitaste con toda la intención. ¿Y ahora le dices error a la ama? " _― Pensaba Vita.

― ¿Qué estas insinuando enana?

― Naa-daa... ― Vita parecía molesta. Signum iba a decir algo más cuando Vita la interrumpió intentando cambiar el tema incómodo para ambas ―. La tensión se siente en el aire. ― Decía Vita señalando a donde en ese momento entraba Fate.

― Sí. Se siente. Hasta podría cortarse con un cuchillo. ― Le respondía Signum, dándose cuenta hacia donde había señalado Vita.

― ¡Habed, habed, habed, paden su tden! ― Les reclamaba Hayate ―. ¿Acaso ustedes saben adgo de do que yo debedía estad entedada y que aún no me han infodmado?

― No te habíamos dicho nada Hayate-chan porque apenas vas llegando a la Unidad después de tu "EXTRAÑO" viaje de improviso.

― No es… "EXTDAÑO" Vita. Tuve una misión udgente que atended. Es todo.

― Claro y justo la tuvo cuando Testarossa volvió de su misión y sabía que regresaría encolerizada con usted por haberla enviado a ese planeta.

― ¿Apoco Fate-chan vodvió así de enojada? ― Haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

― Claro que volvió así, destruyó todas las oficinas, la suya, la de Signum, la enfermería de la Señorita Shamal, la oficina de Vita y si no hubiera sido por la capitana Nanoha, nos hubiera despedazado a todos. ― Le respondió Agito.

― Ja, ja, ja… Eso debió sed divedtido.

― Claro como no estaba usted para recibir toda la ira de Testarossa.

― Si no hubieras corrido, Fate no nos hubiera acorralado ni amenazado, ya que tú habrías recibido todo su "amor" como ella decía. ― Le recriminaba Vita.

― Bueno, bueno, ya. ― Decía Hayate intentando zafarse se las falsas acusaciones según ella.

En ese momento un chico entraba a la cafetería…

¿Y eso? ― Signum volteo a donde miraba Vita ―. Parece que alguien envió flores. Espero que hayas sigo tu Signum.

― Yo no fui. ― Respondía Signum secamente, aun molesta por las insinuaciones de hace rato de la caballero del martillo.

― Te creo, no eres tan caballerosa como crees.

― Vita... ― Decía Signum molesta.

― Tú tienes la culpa por no aprovechar lo que tienes. Ya quisiera yo tener algo así con alguien especial. ― Vita gira un poco los ojos para poder ver disimuladamente a la castaña sentada al otro lado de Signum.

― Aprovecho lo que tengo.

― Claro que no. Si fuera así no la hubieras cambiado por Ha... ― Signum le tapó la boca.

― Cállate enana.

― Suéltame, que piensas... ― Decía Vita en voz baja solo para que la oyera Signum ―. ¿Crees que Shamal fue lo suficientemente estúpida, como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que le hiciste?

― ¿Quieres decir que lo supo?

― Lo supimos Zafira y yo. ¿Crees que ella no? ― Signum se quedó pensativa.

El ruido de una silla siendo arrestada las saco de su conversación...

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Huy no puede ser. ― Decía Vita ―. Esa rata no entiende.

― Creo que no, bien sabe que Testarossa no lo puede ver y menos cerca de Takamachi.

― Y también trae otro ramo de rosas.

― ¿Rosas...? ― Signum se quedó pensativa.

** .: Flashback de Signum:.**

**Toc Toc…**

― Shamal. ¿Puedo pasar? _"Espero ya este de mejor humor"._

― Si. Signum pasa.

― Hola Shamal... ¿Estas bien?

― Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

― Por eso... ― Signum señalaba la charola.

― No te apures solo la coloque mal en la repisa, es todo.

― Esta bien... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar?

― Sí. Solo termino de recoger esto.

― Te ayu... ― No pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por un repartidor.

― Disculpen. La señorita... ¿Signum Wolkenritter? ― Signum y Shamal voltearon a ver al chico curiosas.

― Soy yo. ― Respondió Signum.

― Estas son para usted. ― El chico le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas a Signum.

― Gra... ¿Gracias?

― Firme aquí por favor. ― Después de firmar ―. Que tengan buen día.

― Mmm... _"¿Quién me habrá enviado flores? Especialmente porque no me gustan y menos recibirlas. Tienen una tarjeta. Hmm... Luego la leeré."_― Pensó Signum que solo se encogió de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención a las flores ―. Shamal nos vam...

Shamal salió del consultorio empujando a Signum con su cuerpo, casi haciendo que esta cayera y sin mirarla.

― ¿Pero qué demonios? Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres y eso que soy una de ellas. ― Singum no comprendía la actitud de Shamal y salió detrás de ella para ir a la cafetería.

Shamal caminaba a paso veloz casi corriendo hacia la cafetería...

― ¡Shamal! ¡Shamal espera! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ― Signum caminaba rápido tratando de alcanzarla.

― Hola Signum.

― ¿Eh? A hola Scyra.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

― No, nada. No es nada ― Signum mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Shamal pero por educación no dejaría a Yuuno con la palabra en la boca ¿O sí?

― Lindas flores. ¿Son tuyas?

― ¿Eh? A si... Toma te las regalo. ― Signum le dio las flores a Yuuno casi clavándoselas en el pecho ―. Nos vemos. ― Signum lo dejo y fue tras de Shamal.

** .: Fin de Flashback:.**

― _"Así que esas flores que le entrego a Takamachi son las que yo le di en el pasillo. Mira sí que supo cómo aprovecharlas" _― Pensaba Signum. En ese momento Fate salía de la cafetería con las flores y con la mirada triste ―. _"Pobre de Testarossa, creo que las cosas se le pondrán más difíciles de ahora en adelante. No solo tiene que luchar contra esa zorra de piel roja si no también con esa rata de Scyra. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos"._


	25. Episodio XXV

Buenas, buenas... Yo de nuevo (n.n) les traigo un episodio más de su telenovela... Ok, ok. (u.u) No es una telenovela, ni esto es Telerisa, ni TV haz mueca (los que viven México sabrán de que estaciones de TV hablo). Pero como sea les traigo una episodio más, espero que les agrade y les de un poco más de luz de como se esta llevando la situación entre las parejas de la Unidad 6. Esto aun no termina aun falta saber que piensan las otras tres personas que estaban en la cafetería ese día, así que supongo que esto se debe de poner mas interesante (n.n). Aprovecho para agradecer a una amiga muy especial, **"Vivian Moreno"**, mi amiga del Face y fan personal (n/n), también para unas amigas de Perú, (**Andrea y su pandilla**), que fueron las que me animaron a publicar esta historia y también agradezco todos los reviews que he recibido que aun son pocos me animan a seguir con esta historia. Bueno ya estuvo bueno de tanta introducción, y sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten la lectura. Bye bye... (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty and Stoking With Garterbelt** son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXV**

Hora del almuerzo, mesa de las hermanas Nakajima...

**.: Teana, Subaru y Ginga :.**

― Haber di "A"...

― No quiero.

― Di "A" ándale.

― Que nooo. ― Decía una chica de cabello naranja haciéndose la ofendida pero tan roja como un semáforo.

― Anda semáforo di "A".

― Que no... ¿Semáforo?

― Si ― Respondía la chica de cabello azul con un rostro travieso y casi felino ―. Pareces semáforo por lo roja que te pones.

― ¡¿Ehhh?! ― La aludida se ponía aún más roja ―. Todo esto por tu culpa Subaru, por tratarme como una niña.

― Vamos Tea, no es por tratarte como una niña, bueno aunque eres "MI" niña... Sabes que no es por eso, es porque me gusta chiquearte cuando estas enferma.

― Pero si no estoy enferma.

― ¿A no? ― Decía al momento que le apretaba la mano derecha.

― ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

― Lo vez. Si lo estas.

― Que no lo estoy esto es solo una pequeña cortada es todo. ― Respondía volviéndose a poner roja.

― Deberías dejarte chiquear por Subaru. Sabes que no dejara de molestarte hasta que hagas lo que ella quiere.

― ¡Ginee...!

― Sabes que es verdad Subaru. Y más ahora que tiene esa fea cortada en la mano.

― No es tan fea Ginee... Que diga Ginga-san.

― ¿Como que no lo es? Tea, casi te arrancas los tendones. Además toda esa sangre... ― Subaru había empezado a temblar, los ojos se le habían aguado y ponía cara de sufrida al solo recordar la escena.

― Tranquila bebe. No fue tan grave, ya vez mírame, aun me tienes a tu lado. ― Tea la abrazaba intentando evitar que empezara a llorar.

― Además toda la culpa fue solo tuya Tea. ¿A quién se le ocurre cortar una lechuga con el cuchillo para cortar carne? Y lo peor usar la mano como tabla de picar. Tienes suerte de no haberte dañado más la mano. ― Decía Ginga.

― Esta bien, no fue buena idea hacer eso. Más al ver la reacción de mi nena hermosa. ― Decía Tea al momento que le daba un beso en la frente a la chica que llenaba su corazón.

― Eso sí. Yo no sabía a quién ayudar... Si a ti, que no te dejaba de sangrar la mano o a Subaru que no dejaba de llorar como loca histérica sentada en el suelo, en lugar de ayudarme contigo.

― Es que... _*Snif* _Es que... _*Snif* _Se veía tan feo... Toda esa sangre, el cuchillo en el suelo, Tea toda ensangrentada... Era como una película de terror... Fue horrible, fue horrible... ― Subaru se abrazaba más fuerte a su novia mientras metía su rosto en el cuello de está llorando, aunque no a moco tendido como la noche anterior.

― Ya tranquila corazón. Ya paso además no es para tanto solo me pusieron unos pocos puntos y me dejara una linda cicatriz. Je, je, je... ― Decía Teana a modo de broma aunque no muy convencida, ya que el haber recibido 10 puntos de sutura sin anestesia, no fue para nada agradable, y todo por quererse hacer la valiente y la fuerte para impresionar a su novia. Aun le dolía la quijada por apretarla tanto, para así no gritar por el dolor, y la idea de que la cicatriz quedara de permanente tampoco le agradaba mucho.

― Si ya relájate Subaru no seas llorona, si Nanoha-san te mira pensara mal de ti.

― Bueno está bien ya no llorare. ― Trataba de controlarse.

― Esa es mi niña. ― Decía Teana con una cara de resignación ―. _"¿Por qué cuando alguien le menciona que se verá mal frente a Nanoha-san se compone de inmediato? Me gustaría que cuando le preguntaran: '¿Qué diría Tea si te viera llorar Subaru?' Se compusiera igual que cuando le mencionan a Nanoha-san. Hay veces en las que pienso que tiene más admiración por ella que por mí que soy su novia. Ni todo el esfuerzo por tratar de hacerme la valiente y la fuerte para que se sienta orgullosa de mi"_ ― Pensaba Tea y se miraba la mano ―. _"Anoche tanto dolor que soporte solo para verme como su príncipe azul y ella aún sigue teniendo más admiración por ella (Suspiro). ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me veas como a tu príncipe azul? Mi bella princesa... Wow... ¿Quién lo diría? Cuando se me confeso yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella, hasta pensé en decirle que no la amaba de la misma manera y que estaba loca por sentir eso hacia mí que era su amiga y peor aún, que ambas somos mujeres, pero... Ahora... Se ha alojado tan profundamente en mi corazón por su forma de ser, que hasta siento celos de Nanoha-san por ser más admirada que yo por Subaru". _― Mirando a Nanoha frente a ellas ―. _"¿Qué puedo hacer para que mi niña me admire más que a usted? No puedo cortarme un brazo y decirle: 'Mira que corte un brazo y ni me dolió... ¡ADMIRAME!' Eso sería estúpido, por no decir que irresponsable. Además que le causaría un gran dolor. Anoche... Cierto lo admito, no fue muy buena idea el tratar de impresionarla de esa manera, hacerme la experta en cocina y tratar de cortar las cosas con la mano en lugar de la tabla de picar. Y el desear hacerme una cortada para que Subaru me chiqueara no resulto como yo quería. Solo quería una pequeña cortada, en donde saliera solo una gota de sangre para que Subaru le diera un beso a la herida, no el arrancarme la mano y ni que la sangre saliera a chorros como si fuera un sifón... Literalmente... Además yo estaba tan o más asustada que Subaru. No sé cómo pude mantenerme en una pieza. Si no hubiera sigo por Ginga... (Suspiro) Tengo que pensar algo mejor y que no sea tan arriesgado"._

― Tea... ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele la mano?

― ¿Eh? A sí Subaru, estoy bien, no te preocupes. ― Subaru la mirada con ojos de ternura, los cuales a Teana se le hacían lo más bello que esa niña tonta podía hacer para intentar animarla. Pero estaba equivocada. Para sorpresa de Teana, Subaru tomo su mano lastimada y le dio un suave y dulce beso en la palma de la mano donde tenía la cortada, tan suave y casto que Teana no sintió nada de dolor, aun cuando su herida estaba tan sensible que todo le molestaba incluso las vendas, después Subaru tomo la mano y la puso en su mejilla, y la acaricio como si se trata de un pobre cachorro lastimado que necesita protección. Teana estaba que se derretía por las muestras de amor puro y sincero que le daba su novia.

― Bueno... Pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer locuras como esa o más graves, solo por intentar impresionarme. ¿De acuerdo?

― ¿Queeeeeee? _"¿Cómo supo que lo hice con esa intención? ¿Es que esta niña puede leerme la mente o que cosa?" _― Decía y pensaba Teana sorprendida.

― Ji, ji, ji... No, no puedo leerte la mente, pero tu cara lo dice todo Tea. Te conozco muy bien y sé que siempre estas tratando de verte dura y fuerte para impresionarme y que me sienta orgullosa de ti. Y déjame decirte que no tienes que hacerlo. ― Subaru soltó la mano lastimada de Teana y sujeto con ambas manos el rostro de su novia ―. Mi novia es una de las Striker's más fuertes y valientes que hay. No tienes que impresionarme ni verte fuerte, para mi eres como mi príncipe azul o mi caballero de brillante armadura y por eso ya estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Lo único que quiero es que te cuides, que no te arriesgues de más y que siempre vuelvas a mi lecho todas las noches para que me ames como solo tú sabes hacerlo. Nuestra cama se siente enorme y fría si tu no estas, ¿sabes?.

― Su... Subaru...

― Tea... Tu para mi eres mi todo y si algo te pasara... Yo... Mi vida terminaría, no tendría sentido. Así que no te arriesgues, ni trates de competir con Nanoha-san. Porque sé que eso haces.

― ¿Co... Cómo lo sabes?

― Porque siempre que estamos con ella tratas de verte más valiente, además que no dejas de mirarla con recelo, porque sé que no son celos, sé que solo es envidia porque tiene mi admiración. Tea... Ella me salvo la vida y gracias a ella es que te puedo amar como lo hago ahora. Así que no le tengas envidia, más bien tenle agradecimiento, porque si no hubiera sido por ella no podríamos estar juntas, ya que yo estaría muerta.

― Sí. Tienes razón corazón. Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa. ― Decía Teana resignada ya que por fin comprendía del todo los sentimientos de Subaru.

― Te amo Teana.

― Te amo Subaru. ― Ambas se fundieron en un suave y dulce beso demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían.

― Ya estuvo no. No cuenten dinero frente de los pobres. ― Ambas chicas se separaron sonrojadas por el comentario de Ginga.

― Lo sentimos Ginee.

― No te preocupes Subaru.

― ¡Oh! Miren ahí viene la capitana Fate. ― Decía Subaru haciendo que las tres chicas voltearon a la puerta.

― Pero... ¿Por qué se sienta ahí? Siempre se sentaba con la capitana Nanoha.

― Si eso es raro.

― _"Entonces es cierto. Fate y Nanoha ya no tienen relación. Perfecto entonces puedo intentar tener una relación con ella. ¿Ya le habrá llegado mi regalo?" _― Pensaba Ginga.

― No sé porque pero el ambiente por alguna razón empezó a ponerse muy pesado.

― Tienes razón Tea. Se siente muy incómodo. ¡Oh! Miren ese chico trae flores. ― Decía asombrada Subaru.

― ¿Serán para la capitana Fate? ― Preguntaba Teana.

― _"Si por fin". _― Pensaba Ginga.

― Parece que no Tea. Mira viene con la capitana Nanoha.

― ¿Pero quién le enviaría flores a la capitana Nanoha?

― _"Pero que estúpidos, se equivocaron con el nombre, no eran para Nanoha eran para Fate"_

― ¡Oh! Miren ― Decía sorprendida Subaru.

― ¿Trae más? ¿Serán también para la capitana Nanoha?

― No Tea, se las está dando a la capitana Fate.

― _"¿Pero qué Diablos? Yo solo pedí un ramo no tres... Espera un momento... ¿Tres? O sea que... ¿Alguien más le envió flores a Fate además de mí? ¿Pero quién?"_ ― Penaba Ginga mirando para todos lados ―. _"Todos están igual de sorprendidos, eso quiere decir que nadie se las envió, al menos nadie de los que estamos aquí."_

― ¡Oh! Mira Subaru es Yuuno-kun.

― ¿Pero a qué viene? Y mira trae un ramo de rosas.

― Seguro son para Nanoha-san ya vez que a él le gusta.

― Pero también sabe que la capitana Fate no lo puede ver cerca de la capitana y ahora ella está aquí, se meterá en problemas.

― Pues parece que no tiene miedo.

― O es muy valiente o es muy tonto. ― Decía Teana.

Yunno se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar con Nanoha...

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de todos. Fate se había levantado y miraba con odio a la mesa donde estaban Nanoha y Yuuno. Cuando se percató que todos la miraban sobre todo Nanoha y Yuuno, Fate solo atino a bajar la mirada y perderse en los tres ramos de rosas frente a ella. Después de un rato los tomo y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

― ¿Pero que fue eso? ― Se preguntaba Teana.

― ¿Pero qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué haría eso la capitana Fate?

― No lo sé Subaru, pero regularmente la capitana Fate le hubiera, no reclamado pero si molestado a Yuuno-kun.

― Precisamente es lo que me tiene intrigada. No es normal en ella hacer eso.

― _"Primero que nada... ¿Quién diablos les envió flores a Fate además de mí? Segundo... ¿Por qué Fate hizo eso? Miraba a Nanoha y Yuuno con molestia. Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué aun siente algo por Nanoha? Si no... ¿Por qué enojarse de esa manera cuando Yuuno le dio las Flores? Y bueno al fin Yuuno hizo algo bien. Darle esas flores a Nanoha me ayuda a que Fate se desilusione más de ella y empiece a buscar por otro lado. Solo espero que mi tarjeta le guste más a Fate que las de los otros ramos. Pero que coraje quien más se interesaría en ella, aunque bueno Fate es muy hermosa no me asombra que tenga más fans y que intenten conquistarla ahora que toda la unidad sabe que ya no hay nada entre ella y Nanoha." _― Pensaba Ginga.

Hora del almuerzo, mesa de las hermanas Anarchy...

**.: Panty y Stocking :.**

― ¿Pero qué mierda de comida es esta? Es una verdadera porquería.

― Al menos los dulces están bien.

― ¡Puaj! Es demasiada azúcar para mí. Esos pasteles tienen toneladas de azúcar.

― Pues a mí me gustan. El tiramisú esta riquísimo.

― Has comido demasiado, si sigues así te pondrás obe...

― ¿Qué?

― Nada olvidado. _"Ni loca le vuelvo a decir que esta o que se pondrá obesa no quiero que me pase lo de la última vez. Maldita adicta a los dulces hay veces que das mucho miedo". _― Mirando al frente a la mesa de los Yagami ―. _"Ahí está ella. ¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? Se supone que me gustan los hombres. ¿Pero porque ella me llama tanto la atención? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que no puedo dejar de mirarla? Desde la primera vez que la vi me cautivo... ¿Pero qué fue? ¿Su mirada tan profunda? ¿Su porte de caballero? ¿Su amabilidad? ¿Su cuerpo? ¿Qué demonios, que? Aunque si tiene un cuerpo de ensueño, siempre pensé que los hombres eran lo mío, nunca me dio por ser lesbiana o bisexual, pero esta mujer hace sacar mi lado oscuro. ¿Qué diablos es lo que me cautiva de ti? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y esta imbécil quién es? ¿Y Porque me sonríe? ¿Qué piensa que soy como ella? Pero que idiota si piensa que son una sonrisita estúpida le haré caso". _― Panty bajo la mirada a su comida ―. _"Además no la miraba a ella si no a su compañera de al lado. Ella es la que me llama la atención no tu zorra castaña". _― Mirando de reojo a sin levantar la vista ―. _"¿Pero que tiene, que? Que me obliga a hacer tonterías. Mira que ponerme a mandar flores, cuando yo soy la que está acostumbrada a recibirlas. Y esa tarjeta... ¡Dios! Creo que es tan cursi. Debí decirles que solo pusieran mi nombre, aunque dudo que sepa quién soy. Solo nos hemos visto una vez. Signum Wolkenritter... Tiene un nombre muy impresionante a juego con su apariencia. ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo les? No, no, no... No es eso porque sigo sintiendo atracción por los chicos. Entonces... ¿Seré bisexual? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estos sentimientos son tan complicados? Si tan solo pudiera saber que significa este sentimiento cálido en mi pecho". _― Mirando a la entrada de la cafetería ―. Mira quien va entrando Stocking, tu adorada rubia.

Stocking miro a la puerta de la cafetería para ver entrar a la más hermosa rubia que había visto nunca.

― _"Es ella, Fate... Caray cada vez que la veo se me hace más y más hermosa, esos hermosos ojos y ese largo y sedoso cabello, todo en ella es magnífico y hermoso. ¿Pero porque? Cada vez que la veo, esos hermosos ojos de rubí son cada vez más tristes y desdichados. Mmm... Hasta podría jurar que ha estado llorando. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porque se queda así como asustada? ¿Qué miras mi hermosa rubia?" _― Stocking siguió la mirada de Fate hasta encontrarse con una castaña de ojos azules, y entonces volvió la mirada hacia Fate ―. _"¿Así que es ella la causante de todo tu dolor? La causante de que tengas el corazón más que roto. Espero que mi regalo te anime el día y que aceptes mis intenciones. Lo único que quiero es hacerte feliz, no sé porque, pero siento la necesidad de animarte y ver una sonrisa tuya. Aunque no creo que sea tan hermosa como su sonrisa. Si tan solo pudiéramos estar juntas, si el destino no nos hubiera separado así... ¿Pero porque demonios no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? Ya debería haberme hecho a la idea de que eso no funcionara, no es posible entre nosotras. ¿Pero porque no puedo olvidarla? ¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi mente? ¿Qué diablos me has hecho, que con solo una mirada has hecho que no te pueda olvidar? Pero ahora esta es mi oportunidad de sacarte de mi mente y mi corazón, y eso es, que otra persona ocupe ese lugar y creo que esta hermosa rubia es la persona indicada". _― Pensaba Stocking.

― ¡Yes! ― Decía las dos al ver entrar a un chico con un ramo de rosas.

― _"Por fin ya era hora demonios. Malditos estúpidos de la florería pensé que jamás iban a mandar el ramo... ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿A dónde crees que vas estúpido mal nacido? El ramo no era para esa zorra castaña, es para la hermosa chica de cabello rosado frente a ella, pero que haces estúpido cerebro de mono..."_

― _"Si, ahora espero que ese pequeño regalo la anime... ¿Pero a dónde va? ¿Qué las flores no eran para ella? ¡Aaahhh! Así que son para la zorra castaña, para tu eterno tormento. Bueno y por lo que veo no se las mandaste tú, porque si no, no tendrías esa cara de WTF (What To Fuck). Eso me da algo más de ventaja, así sé que no estas peleando por algo perdido y que aunque esa maldita puta te mueva el piso ya no te interesa. ¡Perfecto! Eso me da más libertad de acción contigo. Solo espero haberme fijado bien en la forma para conquistar una chica. ¡Dios! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa."_

En ese momento el mensajero volvía a entrar pero ahora con tres ramos de rosas...

― _"¿Qué más flores? ¿Ahora para quién? Espero que uno de esos ramos sea el mío. ¿Pero qué? ¡Todos son para esa puta rubia! Maldita sea. Rubias de mierda, todas deberían morirse... ¡Ups! Debería callarme, después de todo también soy rubia. ¡Aishh! ¿Pero dónde está mi ramo de rosas? ¿Y Porque no lo ha recibido Signum? Mmm... Pero que mierda, la primera vez que se me ocurre mandar flores y no le llegan. Esto es una verdadera porquería"._

― _"¿Qué tres ramos? Pero yo solo dije uno... No... No es posible. ¿Quién le habrá enviado más flores además de mí? No puedo tener competencia. No es posible. Ella es solo mía... Bueno técnicamente aun no verdad, pero aun así. Ella será mía y haré todo lo posible por conquistarla. Ahora es por orgullo propio. No dejare que nadie me la quite. Yo seré quien le saque una hermosa sonrisa a esa encantadora rubia de Fate"._

Un momento después un chico rubio con un ramo de rosas entra a la cafetería dirigiéndose a la castaña frente a ellas...

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

En la mesa de las Anarchy...

― ¡Es una zorra! ― Decían las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

― ¿Así que tú también piensas lo mismo?

― Claro que lo pienso. Ella está lastimando el corazón de mi hermosa rubia, y solo por eso merece un castigo ejemplar.

― ¿Y cómo sabes tú que ella es la que lastima a "tu" hermosa rubia?

― Basta con mirarla a los ojos Panty. Fate se llena de dolor cuando la mira y... ― En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de las hermanas Anarchy así como de todos en la cafetería... ― ¿Vez lo que te digo?

― Mmm... Veo tu punto Stocking. Si no fuera ella, entonces "tu" rubiecita no actuaria de esa forma tan molesta, ni los miraría con cara de pocos amigos.

― Ya vez. Si no estaba tan equivocada. Estaba segura de lo que veía en los ojos de Fate.

― Pues sí que le afecto lo que vio. Mira ya se va y más que molesta por lo que parece.

― _"No te apures mi hermosa Fate. Yo me encargare de sacarte a esa puta de la cabeza para que por fin seas feliz. Ya verás."_

Hora del almuerzo, mesa de las Hermanas Demonio...

**.: Scanty y Kneesocks :.**

― Querida hermana esto es muy aburrido. No hacemos nada más que pasearnos por todos lados

― Vamos hermana tenemos que mantener las apariencias en lo que encontramos donde está la piedra y podemos sacarla de donde este.

― ¿Y mientras la encontramos que hacemos? ¿Seguir aburriéndonos? Además deberíamos de ir a hablar con el encargado de la unidad y darle algunas ideas de nuestras "Rurzzzzz", esos uniformes son horribles azules, negros... Al menos el café está bien.

― Bueno Miss Kneesocks yo no estoy aburriéndome en lo absoluto, es más, creo que me la estoy pasando súper. ― Decía Scanty mirando hacia Nanoha.

― Bueno en eso tienes razón, esa chica Nanoha es muy hermosa. Lástima que anoche no se te hizo con ella.

― Mejor para ti no crees hermana.

― Je, je, je... Claro anoche me la pase muuuy bien. ― Kneesocks le acariciaba la pierna a Scanty por debajo de la mesa.

― Y si todo sale mal es posible que esta noche también te pases un buen rato. ― Scanty la miraba sugestivamente.

― ¿En serio hermana?

― Sí. Siempre y cuando mi regalo no funcione.

― Por mi bien espero que no. Y por cierto querida hermana, mira quien va entrando.

― ¡Oh! Que bella rubia. Mmm... ¿No es la que saludo a Nanoha en la mañana?

― Esa es Fate, tu competencia hermana.

― ¡Oh! ¿En serio? Pues no es fea al contrario, es bastante atractiva.

― Sí que lo es. Pero es para mí, recuerda que tú ya tienes tu juguete hermana.

― Ok. Entonces es toda tuya hermana. ¡Oh! Vaya parece que las cosas siguen mal entre ellas.

― Sí. ¿Viste sus miradas?

― Parece que las dos están muy heridas. Y creo que soy algo culpable de eso. Je, je, je. ― Decía Scanty y mostraba una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

― De eso estoy segura hermana. Creo que la escena de ayer fue suficiente para hacerla dudar de esa manera.

― Y lo de esta mañana también ayudo mucho.

― Eres una experta en aprovechar ese tipo de situaciones.

― ¡Oh! Al fin ya era hora.

― ¿A qué te refieres hermana?

― Mira Kneesocks, le envié unas flores a Nanoha para aclararle que si estoy interesada en ella.

― ¡Oh! Hermana, tuvimos la misma idea, también le envié un ramo de flores a Fate. Espero se las entreguen hoy mismo. ― El chico fue hasta Nanoha y le entrego las flores.

― Je, je. ¿Ves la cara de Fate? Creo que no le hizo mucha gracia mi regalo.

― ¡Oh! Lady Scanty realmente es malvada, se le nota bastante dolida. Pero no importa, yo la reconfortare. ― Decía Kneesocks en un tono bastante sugestivo. En ese momento el mismo chico entraba con tres ramos de rosas y se los entregaba a Fate ―. ¿Pero qué Demonios?

― ¡Ooooh! Miss Kneesocks creo que tiene bastante competencia.

― ¿Pero quién más pudo enviarle flores? ― Kneesocks miraba para todos lados.

― Pues parece que nadie de los que están aquí. Todos están tan sorprendidos como tú. Pero como sea creo que tu competencia es más reñida que la mía. Después de todo, Nanoha solo ha recibido mi ramo de flores.

En ese momento un chico rubio entraba con un ramo de flores y se dirigía a la mesa de Nanoha.

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

En la mesa de las hermanas demonio...

― ¡Ooooh! Lady Scanty, creo que también tiene competencia.

― ¿Pero quién diablos es ese? ― Se preguntaba Scanty con una cara de incredulidad.

― ¿Qué no oíste? Se llama Yuuno.

― ¿Yuuno? Tiene nombre de rata. Y eso es lo que es, una rata y de alcantarilla, pero no dejare que me quite a Nanoha. Haré que Nanoha termine fijándose en mí y la llevare a mi cama, solo así estaré satisfecha. ― Miraba a Yuuno con furia.

― Pues buena suerte Lady Scanty... La necesitaras.

― Al menos yo solo tengo una competencia, no que tú tienes dos. ― Kneesocks puso cara de sorprendida ya que por burlarse de su hermana no había pensado en eso.

― Esta bien. Creo que yo lo tengo más difícil que tú, pero aun así no me daré por vencida.

En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada la saco de su conversación y voltearon hacia el origen del ruido, dándose cuenta que era Fate, quien veía a Yuuno y a Nanoha con molestia, luego volteo a ver las flores en su mesa, las tomo y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

― Mmm... Parece que alguien está celosa. ― Decía Kneesocks con tono sarcástico.

― Maldita sea. Así que aún no está del todo desilusionada de Nanoha.

― Creo que tendrás que hacer algo para que ya no piense en ella.

― Sí. Ya veré que se me ocurre para darle otra estocada al corazón.

― De todas maneras necesitare que me ayudes sacándola del camino hermana.

― No te preocupes hermana, yo también quiero llevarme a la cama a Fate y haré que se fije en mi y olvide a tu querida Nanoha.

― Ja, ja, ja, ja... ― Las dos hermanas reían al mismo tiempo.


	26. Episodio XXVI

Buenas buenas, yo molestando de nuevo, aquí trayéndoles un episodio nuevo de su novela favorita... (n.n) Bueno espero que este episodio les guste y espero y descubran a los personajes invitados (n.n). Espero poder actualizar pronto y que esta historia llegue a buen termino, bueno los dejo y que disfruten su lectura. Bye bye.

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha **y **Panty and Stocking With Garterbetl **son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXVI**

**.: Nanoha :.**

― _"(Suspiro) ¿Fate-chan que te pasa? ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Qué te he hecho? No entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo. Ayer saliste corriendo sin decir porque, no regresaste ni fuiste a dormir y hoy en la mañana fuiste tan fría, tan distante, no fuiste la Fate-chan a la que tanto quiero, no entiendo porque está pasando esto. Siempre me hablas en la mañana solo para saludarme y saber cómo estoy y acordamos vernos para almorzar, pero hoy... Hoy no me has hablado para nada ni me has invitado a almorzar como siempre." _― Nanoha estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en el cielo azul al otro lado de la ventana ―. _ "Aun cuando estas fuera en alguna misión siempre encuentras la oportunidad de hablarme aunque sea un momento y no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que me llamas y que quieras saber cómo estoy. Yo también quiero saber cómo estas, que estas bien, que aún sigue sin un rasguño y que regresaras bien de tus peligrosas misiones. Como esa vez que te sorprendió mi llamada en medio de esa corta misión de tres días, tu sonrisa era tan radiante, tan hermosa, más de lo normal y esa sinceridad den tus palabras... Me hace muy feliz que me hayas hablado Nanoha. Me sentí feliz por alegrarte el día y de ahí he querido infinidad de veces volverte a llamar para verte feliz de nuevo pero... ¿Qué tal si estas ocupada? ¿Qué tal si estas en una reunión importante? O ¿Si estas en la misión y te distraigo? Puedes salir herida si te hablo cuando no sea prudente. O peor aún... ¿Qué tal si no me contestas la llamada? Y si eso fuera porque estas en el hospital siendo atendida. No, no, no... No me gustaría verte así aunque fuera una herida superficial. ¿Y si no me puedes contestar la llamada porque estas inconsciente o en el quirógrafo? Noooooo... Nanoha quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Fate-chan es muy fuerte y muy inteligente ella no resultaría herida... No como tú. Esa vez, aun no sé qué fue lo que paso. Como fue posible que me tomaran... No, mejor dicho, que nos tomaran desprevenidas. Vita-chan y yo lo estábamos haciendo bien, los enemigos no eran nada para nosotras, pero un instante fue todo lo que les basto, una pequeña distracción mía para recibir todo su ataque. Solo un parpadeo, solo un segundo y un fuerte y agudo dolor atravesó mi cuerpo. Y creo que me lo merecía. En ese momento recuerdo que me sentía mejor que nadie, hasta había pedido ir yo sola a esa misión, sin Vita-chan, recuerdo que pensaba que ella solo me estorbaría, que no me seria de utilidad, que yo sola podría de un solo ataque acabar con todos... Pero que estúpida fui. De no haber sido por Vita-chan estaría muerta, nadie hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para salvarme y lo peor aún, esas cosas me hubieras hecho pedazos ya en el suelo. Le debo mi vida, si no hubiera sido por ella ahora no estaría aquí. Poco tiempo antes del accidente, recuerdo que Fate-chan me había dicho que siempre me protegería y que nunca permitiría que nada me pasara. Y por mi estupidez y arrogancia casi termino muerta, y Fate-chan y Vita-chan se culparon por eso, cuando toda la culpa era mía. Y sigo sin aprender, este maldito orgullo que tengo me impide hacer muchas cosas que quisiera, como abrazar a Fate-chan sin miedo, tratarla más íntimamente. Recuerdo que cuando Fate-chan cumplió los 18 o 19 no recuerdo bien, ella empezó a ser más amable, más tierna, mas cariñosa conmigo, yo estaba muy feliz de que me tratara así, pero... El miedo y mi testarudez evito que fuera igual con ella y Dioses cuantas veces he tenido ganas de ser igual, de abrazarla sin ningún motivo en especial, de decirle cosas solo para ver su hermosa sonrisa, de besarla para ver ese hermoso tono rojo en sus mejillas, pero... ¿Y si piensa que soy rara? ¿Y si le doy asco? Es cierto desde hace algunos años me di cuenta de mis gustos, pero no todas somos iguales. Creo que las únicas con las que me identifico más son con Teana y Subaru. Todas las demás seguro me verían como algo raro, no creo que sean homofóbicas pero igual no me gustaría perder su amistad solo porque soy así, y mucho menos la amistad de Fate-chan. (Suspiro). Hay veces en los que me siento tan sola, con la única persona que puedo confiar en pleno en con Miyuki, ella jamás me ha juzgado ni cuando le confesé mis inclinaciones. Pero a mi hermano y a mis padres aun no tengo la confianza para decirles la verdad. Mi padre espera que me case con Yuuno. La verdad no sé qué le ve. Si es muy buen amigo y se preocupa por mí y lo quiero, pero de ahí a que me guste para que sea mi pareja claro que no. Necesito llenarme de valor para poder decirles a mis padres sobre lo que soy y lo que me gusta antes de que me quieran casar con alguien más"._

― Capitana Testarossa. Buenas Tardes. ― Se oye a la entrada de la cafetería.

― Buenas Tardes. ― Dice Fate entrando a la cafetería.

― _"Fate-chan... Por fin has llegado no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte de platicar contigo, quisiera saber qué te pasa, porque estas actuando así... Seguro estas molesta por lo que paso con Scanty pero te aseguro que te lo puedo explicar y volveremos a ser tan amigas como siempre..." _― Nanoha veía a Fate entrar a la cafetería con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa desaprecio al ver tristeza en los ojos de Fate y verla sentarse en otra mesa ―. _"¿Fate-chan? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa tristeza? ¿Fate-chan estas molesta por lo de Scanty verdad? ¿Por eso me evades?" _― Regresando su mirada al plato en su mesa ―. _"Fate-chan... ¿Porque estas tan molesta? No comprendo porque te comportas así solo por lo que paso con Scanty. Si a ti te hubiera pasado yo no me hubiera molestado, ya que no somos nada.. ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que no somos más que amigas...? ¿Verdad que no sientes más nada por mí? ¿Verdad que no te dolería el corazón si me vieras con otra persona como me dolería a mí?" _― En ese momento un chico la saca de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Señorita Takamachi?

― Sí. Soy yo. ― Le respondía Nanoha levantado la mirada.

― Esto es para usted. ― El chico le entrego un ramo de rosas. Nanoha no sabía que responder, pensaba que el chico se le estaba declarando.

― Etto... Yo... No... No puedo...

― Firme aquí por favor. ― Nanoha se quedó con cara de... "¿Cómo?" Cuando vio la pluma y la tabla comprendió que solo era un mensajero, al final firmo y el chico se retiró.

― _"Pero que estúpida eres Nanoha, como crees que te van a dar flores así nada más cualquiera que pase. ¿Pero quién me la pudo enviar? ¿Serán de...?" _― Nanoha volteo a mirar a Fate que la veía con cara de sorpresa ―. _"No, parece que no son de ella. No debería de hacerme tantas ilusiones, ella no le enviaría flores a una amiga, tal vez debería ser yo quien le envié flores." ―_ En ese momento el chico regreso con tres ramos más de flores.

― Disculpe de nuevo... ― Le pregunto a Fate.

― ¿Si? ― Fate miraba al chico aún asombrada por el regalo que recibió Nanoha.

― ¿La Señorita... Fate Testarossa?

― Soy... Soy yo.

― Estos ramos de rosas son para usted. ― El chico le entrego los tres ramos de rosas.

― ¿Eh? ― Fate estaba aún más confundida, al final firmo y el chico se retiró, pero instintivamente volteo a ver a Nanoha, la cual también miraba son sorpresa e incredulidad a Fate.

― _"¡Pero... Pero...! ¿Quién le habrá enviado flores a Fate-chan? Sé que es hermosa y muy guapa y sexy y sus ojos son hermosos y su cuerpo... Basta Nanoha, basta no puedes pensar así de tu amiga, tienes que sacártela de la cabeza no puedes permitirte el perder su amistad, pero aun así... ¿Tres ramos de flores? Fate-chan sí que es popular, debí haberle enviado un ramo aunque no fueran rojas, tal vez... Amarillas... Si amarillas significan amistad. "Amistad..." Que palabra tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de expresar cuando no es eso lo que sientes por un amigo..."_

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun. ― Nanoha estaba sorprendida ya que por estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta cuando Yuuno se paró frente a ella, pero logro disimular su tranquilidad.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya. ― Reía nerviosa y miraba a Fate de reojo ―. _"Está mirando para acá, espero que no haga una de sus escenas, ya me siento lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que Fate-chan venga a pelear con Yuuno-kun." _― Pensaba Nanoha.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)_.

En ese momento el ruido de un silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería, era Fate que se había levantado de golpe de su silla y veía hacia la mesa de Nanoha con clara molestia en su mirada.

― _"Fate-chan... No por favor, no me hagas esto..." _― El corazón de Nanoha latía desbocado debido a los nervios que la consumían ―. _"No vengas, no hagas que me ponga más nerviosa, no podría contenerme si vienes a pelearte con Yuuno-kun. No sé qué podría pasar, podría decirte lo que siento por ti o podría decirte algo que no quisiera y podría lastimarte. Dioses es tan difícil controlarme, es más fácil cuando estoy en una batalla de vida o muerte pero enfrentarme a ella, es tan aterrador..."_

En ese momento Fate se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando y solo bajo la mirada hacia las flores frente a ella, las tomo y salió casi corriendo del comedor, dejando a una Nanoha confundida...

― _"¿Pero qué paso? Pensé que vendría a molestar a Yuuno-kun pero... ¿Por qué se fue? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Porque te fuiste Fate-chan...? Tu no querías que viniera... ¿Recuerdas? Si lo sé pero... Pero..." _― Se recriminaba mentalmente.

― Vaya parece que alguien está molesta.

― ¿Tu... Tú crees?

― Claro se le nota, no viste como salió casi corriendo. Creo que vio algo que no le agrado.

― Sí. ¿Pero qué seria? ― Nanoha sabía muy bien cuál era la causa, no le gustaba ver a Yuuno cerca de ella y eso la molestaba sobre medida y Nanoha no sabía porque.

Yuuno sin invitación se sentó frente a Nanoha y empezaron a platicar aunque Nanoha no le ponía mucha atención, su mente seguía perdida en sus pensamientos y hacia como que ponía atención y asentía a lo que creía que tenía que asentir. Después de un rato que para Nanoha pareció eterno por fin pudo librarse de la sosa plática de Yuuno y regresar a su oficina y pensar un poco.

― _(Suspiro) _Por fin pude librarme de él, me cae bien pero... No me gustan sus intenciones hacia conmigo. Creo que debería ser directa y decirle la verdad que no me gustan los chicos. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin herirlo y sin verme como algo raro? Hay Nanoha. Ahí vas de nuevo. ― Se decía negando con la cabeza ―. Por eso es que estas donde estas y con los problemas que estas por ese miedo "al que dirán". ― Nanoha miro los ramos de rosas ―. Creo que debería ponerlos en un lugar donde se vean bien. Mm... Creo que el florero que me regalo mamá servirá. ― Nanoha acomodo las rosas y se volvió a sentar en su escritorio ―. Mm... Por cierto. ¿De quién será el otro ramo de rosas? Veamos...

"Nanoha, gracias por aceptarme a mí y a mi hermana anoche en tu casa y lamento lo que ocurrió, pero debo decirte que en verdad me gustas, eres una chica muy guapa y súper sexy y si no te molesta... Me gustaría hacer el intento de cortejarte. Por lo pronto te invito a cenar. Pasare más tarde por tu oficina para saber qué piensas. Con amor: Scanty."

¿Con amor? ¿En verdad le gusto? _(Suspiro) _Creo... Creo que debería intentarlo, creo que así podría olvidarme de esto que siento por Fate-chan y podría conseguir una pareja que sea como yo, que también sea... Homosexual.

**.:Fate:.**

― Pero que día... _(Suspiro)_ Apenas es medio día y ya siento que me hubiera pasado un desfile de elefantes por encima. ― Decía con el cansancio notándose en su rostro ―. No solo el reclamo de oka-san en la mañana, sino la tensión repentina en el auto de Signum, la sorpresa de ver a Nanoha tan temprano y esa maldita agradeciéndole por dejarla dormir en la casa, la que era "mi" casa, no quiero ni imaginarme que puso haber pasado, mas después de haber visto ese beso en el cuello de Nanoha, estoy segura que ya la perdí, seguro anoche ellas dos... No, no, no, saca eso de tu mente Fate... Pero es lo más probable después de todo ella y yo solo somos... "Amigas". El pensar todo eso es más que agotador mentalmente, y luego toda la una montaña de papeles y reportes que hacer de ayer que no vine. Ya estoy harta y lo peor aún está por venir... Tengo que explicarle a Vivio que no iré a dormir en toda la semana. Ya me la imagino, poniéndome su carita de borrego a medio morir y llorando para que me quede porque no podre estar con ella en las noches, el solo imaginarlo es suficiente para ponerme triste pero... No estoy lista para convivir con Nanoha, al menos no por ahora. ― Fate miraba el reloj en su monitor ―. Mmm... ¿Ya es medio día? Sera mejor que vaya a comer algo, todo este estrés me abrió el apetito.

Fate salió de su oficina rumbo a la cafetería, su mente vagaba en todo sentido, buscando la forma de decirle a su querida Vivio que no iría a dormir en toda una semana. Buscaba la forma en que el golpe no fuera tan dramático ya que sabía que Vivio, le gustaba oír un cuento antes de dormir y pensó que la noche anterior, seguro se quedó dormida esperando ese cuento de todas las noches. Fate se desanimaba a cada pensamiento triste sobre su hija y esperaba poderle hacer entender que solo sería por un tiempo, aunque ni ella misma sabía, si sería solo un tiempo, o sería permanente. La sola idea de dejar a Vivio, la hacía querer llorar, se sentía como si se estuviera divorciando, divorciando de alguien con quien ni siquiera tenía una relación más allá de la amistad. _"¡Que irónico! Ni siquiera le he dicho que la amo"_. Pensaba Fate mientras caminaba a la cafetería perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento en la entrada de la cafetería choca con alguien que iba en sentido contrario a ella...

― Capitana Testarossa. Buenas Tardes. ― Se oye a la entrada de la cafetería.

― Buenas Tardes. ― Dice Fate entrando.

― Mmm... ¿Viste Xena? La capitana se veía bastante distraída.

― Si la vi. Regularmente no es así. Si no te hubiera tomado ya estarías en el suelo.

― Bueno, creo que valió la pena. Ja, ja, ja.

― Gabrielle... ― Decía Xena con tono de molestia fingida.

― Vamos Xena, sé que solo estas esperando una excusa para abrazarme y tenerme entre tus fuertes brazos. ― Decía con tono sugestivo y sexy.

― Mmm... Bueno sí. ― Xena mostró una media sonrisa, ya que su amiga la había atrapado.

Xena y Gabrielle siguieron su camino, y Fate entraba en la cafetería cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba fijamente...

― _"¡Na... Nanoha! Diablos olvide que estaría aquí, siempre terminábamos haciendo planes para almorzar en esa misma mesa en la que está sentada. Pero ahora no puedo estar con ella sin decir algo que no debería. ¿Qué hago? Demonios me está mirando con esa mirada de borrego a medio morir que no puedo ignorar. Como deseo ir con ella, abrazarla y besarla en este momento enfrente de todos pero... No puedo ella solo es mi amiga y así es como me ve, no puedo verla de otra manera, pero... Estos malditos celos. Solo con verla recuerdo esa escena y no puedo... No puedo estar con ella no ahora". _― Fate miraba fijamente a Nanoha frente a ella y al por fin reaccionar se sentó en una mesa cerca de la entrada de la cafetería ―. _"Que no me mire así, esa mirada... Esa mirada... Siento que necesito ir con ella pero no debo no puedo... Vamos Fate deja de mirarla... Pero... No puedo... Esos ojos... Esos hermosos ojos azules me hipnotizan. (Suspiro)" _― Por fin obtuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria y miro hacia otro lado ―_. "No me gusta verla así pero no puedo hacer más que tratar de no lastimarla más". _― Fate miro al frente tratando de olvidar la mirada de Nanoha ―. _"Mierda... Lo que me faltaba. Es esa zorra de piel roja. Pero qué maldita suerte tengo. ¿Por qué me tenía que sentar justo enfrente de ella? Aunque la chica de al lado, la de lentes no es fea, no puedo ver a la zorra de su amiga, de la cual ni se su nombre, pero no importa para mí solo es la zorra de piel roja. ¿Qué demonios me miras zorra? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué diablos? Si no fuera porque no quiero darte protagonismo, en este momento me levantaba y te lanzaría un Plasma Lancer para borrarte de la faz de la tierra". _― En ese momento alguien sacaba de sus pensamientos a Fate.

― Disculpe... ¿La señorita... ― El chico miro una tabla que llevaba ―. Nanoha Takamachi? ― Le pregunto a Fate que lo miraba sorprendida.

― Mmm... Es ella. ― Dijo Fate señalando a Nanoha.

― Gracias. ― El chico camino había Nanoha, todos lo miraban especialmente Fate que no comprendía quien era ese chico.

― ¿Señorita Takamachi?

― Sí. Soy yo. ― Respondió levantando la mirada de su plato.

― Esto es para usted. ― Le entrego un ramo de rosas rojas, Nanoha estaba sorprendida no sabía que responder, Fate estaba sorprendida no daba crédito a lo que veía.

― Etto... Yo... No... No Puedo...

― Firme aquí por favor. ― Nanoha se quedó con cara de sorprendida. Al final comprendió que el solo era un mensajero y firmo, después el chico se fue.

― _"¿Pero...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Quién...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? ¿Dónde...? ¿A qué horas...? ¡La Zorra Roja...! Quien más pudo haberle enviado rosas a Nanoha y rojas para colmo de males. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió enviarle flores? Es tan romántico, tan lindo, tan..." _― En ese momento...

― Disculpe... ― Le volvieron a preguntar a Fate.

― ¿Si? ― Fate miraba al chico aún sin salir de su asombro.

― ¿La Señorita... Fate Testarossa?

― Soy... Soy yo.

― Estos ramos de rosas son para usted. ― El chico le entregaba tres ramos de rosas.

― ¿Eh? ― Fate estaba confundida al final firmo y el chico se retiró, pero instintivamente volteo a ver a Nanoha ―. _"¡No es lo que piensas Nanoha! No te seria infiel te lo aseguro... ¿Pero qué digo? Ella y yo no somos nada aun así... ¿Por qué me siento mal? Siento... Como si la traicionara. No... Fate deja de pensar así, no traicionas a Nanoha porque no son nada. ¿Entonces porque me mira así? Es como si tuviera dolor en su corazón. Pero es imposible. Que una amiga tenga fans o enamorados no tiene por qué afectarle así, aun si esa amiga soy yo. Debo de estar imaginando cosas, si eso debe ser me lo estoy imaginando. Pero no creo porque siempre he podido ver en sus ojos lo que piensa y ahora seguro está sintiendo dolor, lo veo en sus ojos..."_

En ese momento un chico rubio entro y sin que las dos chicas que estaban perdidas en sus miradas se dieran cuenta avanzo hasta llegar con una de ellas...

― Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues.. Si... Nyahaha.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

― _"¿Pero quién se cree ese tonto? Le advertí que no lo quería ver cerca de Nanoha y ahora le trae flores, es un idiota, ahora vera quien es soy, le demostrare que..." _―Fate se había levantado de golpe y miraba con odio a hacia la mesa donde estaban Nanoha y Yunno. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho bajo la mirada, no quería que ninguno de los dos viera su desdicha, su tristeza y su molestia, no quería que se dieran cuenta que habían ganado en romperle el corazón, Fate se quedó mirando los ramos de rosas, los tomo y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

_"¿Pero qué diablos iba a hacer? Solo iba a ponerme más en ridículo frente a ellos, especialmente frente a Yuuno y a esa tipa de piel roja. Nanoha tampoco merece verme llorar ni hacer el ridículo, no voy a dejar que ninguno se sienta orgulloso de lastimarme, aunque sé que ella no pensaría en eso pero los otros dos si". _¡Demonios que coraje! ― Fate llegaba a su oficina y se encerraba en ella ―. ¿Y ahora que se supone que haga con estos ramos?

― Why not try to put them in a vase Sir? (¿Porque no intenta ponerlos en un florero Sir?).

― Si tienes razón Bardiche. Creo que no ando pensando muy bien.

― Reassurance Sir. (Tranquilícese Sir).

― Si lo haré. ¿Ahora donde los pondré? Mmm... _(Suspiro) _Que ironía. El florero que me regalo Nanoha es lo único donde los puedo poner. Bueno es eso o tirarlos a la basura y no creo que sea correcto tirarlos después de tanto esfuerzo que pusieron en enviármelos.

Después de acomodar los tres ramos de rosas en el florero, Fate se acomodó en su escritorio...

― Veamos de quien son los ramos...

"Fate-san desde que me rescato de aquel accidente en los puertos siempre he sentido admiración por usted y me encantaría que aceptara este ramo como muestra de mi admiración y como una invitación a cenar y también para poder darme una oportunidad para algo con usted. Si está de acuerdo con la cena y mis intenciones, ya sabe dónde encontrarme. Con cariño: Ginga Nakajima."

Vaya... ¿Así que Ginga quiere salir conmigo? Bueno siempre supe que sentía admiración por mí pero... No sabía que yo le gustaba de esa forma. Aunque... Creo que no sería mala idea darme una oportunidad con ella, creo que necesito empezar a olvidar a Nanoha. Veamos la otra...

"Gracias por ayudarme hoy en la mañana, me gustaría poder compensárselo y si acepta me gustaría poder invitarla a salir, para agradecerle y conocerla. Espero que este ramo también ayude a que la tristeza que hay en sus ojos desaparezca un poco. Espero acepte mi invitación, y si no le molesta me daré una vuelta a su oficina para saber su respuesta. Con mucho agradecimiento: Stocking Anarchy."

¿Stocking Anarchy? ¿Quién es ella y cuando la ayude? ¿Hoy en la mañana? No recuerdo haber ayudado a nadie.

― Is the girl I tripped this morning. After fleeing Nanoha lady, Sir (Es la chica con la que tropezó hoy en la mañana. Después de huir de lady Nanoha, Sir)

― Cierto. No la recordaba. ¿Qué haría sin ti Bardiche? ― Fate le sonreía a su dispositivo que se encontraba frente a ella en el escritorio ―. Bueno parece que tengo dos enamoradas. Veamos la última...

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana, sé que no se llevan muy bien pero eso no tiene por qué ser un impedimento en que nuestra amistad florezca. Me encantaría invitarte a salir y conocerte más Fate. (¿Me dejas decirte así?) Pasare por tu oficina para saber la respuesta. Con amor: Kneesocks."

¿Kneesocks? ¿Hermana? Mmm... No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre. ― Fate hacia el esfuerzo por recordar ―. ¡Aahh! Kneesocks, la amiga a Vivio. Y esa... ¿Hermana? Recuerdo que vino a verme junto con Vivio para buscar a su hermana pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de buscarla ya que... Bueno mejor no recuerdo eso. Pero aun así no recuerdo que hayamos encontrado a su hermana... Un momento... Esa chica que saludo en la mañana a Nanoha y que estaba en el comedor, estaba junto con ella en las dos ocasiones... Entonces esa "tipa" del comedor es la hermana de Kneesocks y la que estaba a su lado de lentes era Kneesocks, ya ni la recordaba, vaya que pequeño es el mundo. Si Vivio no la hubiera encontrado... ¡VIVIO! ¡DEMONIOS... FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE VIVIO SALGA DE LA ESCUELA! Tengo que darme prisa para recogerla, pero... ¿Qué le diré? _(Suspiro) _Bueno creo que tengo 10 minutos para pensar en algo. ― Fate salió de su oficina rumbo a la escuela de Vivio...

**.: Yuuno :.**

― Que bueno que pude convencer a Arf para que se quedara en la biblioteca organizando los libros. Bueno más que convencerla fue pagarle el triple de su sueldo por hacerlo. Pero vale la pena si puedo pasar tiempo con Nanoha-chan.

Yuuno caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de la Unidad 6 cuando sin improvisto se encuentra con alguien...

― Shamal buenas tar... ― Shamal paso por un lado sin siquiera mirarlo ―. ¿...des?

― ¡Shamal! ¡Shamal espera! ¿Pero qué le pasa? ― Signum caminaba rápido tratando de alcanzarla.

― Hola Signum.

― ¿Eh? A hola Scyra.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

― No, nada. No es nada ― Signum mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Shamal pero por educación no dejaría a Yuuno con la palabra en la boca ¿O sí?

― Lindas flores. ¿Son tuyas?

― ¿Eh? A si... Toma te las regalo. ― Signum le dio las flores a Yuuno casi clavándoselas en el pecho ―. Nos vemos. ― Signum lo dejo y fue tras de Shamal.

― ¡Auch! Sí.. Nos.. Nos vemos. ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Y estas flores? ¿Por qué me las daría Signum? A una tarjeta y dice para "Signum Wolkenritter", son para ella pero parece que no las quiso. Bueno se las devolveré después ahora tengo que... ― En ese momento una idea paso por su cabeza ―. Yuuno sí que eres un genio, si pudiera te besaría, je, je, je... Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que decir lo obvio. ― Se decía así mismo, haciendo que las personas que pasaban por ahí lo vieran como algo raro.

― ¿Ya viste a ese chico?

― Si, parece tonto. ¿Verdad Hibiki?

― ¡Tachibana, Yukine! Ya basta, déjenlo.

― ¿Pero Tsubasa-san no lo ves? Parece tonto.

― Chris-chan ya basta.

― Ya Chris-chan, Kanade-san y Tsubasa-san tienen razón. Aunque parezca raro no debí decir nada, mejor vámonos.

― Mm... Está bien.

Las cuatro chicas se fueron mirando raro a Yuuno que estaba más rojo que un tomate debido a su arranque de egocentricidad en público.

― ¡Ejem, ejem! Bueno, aprovechare estas flores y me apuntare muchos puntos con Nanoha-chan y lo mejor de todo es que no gastare ni un centavo, ya suficiente tengo con pagarle el triple a Arf para que haga mi trabajo.

Yuuno siguió caminando hasta la cafetería y al entrar vio al frente de el al objeto de sus deseos...

― _"Nanoha-chan... ¿Pero...? ¿Flores? ¿Quién pudo enviarle flores? Mmm... Seguro fue Fate". _― Yuuno miro a todas partes buscando a Fate y cuando la encontró le desconcertó la cara que tenía ―. _"Esa cara... Eso quiere decir que ella no se las envió. ¿Entonces tengo más competencia aparte de Fate? Mmm... Bueno eso no importa, me dije a mi mismo: Mi mismo, tienes que hacer lo que sea para conquistar a Nanoha-chan y eso sea quien sea tu oponente." _― Yuuno tomo un respiro y se acercó a Nanoha la cual no se había percatado de su presencia ―. Nanoha-chan, buenas tardes.

― Buenas tardes... Yuuno-kun.

― Venia a traerte este ramo pero... Creo que ya se me adelantaron.

― Bueno... Etto... Pues... Si... Nyayaya.

― De todas maneras recíbelo, sabes que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente, no importa quién sea mi contrincante.

― Gra... Gracias Yuuno-kun. _(Suspiro)._

En ese momento el ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo la atención de todos, los cuales voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el sonido. Ambos vieron a Fate de pie junto a su mesa y mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos, luego de un momento, Fate se percató de lo que hacía bajo la mirada hacia los ramos de rosas que tenía en la mesa, los tomo y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

― Vaya parece que alguien está molesta.

― ¿Tu... Tú crees?

― Claro se le nota, no viste como salió casi corriendo. Creo que vio algo que no le agrado.

― Sí. ¿Pero qué seria?

― _"Creo saber que es, pero mejor para mi así ya tengo una competencia menos, ahora solo tengo que deshacerme de esta otra competencia." _― Se decía Yuuno mirando el ramo de rosas que había en la mesa.

Yuuno se sentó sin invitación a platicar con Nanoha, la cual no le ponía nada de atención ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

― _"Solo me estás dando el avión. ¿Verdad Nanoha-chan? Bueno no importa, seguiré insistiendo hasta que te fijes en mi Nanoha-chan."_


	27. Episodio XXVII

Hola yo nuevamente, aquí trayendo un episodio nuevo de esta historia. Espero sorprender a mas de uno con este episodio y no bueno solo a uno (u.u) Como sea espero que lo disfruten y les digo de una vez que ya todo esta por terminar ya va siendo hora que esta historia llegue buen termino. Gracias y que disfruten (n.n)

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha** y **Panty and Stocking With Garterbelt **No me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Episodio XXVII**

Después de terminar algunos pendientes, Nanoha salió de su oficina y se dirigió a una oficina ya muy conocida…

― _"Por fin termine, ahora puedo hablar con ella, necesito saber que la pasa porque no me habla y eso de que no va a ir a dormir en toda la semana, no le creo lo que me dijo de un trabajo, algo más está pasando y tiene que ver con Scanty. Seguro está molesta por lo que vio, pero tiene que entender que ella no puede molestarse por algo así, al contrario debería estar feliz porque me interesa alguien, eso hacen las amigas, son felices porque su amiga es feliz, porque encontró a alguien que le agrada, por eso también yo estoy feliz de que ella tenga su fans, y que le hayan enviado flores y que le manden cartas y que... Eres una completa estúpida Nanoha. Claro que no estas feliz, sufres por dentro porque sabes que alguien más te puede quitar a tu amada. Porque nunca podrás estar con ella como tu quisieras, porque la amas con todo tu ser pero tu maldito orgullo y miedo te impiden decirle algo. No eres más que una cobarde, una estúpida y gran cobarde..." _― Se recriminaba Nanoha cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del lugar al que quería llegar ―. _"Su oficina... Ese lugar donde podía hablar con ella con toda libertad, y sin embargo es el lugar que más miedo me da, porque sé que estamos solas y que puedo hacer cualquier cosa sin que nadie nos vea, y sin embargo siempre he salido de ese lugar con el corazón roto por mi miedo. Cuando estoy ahí siento tantas ganas de lanzarme sobre ella, de besarla, de acariciarla, de decirle que la amo, de hacerle el amor sobre su escritorio... Siempre que entro en su oficina la deseo como a nadie pero... Mi miedo a perderla hace que me detenga, que no haga nada de lo que mi corazón desea y al salir... Mi corazón duele porque no le hice caso y siento un vacío dentro de mí. Fate... Mi amada Fate... ¿Algún día podre decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo importante que eres en mi vida?" _― Nanoha toco a la puerta pero nadie respondió. ―. ¿Fate-chan...? ― Nanoha volvió a tocar y el mismo resultado ―. ¿Fate-chan...? ― Volvió a tocar pero nadie respondió ―. Tal vez no está en su oficina. ― Intento abrirla y la perilla no giro ―. Si no está. ¿Pero adonde pudo haber ido a estas horas? ― Miro el reloj de su pulsera ―. ¡Oh ya! Es hora de ir por Vivio, y quedo que iba a recogerla seguro anda allá. Bueno creo que tendré que esperar a que regrese.

Nanoha caminaba por todo el edificio de la Unidad 6 perdida en sus pensamientos sobre su rubia amiga, esa que le robaba el aliento con solo ver su figura, el alma con solo ver sus hermosos ojos carmesí, que la hacía volar al cielo son solo oír su suave y dulce voz y que la volvía loca con solo una sonrisa, hasta que llego a una especie de jardín exterior que había en el edifico.

― ¡Buenas tardes, Nanoha-san! ― Saluda con una gran sonrisa una chica de mediana estatura, de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos de un color gris, cabello plateado lacio hasta debajo de los hombros.

― Holaaaaaaaaaaa Nanoha-chan ― Igual la saluda una pequeña niña de unos 50 cms, de cabello rubio con caireles a los costados de su cabeza, ojos verdes y ropa de color rosado con un enorme moño rosado en la cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Buenas tardes, Arĝento-chan (ĝ suena como Y), Hina-chan.

― ¿Paseando? Pensé que estaría en sus entrenamientos.

― No Arĝento-chan, ya los termine y estaba tomando un poco el fresco. Es todo.

― Mm...

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

― Nanoha-chan esta triste ― Decía la pequeña niña que acompañaba a Arĝento.

― Tienes razón Hina-chan. ¿Segura que está bien? Se le nota algo triste.

― No en serio... Nyahaha... No estoy triste ni nada. ― La pequeña niña se paró frente a Nanoha y empezó a hacer un puchero.

― Mentirosa... ― Esa palabra dejo a Nanoha más que sorprendida.

― ¡No sé a qué te refieres Hina-chan!

― ¿Tiene que ver con Fate-san?

― ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Claro que no. ¿Porque tendría que ser con ella mis problemas?

― Nanoha-san... ― Arĝento se había sentado en una banca cerca y le hacia la seña a Nanoha que se sentara a su lado ―. Hina-chan ven también tú.

― Siiiiiiiiiiii ― La pequeña niña se fue corriendo y se sentó en las piernas de la chica de ojos grises.

― Porque se nota que la quiere Nanoha-san.

― ¿A Fate-chan?

― Así es. Se nota que usted la quiere mucho. ― Nanoha se puso roja de que la hubieran descubierto.

― Bueno... Si tiene que ver con ella.

― ¿Por qué no trata de arreglar su problema? Se nota que Fate-san también está sufriendo. ― Nanoha se puso pensativa e intento cambiar de tema.

― No... ¿No deberías estar con Ketzal-san? Seguro ibas con él.

― De hecho no. Si íbamos a visitarlo, pero ahora estoy en descanso es por eso que HinaIchigo me está acompañando. ― Nanoha se sentó a un lado de Arĝento.

― Que suerte tienes.

― ¿A qué se refiere Nanoha-san?

― Que tú y Ketzal-san hacen muy bonita pareja. Se nota que no tienen problemas con el amor, ni tu ni ninguno de la Guardia Tiamad. ― La chica plateada se sonrojo.

― Gra... Gracias pero... En realidad... Él y yo no somos pareja.

― ¿No? Pero... ¿Te gusta no?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Se te nota cuando estas con él. Lo miras con amor y él te mira igual. Pensé que él ya te había dicho algo.

― De hecho... Si lo ha intentado pero... Nunca lo he dejado terminar.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso porque? ¿Acaso no te gustaría que fuera tu novio?

― Claro que me gustaría, pero...

― ¿Pero?

― Yo no soy una chica normal. ― El semblante de Arĝento se puso triste.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― Nanoha-san... Nosotros, los miembros de la Guardia hemos pasado por mucho, algunos ya han resuelto sus problemas pero otros, aun no lo hacemos.

― ¿Problemas? ¿Pero si los 7 se ven muy felices? Como una familia.

― Y lo somos. Pero no quiere decir que seamos completamente felices, al menos no todos.

― No te entiendo.

― Déjeme explicarle. Todos en la Guardia hemos pasado por algo que nos ha marcado, y no nos ha sido fácil expresar nuestros sentimientos. ― Nanoha escuchaba atentamente mientras que Hime-chan empezaba a quedarse dormida en los brazos de Arĝento ―. Aixa por ejemplo, ahora se ve feliz junto a Fiusha, pero durante muchos años su corazón estuvo sumido en la oscuridad y de hecho a un lo está, pero Fiusha es la única que la ha podido sacar un poco de esa oscuridad.

― Por eso es que Suigintou y ella se llevan muy bien _(Bostezo)._

― En parte si Hime-chan. ― Arrullando a la niña.

― ¿Pero porque?

― Aixa... Fue... Fue abusada a los 20 años. ― Nanoha se sorprendió con lo que Arĝento le dijo, No pensaba que eso pudiera haberle pasado ―. Durante muchos años después de eso su corazón quedo lastimado y dolido, de hecho Ketzal no pudo tocarla durante años, ya que Aixa no dejaba que se le acercara ni que la tocara mucho menos. Aixa se volvía histérica aun con un pequeño rose del dedo de Ketzal en su piel y peor aún si fuera otro hombre, prácticamente se volvía loca, incontrolable. No dejaba que nadie la tocara solo las chicas que Ketzal tenía para cuidarla eran las únicas que podían tocarla, eran las únicas personas con las que se dejaba tocar. Así fue durante años, hasta que poco a poco Aixa logro comprender que lo único que hacía con eso era lastimar a su hermano, que son cada desprecio solo lo hería más...

― _"¿Herirlo al despreciarlo? Como las veces en que he despreciado los abrazos y las caricias de Fate-chan cuando estamos en público, eso la lastimaba mucho lo veía en sus ojos". _― Pensaba Nanoha.

― Y para Ketzal fue una tortura, estar junto a la persona que más ama y no poder ni siquiera tocarla, no poder decirle nada sin que ella le insultara y no poder consolarla cuando tenía esas pesadillas a media noche en las que se despertaba llorando y gritando de dolor y angustia. Ketzal me cuenta que el solo se quedaba en su habitación en lo que las chicas que cuidaban a su hermana la tranquilizaban y la lograban dormir de nuevo. ¿Se imagina el sufrimiento por el que paso? ― Nanoha solo negó con la cabeza.

― _"¿Pesadillas? Fate-chan ha tenido muchas pesadillas seguramente sobre Precia y al oírla llorar entre sueños la he despertado pero... Al ver sus ojos llenos de dolor he querido abrazarla y demostrarle que no está sola, que yo la amo y que ya no tiene por qué llorar, que yo estoy aquí para cambiar por amor el dolor que Precia le causo, pero... Otra vez mi miedo a su desprecio me ha obligado a solo tranquilizarla y volverle a dar la espalda para dormir cuando mi corazón me decía que eso estaba mal"._

― Fiusha y su hermano Azur, ellos iban a ser sacrificios en su pueblo natal para llamar a una buena cosecha y evitar la sequía que se cernía en su región, solo por tener habilidades especiales todos en el pueblo los ofrecieron como sacrificio así se deshacían de ellos y satisfacían a los Dioses.

― Pero... ¿Y sus padres?

― Sus padres fallecieron. Sus padres eran los jefes de la aldea podría decirse que los reyes, pero su aldea fue invadida y su padres fueron asesinados, los captores los mantuvieron vivos como garantía de que su pueblo no se revelaría, pero cuando la sequía arrecio, los conquistadores convencieron a los pobladores que si los sacrificaban debido a sus habilidades especiales, que la sequía se iría y todos dijeron que sí. Fiusha y Azur no comprendían como los pobladores que tanto amaron a sus padres y a ellos, ahora los ofrecieran como sacrificio, y dejaron de creer en los demás. Cuando Ketzal y Aixa los rescataron de ese destino, no les fue fácil ganarse su confianza, les simpatizaban y sabían que habían sufrido mucho y querían ayudarlos pero ellos no se dejaban ayudar, fue una lucha difícil entre los 4 pero poco a poco y después de mucho insistir, lograron obtener su confianza.

― _"Confianza... Desde que la conocí quise ganarme su confianza y luche con ella para obtenerla. ¿Y qué hecho desde entonces? Solo traicionarla con mi egoísmo y mi testarudez. Cuantas veces me ha pedido consuelo y se lo he negado solo porque estamos en público". _― Los ojos de Nanoha empezaban a arder.

― Malhelverda o Virda como le gusta que le digamos. Ella fue abandonada por sus padres, ella es del norte de Europa, de Suecia. Sus padres la abandonaron en medio de la nada, en medio de la nieve y del frió solo porque tenían miedo de ella.

― ¿Miedo?

― Desde muy chica, Virda empezó a demostrar sus habilidades mágicas y sus padres, supersticiosos de la magia, pensaron que era un ser del mal y para evitarse problemas con las personas del pueblo y que ese ser malvado les hiciera daño la abandonaron a su suerte esperando que muriera de frió y hambre.

― ¿Qué edad?

― Creo que tenía uno años cuando fue abandonada. La misma edad que tenían Ketzal y Aixa cuando quedaron huérfanos.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Huérfanos?

― Sí. Su padre los abandono cuando nacieron y su madre fue asesinada cuando tenían 5 años, desde entonces solo se han tenido el uno al otro y que a los 20 años tu único pariente te desprecie es muy doloroso. Por eso cuando encontraron a Virda, Ketzal y Aixa la llevaron con ellos, porque les recordó a ellos mismos. Lo mismo pasó con Nigra. Ella fue abandonada en las favelas de Brasil por sus padres, ya que ellos no podían mantenerla por ser pobres, e igual que con Virda, Ketzal y Aixa la recogieron y las educaron en diferentes lugares según sus habilidades, solo que Nigra sufrió de una manera diferente a los demás.

― ¿Cómo diferente?

― Nigra originalmente era chico y se llamaba Álex, pero el siempre sintió que su cuerpo no pertenecía a su conciencia. Álex siempre se sintió una chica y Ketzal y Aixa le ayudaron con eso. Y ya la ve, es una mujer muy hermosa. Pero a pesar de eso y sufrir por ser diferente, logro ser feliz, al igual que todos. Ketzal y Aixa volvieron a hablarse y a ser los mismos hermanos unidos de siempre. Aixa a pesar de aun tener oscuridad en su corazón sintió el llamado del amor al lado de Fiusha, Virda y Nigra terminaron siendo pareja a pesar de que Nigra se consideraba un monstruo por ser diferente. Todos encontraron la felicidad.

― ¿Y tú? ¿No eres feliz?

― No. Yo no soy feliz. No puedo estar con la persona que amo, por miedo a mí misma.

― ¿Miedo a ti misma? ¿No entiendo? ¿Tan diferente eres?

― _(Suspiro) _Si lo soy. Primero yo no soy un ser humano.

― ¿Cómo? _"¿Es igual a Fate-chan?"_

― Soy la princesa de una estirpe muy antigua de Dragones Plateados, de hecho mi nombre: Arĝento Drako está en Esperanto y significa Dragón Plateado. Hace años, Ketzal y Aixa fueron al reino de los dragones y al conocerlos... Yo me enamore de Ketzal, pero al ser un dragón no podía estar con él, así que le pedí al Rey de los Dragones el gran Granamir que me convirtiera en humana para estar a su lado y lo hizo pero...

― ¿Pero?

― Olvide un pequeño detalle que tenemos los dragones plateados.

― ¿Y cuál es?

― Que... Que los dragones plateados somos hermafroditas.

― ¿Hermafroditas?

― Si tenemos los órganos reproductores masculinos y femeninos y... Cuando me lo vi me dio tanta vergüenza y miedo que ya no le confesé nada a Ketzal y ni quería volver a verlo. Pero... Granamir ya no podía cambiarme, el cambio era permanente y tuve que irme con Ketzal, ya no podía quedarme en el reino de los Dragones sobre todo porque había deshonrado a mis padres, los cuales consideraban que enamorarme de un humano era una desgracia para los orgullosos dragones plateados.

― Fuiste despreciada.

― Así es. Despreciada por ser diferente. Por eso aunque lo amo no le he dicho nada, ni he dejado que él me diga algo. No soy igual que él, no soy humano, no soy mujer, soy diferente y sé que me despreciara cuando le diga la verdad.

― _"Soy diferente y sé que me despreciara cuando le diga la verdad. Dioses es lo mismo por lo que yo estoy pasando. No le digo a Fate-chan lo que siento por ser diferente a ella, por ser homosexual y por miedo a que cuando lo sepa me desprecie." _― Nanoha estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que Arĝento la saco de ellos.

― Lo amo Nanoha-san. Lo amo con toda mi alma pero... ¿Cómo decirle esto que oculto sin que me desprecie? ― Arĝento sollozaba suavemente intentando no despertar a la niña en sus brazos.

― No tengas miedo y ten valor. Él no es así, él te ama se nota y si se lo dices seguro no te despreciara. Además, nunca sabrás si en verdad te ama si no se lo dices ― En ese momento Nanoha se dio cuenta del consejo que daba ―. _"Dioses estoy dando el consejo y no lo pongo en práctica, sí que soy patética". _― Pensaba Nanoha.

― Tiene razón Nanoha-san, pero... No tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Yo soy feliz solo con estar a su lado, con verlo y con saber que para el soy especial me es más que suficiente.

― Pero...

― Gracias por sus consejos Nanoha-san pero... Ya me hice la promesa de que no le diría nada y que no permitiría que Ketzal se entre, así que le pediría que lo mantuviera en secreto, ¡por favor! Seria demasiada vergüenza para mí. ― Las lágrimas de Arĝento seguían bajando por su rostro.

― Esta bien lo haré. Bueno tengo que irme. Y aunque no lo creas me has ayudado mucho.

― ¿Ayudado? ¿A qué se refiere?

― Si me has ayudado mucho y me has abierto los ojos. Gracias Arĝento-chan. ― Nanoha se levantó y se fue del jardín, se despidió Arĝento de agitando la mano, dejando a la chica de ojos grises muy confundida ―. Gracias. _"Ella ama a Ketzal-san, es muy diferente a mí y no le dirá nada por miedo, yo no debo hacer lo mismo, tengo que darme valor y decirle lo que siento, no sabré si me ama si no le digo. Nigra y Virda la intentaron y ahora son felices. ¿Por qué yo no? Vamos Nanoha deja de tener miedo ya es hora que cambies tu vida, mírate en el espejo que es Arĝento-chan ella sufre porque se a dado por vencida... ¿Así quieres terminar tú? Algunos hay tenido una vida peor que la tuya y han salido adelante a pesar de todo, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo y si me rechaza lo superare y buscare la felicidad en otro lado pero... Tengo que ir por mi primera opción... ¡Fate-chan!"_

Mientras tanto en otra parte del edificio una chica de piel roja se acercaba a una oficina...

― Bien ya le di tiempo suficiente para que pensara lo que me diría, así que es hora de que le pregunte qué opina de mis intenciones, más le vale que diga que sí. No voy a dejar que mi querida hermana se divierta sola mientras que yo me la paso de aburrida revisando todo este maldito edificio que ya me tiene harta, tenemos todo el día buscando la maldita piedra esa y aún no sabemos dónde la tienen. Ya quiero largarme de este maldito lugar, se está volviendo insoportable estar aquí. Al menos en Daten City molesto a esas estúpidas hermanas Anarchy, pero aquí no están y no hay nadie a quien molestar, además que creo que necesito desahogar algo de tensión y mejor que con una bella mujer. ― La chica caminaba segura de que sus intenciones serian aceptadas y de que pasaría un buen momento con la chica a la que la había insinuado que le gustaba.

Por otro lado una chica de cabello oscuro caminaba hacia una oficina en particular, nerviosa por la respuesta que le podían dar...

― Dios mío... Estoy tan nerviosa... ¿Que me responderá? ¿Me dirá que le agrado y que le gustaría conocerme o me dirá que no le intereso? Demonios... Tranquila, tranquila, tienes que relajarte y tomar las cosas con calma, a final de cuentas a ti no te interesa el amor... ¿Verdad? Idiota sabes que no es cierto. También quieres amar y ser amada, así que deja de pensar y actúa. Sea lo que sea que te responda... Acéptalo, asimilado y sigue tu camino. No dejes que eso te afecte, hay muchos peces en el mar si ella no te acepta ya habrá otra persona que de te diga que sí. Animo tu puedes, no te dejes desanimar por algo que aún no pasa. ¡Forza! Tú puedes, animo, animo. ― Se decía así misma hasta que llego a la oficina y una voz la saco de sus pensamientos...

¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ― Gritaba una chica de piel roja.

― ¡¿K... Kneesocks?! ― La chica de cabello oscuro la miraba entre sorprendida y asustada no esperaba verla ahí en ese momento.

― Así es. Y que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí Stocking. ¡Así que ya estaban aquí! Muy bien. Parece que por fin tendré algo de diversión. ― Kneesocks empezó a quitarse sus calcetas pero en ese momento...

― ¡Espera! ― Stocking estaba roja pero intento ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello ―. A... Aquí no. Es mejor un lugar donde no involucremos inocentes.

― Ja, ja, ja, ja... Sí que eres estúpida. Pero está bien. Seguiré tu juego esta vez porque este lugar no es seguro hay demasiados magos y quiero destruirte sin interrupciones. ¿Dónde?

― En... ― Stocking no sabía que decir ―. En... En la azotea. Ahí estemos lejos de inocentes y podremos luchar sin interrupciones.

― Muy bien vamos. ― Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la azotea, Stocking seguida por Kneesocks que la veía con una mirada de odio y Stocking solo ocultaba su mirada en su cabello.

Al entrar al elevador, el ambiente estaba tenso, Kneesocks no dejaba de ver a Stocking, era el lugar perfecto para una emboscada ahí no podría defenderse y acabaría con ella fácilmente, pero... Aun no encontraban la piedra y crear un alboroto dentro del edificio significaría darse a conocer y acabar con su coartada, y eso no era aceptable, Scanty la mataría si hacia algo estúpido y ni que pensar de Corset, tenían que recuperar la piedra a como fuera lugar y si eso significaba convivir aunque fuera con unos minutos con su más odiada enemiga lo haría. Después de minutos que parecieron eternos el elevador se abrió y ambas chicas salieron solo para encontrarse con un pasillo que llevaba a unas escaleras las cuales tenían que subir, dos pisos más arriba y minutos más de tensión entre ambas... Por fin una puerta, al abrirla una no muy amplia azotea se vio frente a ellas, no muy amplia pero si lo suficiente para una buena batalla pensó Kneesocks. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la azotea Kneesocks se quitó las calcetas y sus dos guadañas: Double Gold Spandex estaban listas para combatir.

Al otro extremo de la azotea Stocking se preparaba igualmente, se quitó sus medias y sus dos katanas: Stripes I & II estaban listas para combatir, no así Stocking...

Kneesocks se lanzó contra Stocking balanceando sus guadañas de un lado a otro intentando darle una estocada pero Stocking las esquivaba sin dificultad, en un momento Kneesocks se detuvo y giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha haciendo que su guadaña cortada el aire con gran facilidad y tomando casi por sorpresa a Stocking que logro hacerle un corte en su falda.

― ¿Qué te pasa Stocking? ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas? ― Stocking no decía nada solo permanecía callada mirándola ―. En ese caso te partiré en dos sin esfuerzo.

Kneesocks volvió a lanzarse sobre Stocking con ambas guadañas sobre su cabeza y antes de que la alcanzara Stocking puso sus dos katanas sobre su cabeza deteniendo el golpe de su enemigo. Kneesocks miraba a Stocking con furia, con odio, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo. Extrañamente Stocking estaba muy tranquila y serena no mostraba emociones en sus ojos.

― _"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no reacciona?"_ Maldita sea esto no es divertido. ― Stocking no decía nada ―. Está bien en ese caso te matare aquí mismo.

Kneesocks salto hacia atrás y preparándose para la estocada final, cuando se quedó sin habla... Stocking dejó caer sus katanas y repetía entre sollozos: "no puedo".

― ¿Qué? Esto es absurdo, eres patética. Ni siquiera vale la pena pelear contigo. ― Kneesocks se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

― ¡No puedo, no puedo! ― Stocking se dejó caer tapando su rostro con sus manos impidiendo que Kneesocks viera las lágrimas que caían.

― En verdad que eres patética, das lastima. Je, je... Parece que estuvieras enamorada que vergüenza.

― Lo estoy...

― Pues pobre de la persona de la que estés enamorada debe ser una verdadera basura o alguien que ni siquiera vale la pena. Ja, ja, ja... ― Kneesocks se dirigía a la puerta de la azotea cuando...

― Eres tu...

― ¿Qué? ― Kneesocks se giró sorprendida, estaba segura que había escuchado mal ―. ¿Qué dijiste?

― Qué eres tú. ― Stocking se había apartado las manos de su rostro y ahora veía fijamente a Kneecosks con su rosto lleno de lágrimas.

― Eres una estúpida. ― Kneesocks se lanzó contra Stocking sujetándola del cuello de su vestido ―. ¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO MALDITA ANGEL BUENA PARA NADA!

― No... No estoy jugando Kneesocks. Te digo la verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti. ― Las lágrimas de Stocking no cesaban.

― Eso... Eso no es posible... Somos adversarios... Somos enemigas mortales, no puedes haberte enamorado de mí. ― Kneesocks no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

― Pero lo estoy. Y... Y no puedo evitarlo. ― Las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ahora con más fuerza. Kneesocks soltó a Stocking y empezó a caminar tratando de comprender lo que oía.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No es posible! ― Miro fijamente a Stocking ―. ¿Cuándo? ― Stocking no respondió y Kneesocks volvió a tomarla del cuello ―. ¿DESDE CUANDO?

― Desde... ― Stocking evadía la mirada de Kneesocks mirando a otro lado ―. Desde la primera vez que te vi en la escuela.

― Pero... ¿Por qué? ― Kneesocks se había hincado frente a Stocking y la había soltado.

― No sé, no se... Solo sé que... Desde que te vi... Desde que vi tus ojos me sentí atraída por ellos. ― Stocking miro directamente a los ojos de Kneesocks ―. Y mientras más combatía contigo, mas atracción sentía por ti. No comprendía porque. No entendía que me hacía querer combatir contigo siempre. Pensé que solo será la adversidad entre el cielo y el infierno. Pero... Cuando te veía con tu hermana sentía un odio irracional hacia ella y hacia ti. No sabía porque. Pero... Un día... Soñé contigo... Soñé que me tomabas y que me besabas y la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo fue tan agradable, tan linda... Que lo comprendí... Comprendí que te amaba, no... Comprendí que te amo y que ese odio irracional hacia tu hermana eran celos. Porque sé que la que ocupa tu corazón no soy y nunca seré yo. Es ella. Scanty... Ella es la única mujer en tu corazón y sé que no puedo competir con ella. Pero ya no podía guardármelo más. Tenía que decírtelo... Decirte que te amo y eres y siempre serás la única mujer en mi corazón. Te amo Kneesocks.

― Pero... No deberías... Somos enemigos mortales. Somos... ― Kneesocks estaba confundida, jamás pensó que alguien especialmente un ángel se le declararía.

― Lo sé. ¿Porque crees que no te había dicho nada? Nuestro amor no puede ser Kneesocks, aunque yo lo desee con toda mi alma, tu y yo jamás podremos estar juntas. Primero porque somos enemigos mortales, segundo porque tu corazón ya tiene dueño y sé que nunca podre sacarla de ahí aunque lo intentara.

― Stocking yo... Yo lo siento.

― ¿Por qué lo sientes?

― Yo... Yo no sé... Tenía que decirlo, no sé porque pero me siento mal por ti. Sé que somos enemigos pero me duele verte de esa forma. No sé porque me parte el corazón verte así de triste.

― No deberías preocuparte por mi Kneesocks, somos enemigos y no deberías preocuparte por mí, mejor sería que te olvidaras de todo esto e hicieras tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

― Mm... Si tal vez... ― Kneesocks miraba a Stocking y no podía apartar su vista de sus ojos ―. Tal vez debería irme y... Y olvidar todo.

― Kneesocks puedo... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

― ¿Fa... Favor? ¿Qué... Favor?

― Podrías... ¿Podrías dejarme darte un beso? Me gustaría probar y saber a que saben tus labios. ― Stocking la miraba con cara de súplica.

― E... Esta... Está bien...

Stocking tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Kneesocks y lo acerco a su rostro, ambas se acercaban con miedo, no sabían porque se sentían así, pero algo dentro de ellas deseaba probar los labios de la otra. Al final el poco espacio entre ellas desapareció, sus labios tímidamente se tocaron haciendo que una descarga recorriera los cuerpos de ambas chicas lo cual las sorprendió especialmente a Kneesocks. Después de unos pocos segundos, ambas chicas se separaron y poco a poco abrieron sus ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron y algo dentro de ellas había cambiado. Sin saber bien porque sus labios volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez el beso fue más duradero. Sus cuerpos ya no les respondían, sabían que no estaba bien lo que hacían, por ser su amor un amor imposible. Pero ya no podían detenerse, más bien no querían detenerse. Kneesocks paso su lengua por los labios de Stocking pidiendo permiso para entrar, Stocking comprendió y entre abrió sus labios permitiendo la entrada de esa lengua invasora la cual siempre había querido sentir y probar. En cuanto ambas lenguas hicieron contacto, instintivamente sus abrazos se enredaron en el cuerpo de la otra haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo y se volviera más y más apasionado. Después de unos minutos, ambas se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva y mirándose fijamente a los ojos viendo solo deseo en los ojos de la otra.

― Kneesocks... ― Stocking respiraba entre cortadamente ―. Kneesocks... Hazme tuya por favor.

― ¿Qué? ¿Hablas enserio?

― Sí. Quiero saber lo que se siente hacer el amor con la persona que amas, por eso quiero que me hagas el amor.

― Stocking yo...

― Por favor Kneesocks... Hazme el amor como regalo de despedida.

― ¿Despedida?

― Sí. Ya que después de esto volveremos a ser enemigos y no podemos volver a vernos igual. Quiero que esto sea la despedida de ti para mí y de mi amor hacia ti. Después de esto espero poder olvidarte por completo.

― No sé porque... Pero también quiero hacerlo. También deseo hacerte el amor. Y creo que tienes razón hagamos esto como una despedida de estos sentimientos.

Un nuevo y tierno beso sello la promesa de hacerse el amor y después olvidar todo para volver a lo que siempre fueron... Enemigos mortales aunque su corazón ya no lo viera igual. Después de ese tierno beso, uno más profundo y apasionado hizo su aparición intentando transmitir todo el amor que sentían en ese momento. El abrazo se intensifico queriendo hacerse una con la otra y como queriendo evitar que su pareja se fuera, Kneesocks empezó a bajar sus besos por el cuello de Stocking, besando y lamiendo cada milímetro de piel provocando suaves gemidos por parte de la morena, la cual había empezado a desabrochar la corbata de Kneesocks junto con los botones de la blusa. Kneesocks hacía lo propio con el vestido de Stocking, desabrocho el corbatín y los botones de la blusa y quito el listón azul que rodeaba la cintura de Stocking. Los labios de Kneesocks buscaban de nuevo y con más pasión los de Stocking y el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, apasionado y lleno de amor. Lo primero en caer fue al saco de Kneesocks, después la corbata y la blusa, dejando a Kneesocks solo con un sugestivo sostén de encaje negro. Stocking separo a Kneesocks un poco para poder contemplar tan bello cuerpo y por instinto se relamió los labios al imaginarse probando eso tersa piel de color rojo.

― Je, je... ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

― Me encanta. Eres sencillamente... Perfecta. ― Stocking acariciaba suavemente el abdomen y el estómago de Kneesocks gravando la suavidad de su piel en sus dedos ―. _"Es como terciopelo, es tan suave tan terso. Sencillamente deliciosa" _― Pensaba Stocking que sin esperar se lanzó al cuerpo de Kneesocks besando, acariciando y lamiendo cada parte de esa tersa y rica piel.

Kneesocks empezó a gemir suavemente por las caricias que Stocking le proporcionaba. El empuje de ella fue tal, que Kneesocks termino acostada en el piso de la azotea, eso le facilito a Stocking el seguir con las caricias. Stocking besaba y lamia cada parte de piel que se encontraba, se detuvo un momento a jugar con el ombligo de Kneesocks lo que provoco un gemido por parte de ella. Stocking sonrió ante tal acto, estaba orgullosa, estaba feliz, esos gemidos eran provocados por ella y no por Scanty.

― _"Ahora es mía y esos gemidos de placer son por mí, no por ti Scanty. Aunque solo sea esta vez le proporcionare todo el amor y el placer que le pueda provocar. Gravare a fuego mis besos y mis caricias en la piel de tu hermana, en la piel de la mujer que más deseo en este mundo y en el otro. Mi Kneesocks, mi amada Kneesocks"._

Los besos y las caricias continuaban, provocando que Kneesocks se retorciera de placer a cada beso que recibía, Stocking subió de nuevo hasta el pecho de Kneesocks y beso cada parte expuesta de sus pechos, con un solo movimiento experto, Stocking desabrocho el sostén de Kneesocks, dejando al descubierto un par de hermosos y redondos pechos rojos, tan bellos como un par de fresas, lo que provoco que Stocking se lanzara a ellos y los empezara a besar, a morder y lamer sin piedad. Al sentir los labios de Stocking una nueva descarga atravesó el cuerpo de Kneesocks y más gemidos salieron involuntariamente de su boca. Cuando uno de los pezones de Kneesocks fue atrapado por la boca de Stocking sus sentidos desaparecieron, por un lado Kneesocks estaba perdida en las caricias y el placer que le estaba provocando su enemiga que ahora era su amante y por otro lado Stocking disfrutaba al probar esa piel tan suave y al oír que sus caricias provocaban tales acciones en Kneesocks.

Kneesocks se levantó y empezó a desnudar a Stocking, le saco el vestido quedando con una hermosa visión. Un cuerpo esbelto el cual no creía que poseía. Ella pensaba que por tanta azúcar el cuerpo de Stocking estaría más llenito, pero era todo lo contrario, un bello y sensual cuerpo se mostraba ante ella.

― Pensé que serias más lle... ― Kneesocks inmediatamente se tapó la boca recordando que la última vez que le insinuó a Stocking que era llenita casi las despedaza a ella y a su hermana.

― ¿Pensaste qué?

― Que... Que nunca pensé que tuvieras este cuerpo tan hermoso, toda esa ropa no te hace justicia.

― No soy como Panty. ― Decía sonrojada Stocking ―. A ella le gusta lucir su cuerpo, yo soy más... Reservada.

― Mejor, así toda esa belleza será solo para mí.

Kneesocks empezó a besar el cuello de Stocking provocando que salieran gemidos ahogados de su boca. Empezó a bajar por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, quito el sostén y empezó literalmente a devorar el par de hermosos senos de Stocking lo que provocaba más y más gemidos por parte de ella. Kneesocks metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Stocking acariciando su entre pierna, lo que provoco que se abrazara con más fuerza al cuerpo de Kneesocks. Primero un dedo, luego dos entraron en la intimidad de Stocking provocándole gemidos incontrolables, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, ella solo gozaba las sensaciones que esa hermosa demonio le provocaban. Kneesocks seguía con el trabajo en la entrepierna de Stocking mientras su boca comía y degustaba los pechos de la morena. Las caricias iban en aumento al igual que los gemidos de Stocking, de ser suaves gemidos, se empezaron a volver gemidos incontenibles y muy sonoros. Al contrario de parar, esos ruidosos gemidos hacían que Kneesocks aumentara su ritmo. Hasta que fue inevitable y una sacudida de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Stocking, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara hacia atrás de una manera casi imposible para un humano y que un sonoro grito de placer abandonara su garganta, el placer que en ese momento sentía será como algo fuera de este mundo. Después de unos segundos en los que Stocking supo lo que era la verdadera gloria, recupero su postura y se dejó caer sentada frente a Kneesocks y su cuerpo recargado al de ella recuperando el aliento. Kneesocks saco su mano de la ropa interior de Stocking y como si de un dulce se tratara saboreo sus dedos gozando cada gota de miel de su querida Stocking. Cuando se dejó caer los pechos de Stocking y los de Kneesocks se rozaron provocando una agradable sensación en ambas. Después de recuperar el aliento, Stocking suavemente empezó a besar el cuello de Kneesocks provocando suaves gemidos en ella. Kneesocks rápidamente comprendió que el momento no había terminado aún y devolviendo las caricias igualmente empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de Stocking. Permanecieron un momento dándose mutuamente caricias y muestras de amor, besándose y acariciándose con tanto cariño que parecían amantes de toda la vida.

Stocking empujo a Kneesocks hasta quedar acostada en el suelo y empezó con las caricias, primero un beso apasionado en su boca para luego empezar a bajar por su cuello, sus clavículas, su pecho, su busto deteniéndose a degustar esos pechos que la enloquecían con calma y paciencia, haciendo que Kneesocks disfrutara cada segundo que esa boca la acariciaba. Después volvió a bajar por su abdomen acariciándolo y besando hasta llegar a su ombligo el cual lamió y beso con igual paciencia. Kneesocks no podía más, su entrepierna ya estaba más que húmeda y deseaba que Stocking no se detuviera tanto, pero Stocking sabía que eso era lo que deseaba y lentamente iba bajando hasta su punto de placer solo para aumentar la agonía del momento. Stocking subió la falda de Kneesocks dejando ver una ropa interior negra, la cual brinco y llego a los muslos de Kneesocks, haciendo que la frustración de ella aumentara, sin embargo Stocking beso cada parte del interior de los muslos de Kneesocks, aunque sabía que Stocking lo había apropósito para aumentar su agonía, ella estaba en la gloria, sentía tanto placer y amor en cada caricia que no le importaba si jamas llegaba a su entrepierna, ella estaba más que feliz por el amor que esas caricias le demostraban. Después de varios minutos, Stocking por fin subió hasta la entrepierna de Kneesocks y donde se suponía debería estar su botón de placer, soplo suavemente haciendo que una rica sensación atravesara todo el cuerpo de Kneesocks, provocando un suave gemido por parte de ella. Una risa maliciosa se mostró en el rostro de Stocking. Dio una suave pero profunda lamida en la intimidad de Kneesocks haciendo que esta diera una profundo gemido de placer y que su cuerpo se arqueara por completo por la sensación que Stocking le estaba provocando. Haciendo a un lado la ropa interior de Kneesocks, Stocking empezó a devorar muy lentamente su intimidad, provocando a cada paso de su lengua una gran cantidad de gemidos llenos de placer. Stocking sonreía sabiendo que todos esos gemidos eran suyos, y no descansaría hasta arrancar de su garganta hasta el último de esos deliciosos gemidos de placer. Después de saborear y recorrer cada pliegue de esa piel, tomo con sus labios el botón de placer de Kneesocks, dándole pequeñas mordidas y suaves sorbos lo que provoco que Kneesocks empezará a dar gemidos tan fuertes que tuvo que sostenerse del cabello de Stocking o sentía que caería en un gran agujero en cualquier momento. Al oír su nombre entre gemidos, Stocking introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de Kneesocks y empezó un movimiento de mete-saca. Kneesocks se retorcía de placer, sus gritos inundaban el viento, lo que provocaba que Stocking se moviera y succionara más rápido. Después de esa deliciosa tortura la cual Kneesocks no quería que terminara, una ola de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Kneesocks haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que clavara sus unas en la espalda de Stocking que a pesar del dolor en su espalda no se retiró hasta que bebió la última gota del néctar de su amada demonio.

Stocking subió acariciando el cuerpo de su amada hasta quedar acostada sobre su pecho, con el cual jugaba haciendo círculos en cada uno de ellos. Permanecieron así un rato solo abrazadas y dándose suaves caricias en lo que recuperaban el aliento.

― Fue estupendo Kneesocks. Jamás había hecho el amor de esta manera.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Stocking la miro confundida ―. Esto aún no termina mi amor.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― Que aún tengo ganas de más de tu amor, de tu cuerpo, más de ti Stocking.

Kneesocks no la dejo responder, le dio la vuelta quedando sobre Stocking y ahogo su reclamo con un beso apasionado y lleno de amor. Al momento Stocking fue sorprendida pero cuando reacciono, respondió el beso y se fundió en un fuerte abrazo con Kneesocks demostrándole todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

Kneesocks se acomodó poniendo una pierna entre las piernas de Stocking y acomodando su entre pierna sobre el muslo de Stocking. Fundiéndose en un apasionado y húmedo beso, Kneesocks empezó a mover su cadera de arriba abajo frotando sus entrepiernas, lo que provocaba gemidos en ellas que eran cayados por su beso. Cuando la sensación se fue haciendo más intensa el movimiento de ambas se hizo más rápido, provocando que la sensación se intensificara. Ambas dejaron su beso para juntar sus rostros y sentir el calor en las mejillas de ambas. Sus respiraciones entre cortadas en el oído de la otra, solo intensificaba el momento. Sus movimientos y sus respiraciones se hicieron más rápidos y sus gemidos empezaron a llenar el ambiente. Hasta que en un momento una ola se placer las invadió haciendo que sus cuerpos se tensaran y abrazándose con fuerza juntaron sus entre piernas y sus cuerpos como queriéndose fundir en un solo ser con la otra y un sonoro gemido inundo el viento. Kneesock cayó sobre Stocking agotada y entre suaves palabras de amor y caricias se quedaron dormidas.

Las horas pasaron y el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte cuando Stocking despertó sobre el cuerpo de su amada demonio. Se le quedo contemplando y con su dedo recorrió sus labios y la silueta de su rostro. Hasta que decidió levantarse y vestirse de nuevo, pero antes de irse regreso donde su amante permanecía...

― Kneesocks... Gracias por todo mi amor. Gracias por demostrarme que me puedes amar aunque yo no esté en tu corazón. Y lamento tener que hacer esto. ― Stocking tomo a Honekoneko (su gato de peluche) y de su interior extrajo una botella con un líquido verde ―. Lamento en serio tener que hacer esto mi amor, pero... Es lo mejor para ti. Con esta posición olvidaras todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, así no tendrás remordimientos para combatir conmigo la próxima vez. Yo también debería de beberlo pero... Quiero recordar este maravilloso momento que me hiciste vivir. Y mil veces más "gracias". Te amo Kneesocks.

Stocking se inclinó y le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, sin dejar de mirarla tomo la botella y vació el contenido dentro de la boca de Kneesocks. Luego guardo la botella nuevamente dentro de Honekoneko y se dispuso a retirarse. Antes de irse miro hacia el ocaso y una traviesa lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y sin mirar atrás y con el corazón destrozado, se fue de la azotea dejando al amor de su vida dormir plácidamente.


End file.
